An experiment gone wrong?(Old)
by Wristan
Summary: Broderick never chose to end up down here. His whole life he was dragged and did what others told him to do. Though has he finally escaped his past, or will it keep finding a way to haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

An experiment gone wrong?

Broderick's upbringing wasn't what any child should go through. His parents found him more of a nuisance more then anything else, but thought in time he could be of some use to them. Your parents lived in a very questionable neighborhood, but they were hardly home and owned very little. At the age of five you were either left at home or put on a leash as they treated you more like a pet then a child. When you were left at home you were locked in your room.

You didn't own anything, and your room laid bare. Life was tough and you were fed scraps that your parents threw in from time to time. When you reached the age of six you found out how to sneak out using a hole in the wall that you manage to conceal. You grabbed discarded items when you did get out and tucked them in another wall in your room. You had a blanket that was full of holes of different sizes, but it was better then nothing.

Life didn't get easier as your parents forced you to steal alcohol from stores while they distracted anyone in view. You've also pick pocketed people at airports and other busy public locations. They gambled the money away and borrowed money from loan sharks and other shady individuals. Though as you got older and tried to steal items you were more often times caught, thrown out of the location or beaten for the actions. Your parents were not happy with this and called you, "useless."

Eventually at the age of ten the loan sharks were breathing down your parents necks about the cash they borrowed. There in front of an ally area with a barely working street light they waited. You weren't sure what was going on, scared and hungry, shaking like crazy from the cold, and someone approached. Your parents talked to the man in low whispers and soon handed the leash over to him. You watched as the man handed them an envelope and watch them leave not even taking a second glace your way.

You soon found yourself in a room with so many computers and lights. Screens flashing, men looking at clip boards, and then you were handed off to someone else. You enter another room where you were asked to remove your clothes(more rags then anything else) and then he walked out. Lights flashed and the whole room began spraying you down with liquid. The person re-entered the room after the cycle was done and handed you a towel telling you to dry off.

Your leash was grabbed as you were escorted still naked to another room with a large platform with a glass cylinder above it. You were lead up the stairs onto the platform and told not to move. Everything was moving so fast and your mind couldn't understand what was happening. Then the glass cylinder lowered down, surrounding you, and now you really started to panic. You started yelling and pounding on the glass begging to be let out, but your cry's fell on deaf ears. Tears began to well up as you didn't know what was going to happen.

Then liquid began dripping on you head from above and the cylinder is being filled at an alarming rate. Your heart is beating like crazy as you tried once again kicking, pounding, and screaming to get anyone's attention, but again to fall on deaf ears. You're now completely surrounded by the gel like substance you're able to breath, but are unable to move your body. Your eyes dart around, mind racing, as you see a syringe lower to your arm it moves forward and then injects something into you. Pain, that's all that you remember before blacking out.

When you awaken you look around and noticed you were in a small room with a bed, sink, and toilet. You were wearing a outfit that is a gray shirt and pants with the numbers zero-zero-one. You weren't sure what it meant, but then saw something moving behind you. You look back and notice a...tail? You stand up and examine it, you tug on it, and feel a bit of pain as you do so. You look over at your reflection in the mirror above the sink and noticed... cat ears? You reach up to touch them and they twitch in response.

Your hair color is now an alternating purple with white stripes. The fur on your ears purple with the tips being white, and your tail the same. Your fur on your chest, back, arms, and legs are purple with some of the points at the tips being white and if brushed downward look as though it forms a solid stripe in the middle. The fur on your arms and legs ran down to the top of your feet and back of your hands. The fur on the arms only on the top, the front of your legs, and a V-shape pattern on your back and chest.

Your appearance is now that of a human that has features of a cat. Your normal ears were gone and your finger nails were missing as well. Though you saw what appears to be slits in the tips of you fingers. You examine them and pinch your left index finger in-between your right thumb and index finger. You see a claw extend out, and let go as it retracts back in. You try to recall what happened, but everything is blank after you got that injection.

The door to the room opens, three people step inside, and explain that you are the first to undergo an experimentation to create a genetically altered human and survive. They take you to different rooms were your hooked to many different machine where they begin taking different readings, talking, and nodding to each other saying things like, "Results look promising and He may be able to proceed to phase two." You were then lead back to your room and told someone will bring you something to eat soon and then it would be lights out for the day.

Weeks fly by as they begin to give you drills in which to perform. One of which was to learn how to extend and manipulate your claws. You could extended them up to three inches and shape them to be straight or curved. You could also widen and narrow them, it was a very odd feeling, and hard to get the hang of at first. You were then told to attack a steel dummy they had set up and you cleaved right through it with ease.

A year went by and you were now 11, and you used your claws to mark the passing of each day on the wall next to the bed. You later hear talking outside your door, "Yes, you are to remove the experiment and take it to that location and everyone knows the rumors." Then the door opens as a big hulking man over six foot tall walks in and grabs your arm. He then injects you with something and your begin to feel drowsy as your eyes close. The last thing you hear is, "Alright little kitty, it's time for you to disappear."

You wake up and feel you are defiantly moving, you try to stand up, but your body feels numb. Through the window in the back of the van you can see the sun setting. Later you feel as the van comes to a stop. You hear foot steps heading in your direction, your ears twitch, and the doors to the van open. You were picked up by the man as he takes you from the van and walks for a few minutes into a small cavern with you under his arm and he stops a short distance in.

In front of you lies a large hole which he dangles you out over by your arm. "Well little kitty end of the line. This is one tale of a tail where the cat won't come back." He grins and then lets you go, and time seems to slow as you watch him get further and further away. You hear the air rush past your ears as you plummet to what you can only image is your death. You think to yourself, " _Maybe I can finally find what I could never find in life in death."_ You close your eyes as you feel the impact of what is the ground at the bottom of the drop and you black out as darkness washes over you.

You stir as you open your eyes and look up to see where you fell from, light pouring in from the opening. You just lay there looking up and then begin to laugh as you think, " _Seems even death doesn't want someone as pathetic and useless as me. So I'm to rot_ away _down here slowly and alone."_ You sit up and attempt to stand only to feel pain in your leg, "Oh great, and now I can't even leave from here and explore what is to be my grave." You say aloud to yourself and give a pitiful sigh.

A few minutes pass by and your ears twitch as you swear you hear something approaching. You take up the best defensive posture you can and ready your claws. Though the sight of what you see makes you freeze in surprise. Your now looking at what appears to be a child about the same height as you, but looks like a... goat? He doesn't seem to take notice of you at first as he's got his back to you as he walks in and is looking around. You try and move only to flinch and make a noise from your reaction to the pain in your leg.

Well that did it, he was now looking at you, head tilted to the side, and then starts walking towards you. As he get within arm length of you he stops, "Howdy, I'm Asriel Dreemurr. Are you okay, you look like your hurt." He then slowly walks around you and then stops at your left side, "Are you a human? You kind of look like one, but you have a tail and cat ears. I never heard of a human having anything like that."

This was to much and the pain in your leg was only getting worst. Whatever you were injected with before the trip here must be wearing off. You then hear more foot falls approaching from the eastern arc-way to your location. What you now see is another goat like creature, but much taller. "Asriel how many times have I told you to not run off like that." She looks over to both of you, she walks over, and bends down to be level with you.

"Oh my child are you okay? Did you fall down here?" You were going to say something, but the pain increased and you were having a hard time keeping your eyes open, because of it. Asriel spoke up, "Um, can you tell us your name?" Before you collapse you manage to a reply, "Broderick." As you slump forward Toriel catches you as you slump forward and gently scoops you into her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Images of events from the lab fill your head as you see a large creature comes charging at you. Fangs and a large horn on it's head, wings that served no purpose.

You rolled to the right as you evade it, it's rear leg clipping your left arm as blood seeps from the large gash. It turns to you and begins another charge.

You manage to jump up and land on it's back.

It runs into the steel wall in attempt to knock you off, but you hang on for dear life. You extend your claws and proceed to slice open it's back, you stab in the opening over and over again trying to take down the large beast. It flails about in effort to knock you free of your position. You dig deeper pull chucks of flesh out of the opening in its back.

You feel it breathing heavier and it's flailing lessen. Taking this chance you leap at it's head extending your claws to their full three inches and pierce right through its skull. You land off balance as the momentum sends you back to the ground. The beast turns only to slump over, and then the doors open. Gripping your wound you head towards the door as your wound begins to close rapidly, and another of their creations have been defeated.

You bolt upright sweat dripping down you face, your heart racing, and hands shaking. You look around to get your barrings where you are and see your in a room decorated with furnishing and sitting on a soft bed. You look down and see a cast on your leg, and bandages on your head. Last thing you remember were two goat-like creatures before you blacked out. Did they take you to their home, were they going to perform test on you like the people in the lab.

Your ears twitched and you hear the door slowly open and in walked the goat-like child which if you remember he said his name was Asriel. He walks over to the bed, "Oh, your awake you've been out for about 3 days now. We were getting kind of worried and at times you were thrashing about in your sleep, but when we tried to wake you wouldn't respond, but then you'd stop shortly afterwards." You did have a lot of dreams reliving your battles of the past over and over again. You must have been having one at that time, but it must have ran it's course when they tried waking you.

"So you said your name was Broderick, right? Did you fall down here climbing Mt. Ebott? Why did you climb Mt. Ebott in the first place?" You weren't sure wither to tell the truth or come up with something. You decided to not go into details of you past, and you didn't feel like talking about it anyway. "I kind of got lost as I was exploring the area, I wasn't watching were I was going, and my foot got caught on a root. Before I could react I fell down the hole back there and landed below."

Asriel thinks over what you said before asking you something else, "Well are you hungry? I can go get mom and she can help you to the kitchen. She currently cooking lunch at the moment." You reach up to your stomach as you hear it growl at the need of food, and seeing as you've been out for 3 day a meal might be nice. Your still were leery of trusting them, but you'll just go with the flow for now.

You move to the edge of the bed and attempt to hop off, but Asriel keeps you from doing so. "You probably shouldn't walk on your leg, it was in really bad shape when we brought you home." You look down at the cast again and poke at it, "Well it doesn't seem to hurt, I think I'll manage, and you can help me if you want to." Before Asriel can stop you, you plant your feet to the ground, and adjust yourself due to the cast making you slightly off balance.

"See I'm fine, there's not even any pain anymore." Asriel looks on in disbelief that your not in any sort of pain. "That's good, but that shouldn't be possible. It should have taken a lot longer to heal considering it's only been three days since you fell." You think again for something to say, but just decide to keep it simple.

"Well my body is kind of special it heals quicker then normal. I'm not sure why, but it really does make things easier." The part of not knowing why is of course a lie, but you didn't want to give away to much about yourself just in case they pose a threat.

You put an arm around Asriel to help balance yourself more then anything else. He looks at you as you do so, "So I take it your ready to go out to get some food and say Hi to mom?" You look back, "Yeah, um...I kind of black out back in the cavern. What's your mom's name?" "It's Toriel." he replies to your question. " _Okay, so now that names are out of the way I guess it's time to deal with my stomach."_

You manage to get to the kitchen with help from Asriel and pull back a chair and take a seat. Toriel turns around and greets you, "Oh, hello my child. My name is Toriel. How are you feeling? Are you needing anything for your leg?" You finish adjusting yourself in your seat and look up at Toriel, "Um, I feel okay I guess. As for my leg... It's not really bothering me now..." before you could say anything else Asriel chimes in, "He said, "His body is kind of special and it heals quicker then normal. Though he not really sure why."

You think to yourself, " _Thanks Asriel, I would have gotten to that."_ Though you didn't want to be mean to him or anything. You all talked as Toriel asked questions about how old you were, about your education, and why you were came to Mt. Ebott. Asriel asked about things up on the surface, all the while you ate the food on your plate slowly.

So far they seem to be nice, Asriel was very energetic, and kept asking you about things on the surface like the stars, the sun, the moon, forest, season, and what people are like on the surface? The last one about people you kind of just quickly replied, "They always seem to be busy." Not wanting to really tell him what you thought about humans. Days; and then weeks seem to go by so fast.

You've taken to the Dreemurr family a little more each day. Part of you still felt like you shouldn't trust anyone, because of previous events in your life. Though something just felt so different down here, it was most likely that the monster down here haven't been around the corruption of the world above for a hundred years. Toriel helped teach you how to read and write all the while telling you she always wanted to be a teacher.

You knew she would make a great teacher. She was so kindhearted and loving, and you weren't sure why she hasn't started a school down here. You lay on your bed asking questions to yourself and running events through your mind when you heard a knock at your room door. You got up from your bed that Toriel and Asgore were kind of enough to go out of their way to get you. The headboard had a little cat face carved into it, to show further it was for you.

You walk over to the door and open it to see Toriel having a look of worry on her face. "What's wrong Toriel?" She told you it was okay to call her, "Mom", but you still didn't feel it was right to do so. Toriel bent down, "My child you haven't seen Asriel have you, he said he was going outside to play, but it's been hours since then. I'm starting to get worried and just thought he may have came back while I was out checking the castle for him." You shook your head, "No I haven't seen Asriel since this morning. I've been kind of loss in thought most of the day."

Toriel reach up and grabbed her delta ruin symbol on her robe looking even more worried then before. You didn't like seeing her worried so you ran over and put on your shoes. You ran past her saying on the way out, "I'll go look for him. He might have just lost track of time, I'll be back shortly." Toriel reached out a hand wanting to stop you, but you were already out the door before she could.

You went down to the guard training room and decided it maybe to get some help looking for Asriel. You only saw one other monster in the room a blue fish-like monster you've known as Undyne. She was in-training in trying to join the Royal Guard. You run up to her, "Um, Undyne could I talk with you for a minute?" She stops her attacks on the training dummy and turns to you, "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of training."

You explained the situation to Undyne, "So I'm wonder if you could help me look for Asriel." She puts her fist to her chest, "You can count on me, I'll do anything to help find the missing prince for the King and Queen." She runs out of there before you could talk to her about a search pattern and sigh.

Well Undyne probably knew the underground better then you did anyway, and so she may have a better idea where Asriel could have gotten to. Though you still were determined to do your best as well. You decided to check all the locations you and Asriel normally played at. Though you decided that it would make things easier if you speed up the search effort. You focus on your ability to hasten your speed.

You could basically run from one side of the underground to the other in a few seconds, but having Undyne still would help in-case you missed areas you weren't familiar with. It took you less then ten seconds to get to all the normal spots you could think Asriel could have been. You check the other route home to see if he decided to take that way. You get to the old rickety rope bridge and decide to cross it at a slower pace.

As your crossing you looking down the cliff and you see something white. Your face turns pale, " _Oh god, please say that isn't Asriel."_ You go backtrack on the bridge to get a better vantage point to see below. "Shit." You bolt back to the start of the bridge and take off you shoes. You extend you claws on you hands and toes. Then proceed to use them to slide down the sheer cliff.

Once at the bottom you make your way over to Asriel and see he's not moving. You check for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief. You notice a rock near his head and see some blood on it. Your hands are shaking and your mind racing on what to do. You could try that spell, but it never worked in the past. " _Please work"_ you think to yourself.

You hold out your hands and take a deep breath. Concentrating, you see the words run through your mind, and your hands begin to glow with green radiant energy. You start breathing hard and sweating as the spell is taking everything you could muster to maintain it. You eventually hear a groan and you slowly open your eyes as the spell diminishes.

Asriel eyes open as he looks around trying to get his barring. You reach a hand out and put it on Asriel shoulder. "How are you feeling Asriel? Is there anything else that hurts?" He looks up at you, "My head kind of hurts and my leg also has some pain." You move to examine Asriel's leg and ask him questions as you press against areas if it hurts in those spots.

As you finish, it doesn't seem like anything is broken, but you still unsure how effective your healing spell was on his head. You rip the sleeve off your shirt and using your claws to make strips of bandages for his head. Then you slowly and gently pick him up.

He wasn't heavy in the least and as you attempt to walk towards the cliff you begin to access your ability so you could run back up, but end up feeling dizzy, and collapse to a knee. You begin to worry and hoist yourself back to your feet. You continue to walk forward trying again to use your ability only to falter and collapse to your knee again.

You begin to chuckle at the irony of how you were trying to save Asriel only to now needing to be saved yourself. Asriel looks at you with a worried face, "Broderick are you okay? Your sweating really hard and your face is awfully pale looking."

You set Asriel back down on the ground, before collapsing to your side, "Sorry Asriel it seems I won't be able to get us home after all." with that you pass out from exhaustion. Asriel reaches over shaking you, "Broderick? What's wrong, please say something." Tears began to form as Asriel is shouting for help as loud as he could until his voice starts to give out.

A moment passes before Asriel hears, "Hey, are you two okay down there? Give me a second and I'll be down to get you." Asriel looks up and sees Undyne as she using her spears to make a ladder down the cliff side. Once she's at the bottom Asriel's eyes begin to feel heavy and he slumps against you with an arm around you as he passes out. Undyne easily picks both of you up in one arm and climbs back to the top. She looks down at you two while making her way back to the castle, "Don't worry you two, I'll get you home just don't die on me on the way."

You stir awake as you sit up still feeling a bit light headed. You notice your back in your room and see Asriel in his bed head bandage more properly and leg tended to. You make your way over slowly towards Asriel as the room feels like it still spinning. You reach out a hand to caress it through Asriel head fur and smile. You think to yourself, " _Well some how we manage to get out of that mess. Toriel must have been horrified when we were both brought in. Guess Undyne or someone else found us."_

You make your way over to the door and open it quietly heading to the kitchen. You smell something good, and turn the corner. You see Toriel cooking what seems to be a pie in the oven. You walk over, "Hi Toriel." Startled at first, but then she bends down to wrap her warm arms around you pulling you into a hug. "My child you had me so worried when Undyne brought you two back in such a state. I'm so glad you are both alright. Do you feel well enough to talk about what happened?" You nod in the warm embrace and really want to stay like this for a while, but Toriel pulls back giving you a smile.

You explain what happened up until the point you passed out. You told her about the Healing magic you cast, but decided for now to keep your other abilities and spell to yourself for now. "I see. I didn't know you could use magic, maybe I can help you practice so it doesn't put such a strain on you in the future." You look at her, "Do you know how to use magic as well?" It wasn't a subject that came up during the conversation in the past. She nods, "Yes my child, in fact all monster can use magic to some degree." She stands up and holds out her hand and produces a small flame.

You are a bit surprised at first, but then start thinking, " _If Toriel can use magic like I can it'll be nice to have someone teach me then having to learn it on my own."_ You did have a couple of spells, You had your Lightning magic, Healing(barely), but that was about it. You knew that your natural regenerative healing ability and your speed ability took a little magic to activate, but you didn't need to cast any incantations to use them.

You look up at Toriel as seem to be smiling waiting patiently for you to give a replay on if you like her to teach you, "Yeah that would be nice to have help in understanding how to use magic easier." She smiles and nod, "That's great my child, Asriel will be happy to have someone to learn with." You think, " _Huh, I'm going to have to ask Asriel what kind of magic he can perform."_

You then look back at the oven, "What kind of pie are you cooking Toriel?" "It's a cinnamon-butterscotch pie." she reply's. Your mouth is kind of watering, " _That sounds good, I love both of those as candies when I did get a hold of some."_ You look back up, "That sounds good, I can't wait to try some, but..." Your ears flatten; splayed back, "I'll wait til Asriel able to have some too."

She pats you on the head, "It'll be a bit before it's ready anyway, why don't you go check up on him. I'll whip up some lunch for each of you." You began heading back, but stop before leaving the kitchen, "What's wrong my child?" You turn back your cheeks burning hot and your right foot shuffled against the floor while your looking down. "Um... Thank you for everything... M-mom." You turn quickly running back to your room as you still feeling embarrassed at what you said. Toriel had a look of shock at first, but then a smile crept on her face, "He called me, "Mom."

As you enter your room and close the door you press your back to it. Face still flushed as you see Asriel sitting up in bed looking at you, "You okay Broderick your face is kind of red looking? Do you have a fever?" You shake your head, "N-no, I-I kind of called, "Toriel" M-mom." As you take your two index fingers pressing them together looking at the floor as the red in you cheeks deepen a little more.

Asriel giggles at your shyness and embarrassment from this, "Well she did say it was alright to do so, but you just kept calling her Toriel. So does that mean were officially brothers?" You look dumbstruck, how did things suddenly escalate to this point. You were still trying to recoil from calling Toriel, "Mom" and now Asriel was asking you if your brothers. Your mind just didn't know what to say as you stutter out a reply.

"I-I guess so Asriel, this is still so new to me. I-I've just never had a family like M-mom, D-dad, and y-you before. So I'm still taken aback from it all." Asriel gets to his feet and walks over to you, "You just said, "Dad" too. You don't have to keep calling me Asriel now that were brothers. If you like you can call me, "Azzy" for short. I'll call you, "Bro" for short. It works out since that's the first three letters of your name."

Your face is probably like a tomato by now, your mind trying to take in the turn of events in a short amount of time. Asriel limps over to you and gives you a hug, "Thanks for coming to my aid, even if the rescue plan didn't work out as you intended. You still come and did your best, also I was awake before you and Undyne explained that you asked her to help look for me. So you still got us both rescued, because you planned ahead."

You smile as you now wrap your arms around your new brother and begin giggling, "I guess things did work out, but tell you the truth I'm surprised Undyne found us as quickly as she did. Though she must have been thinking along the same line as I was checking the routes back home." Azzy pulls back still smiling, "Well I was yelling for help and there a decent echo in that area and I'm sure that helped some. She wasn't 100% sure, but she said, "I thought I heard someone, but it was so faint. Once I got closer I definitely knew I heard a cry for help."

You both start laughing at this point, "Some rescue, huh. I ask Undyne to help locate you, I find you and head down to come rescue you, only to have you then call out for help, which in turn got Undyne to rescue us. It came around full circle." Your both laughing at how funny it is, it something you probably shouldn't be laughing about, but after what you both went though you need this.

"So how's you leg? Is it still hurting?" Asriel looks down at his leg then back at you, "It's still hurts some, but not as bad when you first found me. I can get around the house fine I think." You shake your head and put his arm around your shoulder. "Don't push yourself I'll help you. Mom's making lunch, also she making a pie and I want us both to be there for it." "You shouldn't push yourself either Bro, you don't look a hundred percent yourself."

You both have lunch along with a slice of pie, the day presses on, and it get's easier calling Toriel, "Mom" and Asgore, "Dad". Though when Asgore first heard you say, "dad" he had the same shock reaction Toriel did before smiling as well. Things seem to be going well for you as a couple of months rolled by. Though your past made itself know every now and then reminding you of the horrors you faced.

This most recent night you were seeing a beast that had vines with little mouths each with razor sharp fangs dripping with acid saliva from them. The beast itself had no visible head just a giant maw attached to a body with rows of teeth. It had four legs on it's body with twelve inch looking claws. It ran at you to close the gap between each of you as its vines lash out.

You dodge and weaved through them avoiding what you can. Though you miscalculated and it smack you with its front leg sending you hurtling into the steel wall. You work at trying to regain your balance fresh gashes in your chest, blood dripping down. It was on you before you could react, " _this was it_ " you thought to yourself.

Then you close your eyes waiting for the end when words came to you and at the end of the incantation you swing your arm down while saying, "Lightning Ark." Energy collected above you and then struck the beast. It let out a horrifying blood curdling roar before its charred husk toppled over. Your eyes still closed you slowly begin to open them and see the beast corpse sizzling remains. The doors open and you walk towards them. You bolt up right sweat pouring down your face, drenching your shirt, your breathing heavy, you look over and see Asriel on the bed looking at you.

He reaches out and pulls you into a warm loving hug, you begin to relax and get your breath back as your heart slows returning to a normal rhythm. You put your head against his chest and listen to his heart, the calming rhythm you heard was relaxing. Your eyes shut as you let the peaceful warmth carry you away.

Asriel laid down with you and pulled the blanket over you both. "It's okay Bro, your okay. I'm right here for you, I'll always be here for you." caressing you head as you both lay there until both of you fall back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke in the morning facing a sleeping Asriel with his mouth slightly open and drool pooling on the pillow. You couldn't help, but to give a slight chuckle at the sight. You gently with the reflexes of a cat manage to get free from Azzy arms wrapped still around you and get off the bed only seeing him stir lightly before settling back to sleep.

You walk to the door and quietly work your way to the Kitchen. You were surprised to not see Toriel there and then you see a note on the fridge. "To Broderick and Asriel, I went into town to restock on some items. There's breakfast in the fridge for you both and I should be back in an hour or so. Love Mom." So it seems Asriel and you had the house to yourselves for a bit, you head over to the fridge to pull out breakfast and warm it up. It was great as usual, you decided to make your way back to your room and see Asriel just starting to come into the hallway.

You began to greet him, but then you felt an eerie vibe roll through you. A voice seem to enter your head, " _Kill him, Kill them all. They'll only hurt you in the end. Everyone always hurts you, and so you should strike now before they can_." You shake you head, " _No, that's not true they're different. They showed nothing, but love and care towards me. They are my family, they're not going to hurt me."_ The voice scoffs at you, " _It's all an illusion, they'll get tired of you once you've out grown any purpose they're trying to get out of you. Kill them, or I'll do it for you."_

You were fighting what felt like an up hill battle, and you were losing. What was this? Was this your true feelings you were trying to bury away? During all this you were gripping your head like you are in pain. Asriel sees you and walks towards you, "Bro, you okay? You look like your in pain, did you hit your head or something?" As he move closer you leap at him no longer in control of your body. Your arm is extended back, your eyes more cat-like then your normal eyes, and your claws extended ready to strike at Asriel.

You couldn't hear anything except the beating of your own heart drumming in your ears. Asriel looks at you scarred, but sees that you look to be confused and a pained look in your eyes. Like you were having an internal struggle in what you were doing. He reaches out despite of the danger to his life and wraps his arms around you, "Shh, it's okay Bro, I'm here for you. Whatever is bothering you we'll work it out together." You arm hesitates, you began shaking, and tears rolling down your face. Your voice is cracked and shaky as you speak, "A-A-Azzy?" You leap away, you had to leave you didn't want to hurt your brother.

You run out of the house as Asriel calls out, "Bro, come back. It's okay." As he attempts to run after you, but when he get to the front door there's no sign of you, "Bro..." You run for the barrier, and you remember being told about how nothing can leave. That the only thing that can bring down the barrier is seven human Souls. You were counting on that, that it would destroy you, because you felt like a threat to everything down here. You just felt if you keep on going something bad is going to happen. You weren't long to have happiness, you see that now, and you weren't even really human anymore. You felt more like the beast back at the lab the moment you attacked Asriel.

You fought so much, and your hands stained with the blood of your past. You almost added other just now and they weren't even trying to hurt you. You go over to the wall and punch it in anger. Your fist left a impression in the wall as it fissures outward. You were the worst thing that could have fallen down here. If there was a true monster among the underground it was you, and not them. You walk back over and stand in front of the barrier staring at it for a few moments.

" _Your so pitiful, you have so much strength and your going to throw it away for what? A Family, you don't even know what it like having a true family. People use each other to get what they want, and they'll just do the same in the end."_ You shake your head, " _Maybe at one time that's what I believed, but they showed me otherwise. I won't let any harm come to them. So I'm taking out the danger before it has a chance to harm anyone I care about."_ You then proceed forward and walk into the barrier, but something happens the you weren't expecting.

You are now over looking a view of a forest below and blue skys above. Sun shining, birds chirping and you just stand there in shock that your still alive. " _Well tough break, what's next? Jump off the mountain, third times a charm, but with your luck you'll survive that as well. You really do suck at this whole killing yourself stick, don't you."_

Your about ready to kill yourself by clawing out you own heart, but images flash in you head. Scenes of something being placed in you neck, and you don't recall this happening. You reach up taking three claws and plunge them in to your neck fishing around for whatever this memory showed you. It hurts like hell, but there must be something. You got flashes of events you don't recall, and maybe they were subconscious events your mind tried to block out.

" _Hey s-stop doing that, I don't know what your trying to do, but there nothing there."_ You hear nerviness as it begins to speak and you feel one of your claws bump into something that felt metallic. You latch onto it as you pull it out it was some kind of round device. "Hey, p-put me back. You need me, you wouldn't have survived this long if it wasn't for me back in the lab." You didn't believe that, and in fact this was the first time you heard this thing speak. At least you think it was, but you seem to have missing moments during your fights. You roll it around in-between your fingers, before putting it back in you hand as you close you fingers around it.

You hear muffled shouting, but you ignore it as you crush the small device in your hand. You turn your hand and slowly part your finger as the piece fall to the ground. So did this device really take control or did it just bring out the worst in you that you've tried to keep in check. Did you almost kill Azzy or did it? You kept mauling over this for a bit, but you just weren't getting anywhere with it.

New thoughts enter your head as you sit down. You just walked through the barrier and these scientist created you. If they were to create more like you, but with more blood lust they wouldn't care about who they killed monster or humans. You cared a little less about humans, but still you knew not everyone is cruel. " _What did they make me for? Was it to attack the monsters in Mt. Ebott? Maybe they wanted a new type of solider to fight in wars?_ "

You just didn't know and it worried you. If some danger did come out of this you were going to do your best to protect everyone in the underground. You sat there for hours going over questions in you mind as the sun begins to set. You put these problems aside for now, Azzy, Mom, and Dad were probably worried about you by now. You stand up and brush yourself off.

You walk back through the barrier, and look over at the wall, " _I hope no one going to be to mad about that. Then again I don't think anyone even knows I went down here."_ You walk back up the stairs and as you get to the top something runs into you. You look at what it was and blink as you see Asriel shaking his head. "Oh, hey Azzy." Asriel looks at you and tears well up as he tackles you, "Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you for hours. I d-didn't know if y-you were hurt o-or worse. Y-you just ran off."

You slowly caress his head as you wrap your other hand around his back, "Sorry Azzy I just had to clear my head of some thoughts. I think I got it sorted out now." He's still sniffling as he looks at you, "What happened anyway, you looked so lost in confusion. Like something was really tearing at you." you reply, "Well let's just say my past strikes again, but this particular problem won't be hurting me or anyone else." He just looks confused, "You never told us much about your past I know you said, "Things are difficult to talk about", but you shouldn't keep it bottle up inside."

You nod, "Yeah, your right Azzy. I'll tell you someday its just going to take time to work through it all. So be patient with me til then, I've been through some tough patches. My parents... well they... never really loved me the way Mom, Dad, and you do. They made me do things I didn't want to and in the end they..." You couldn't go on, it was just to much at this time as tears rolled down your face. Asriel saw this gave you a hug, "It's okay, you don't have to force yourself. I'm sorry it's been so rough for you, but well always make you feel welcome."

You knew, you always knew, but you just felt bad it's taken you up til now to fully understand that. You calm down and both of you stand up. "So Bro, did you come up from those stair? Did you just come from the barrier room?" You didn't want to lie about it and you slowly nod, "Yeah, I did something kind of foolish and walked into it..." You were cut off by Asriel an expression of horror on his face, "W-w-what, but your okay. I thought it was dangerous to touch it at least that's what mom and dad kept telling me as I was growing up."

You shrugged, "I don't know Azzy, I heard the same thing from mom and dad, but I walk right through it. I was outside the barrier and looking at the sky, and forest down below from atop of Mt. Ebott. After dealing with the issues I was having I came back through and up the stairs where you ran into me." Asriel face was trying to display so many emotion at this time, "I-I... That's so cool, but at the same time confusing. No one should be able to walk through the barrier. Though I've heard the possibility someone with a Human/monster Soul fused together could walk through the barrier... you haven't killed any monster since you been down here, right?"

You shake your head, "No, I haven't killed anyone, well I almost came close to killing you, but I wasn't in full control of myself at the time." Asriel looks at you, "You know Its been bugging me for a while about how you look, you didn't look like the humans I've seen in books, but I just thought maybe things have changed on the surface. Though with you able to walk through the barrier I'm now curious about something. Can you show me your Soul?"

At this question you were unsure how to respond, " _I'm not even sure how to do that, I saw Azzy do it once, but never followed up on it_ _?"_ Asriel sees the confusion on your face and grabs your hands. He cups them together and holds them to your chest. You feel something warm all of a sudden come out and as you bring your hands down you see what appears to be your Soul.

Asriel is looking at it and sees a purple heart, but in the center sees a gray secondary heart shape inside. "Bro, you have both a human and monster Soul. It's really pretty, but that explains being able to walk through the barrier. I'm still confused at how you have both, but It probably has something to do with how you look, right?" You keep looking at your Soul as it hovers there in your hands. You always felt you lost your Soul years ago. You nod at Azzy, "I didn't always look like this I didn't always have a tail, fur, or cat ears. This was something I got when I was ten years old and I only been like this for little over a year now."

Asriel looks at you confused, "How does that work? I've never heard anything like this before. Though we have been down here for a long time so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that humans can change appearances." You look down at you feet, "Well I had no idea this could be done either and it wasn't something I had a choice over. These changes were done to me against my will at a lab. No one should have to go through what I did. It was so painful and I blacked out from it. When next I woke I was like this and some of my human features replaced with that of a cat." You were doing your best to hold back your tears.

Asriel saw how much of a hard time talking about this was and give you another hug, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I couldn't even imagine what that would be like to go through." You shake your head, "There's not much that can be done about it now. Also the barrier been keeping you all down here for a thousand years. This is why I avoided your question about people. People can be very cruel, and it can be harsh to live day to day..." new tears stain your face, "I-I'm sure there's some nice h-humans, but I never m-met them."

"I'm beginning to understand what you've been through. You don't have to say anymore let's leave the rest for another time." You nod, "T-Thanks for listening Azzy, I-I'm sorry to dump this on you. It does feel good to get some of it off my chest though." You both stand there Asriel still holding you in hug and waits til you have calmed down. "I think we should get back before Mom and Dad really start worrying."

You nod, "Um, I do have a question though. How do I put my Soul back?" Asriel chuckles and shows you as it goes back inside. Your still amazed at seeing it still, but that raises a question, " _Do the scientist know they made a human/monster hybrid, or was it a fluke?"_ You put that in the back of your mind for later and as you approach home, "Hey Azzy, could you keep this between us about the barrier and everything else we talked about. I just think that after being gone for hours I really don't want make mom and dad worry more. I'll tell them someday, but for now I like to keep it on the down low." Asriel just nod and agrees to keep it a secret between you both for now.

You both walk in to see a worried Asgore and Toriel at the table. When the door opens and you both walk in they rush towards you. Toriel scoops you both up as Asgore wraps his arms around all of you. "Where have you been my children, we've looked everywhere for you and had all of the Royal Guards looking to." You kind of give a low chuckle, "Well you could say, "I was right under your noses this whole time." Though then again you could also say I was above you." You look at Asriel as he chuckles at what you said and both Asgore and Toriel look at each other then back at you.

Asgore then decides to follow-up on what you mean by that, "What do you mean by this my son? Is it a riddle?" You then shake your head, "I've kind of been in the castle this whole time I was in the room where the barrier was. I'm sorry. I know we're not suppose to go down there, but I need some time to myself to think stuff over. I didn't mean to worry anyone, but I promise not to go down there again." They both look more concerned then angry, "I'm just glad your alright my child. Everyone need time to themselves and as long as you understand then everything is fine."

You do you best to give Toriel a hug considering how your being held, "Thanks mom, dad, I'll try to be more open about things and come to you if I need to talk about them. I just had to really sort out a lot of thoughts and how I wanted to deal with them in the future." They both nod, "As long as no one is hurt then everything is as Tori said." Both Asriel's and your stomach growl at that moment and everyone starts laughing. "I guess you two are hungry and it is a little past dinner time."

The night winds down and you manage to get a decent night of sleep. Sure you still had images of the past, but they seem less haunting then they have been. You and Asriel start learning magic together, but the lessons aren't making much sense to you. The way Toriel describing it, about envisioning and giving it form, but nothing about incantation. You asked her about this and she looks at you equally confused. "The magic you describe sounds like magic of old. Like the type that was used to put up the barrier, but how do you know about such old magic?"

You think it would be faster to show her then explain it. You focus for a moment as a diamond shape stone-like object with 4 sides on the top and bottom appears. Two glowing runes on the top, one is green, and the other is a light bluish-white. Asriel at this point has stopped working on his magic training as he sees the floating object hovering above your palm. "What is it?" Asriel asked, his curiosity peaked as he walks over to you.

"I'm not sure about all of how it works, but the scientist who gave me this said it was a "Magic Rune Stone". It was blank when I first had it and eventually two runes appeared over time. Each rune is a spell I know, well in a sense. I see the words in my head as I focus on the rune, this one..." you point to the green one, "Is the healing spell I know and this one..." you point to the bluish-white rune, "Is a spell to cast lightning."

Asriel holds out his hand, "Can I touch it?" You look at him with a smile and giggle, "Here hold your hand flat." He does so as you transfer it so it's hovering in the palm of his hand(paw) rotating slowly. Taking his other hand he runs a finger over the surface gently touching it and you start chuckling. Asriel looks at you head tilted at what so funny.

You see his confusion, "Sorry, its just your fur is ticklish." He looks back down and touches it again. You giggle and chuckle at the feeling, "So you can feel me touching the surface of the rune stone?" You nod, "Yeah, it's linked to me. They said something about, "It's the core". I'm not 100% sure what that means, but I know when I touch it I could feel it as though say touching my arm for example." As Asriel continues to examine the rune stone you giggling from time to time, and you turn to Toriel, "So I take it this magic works entirely different then the magic you and Asriel use."

She nod, "Yes, it's still magic and I can sense it, but it does feel a lot like magic of old I've seen in the past." "Well I guess I'm back to teaching myself, but I still want to train with Azzy like we are now." She smile, "I'm sorry I can not be of more help in teaching you how to focus magic, but you still more then welcome to practice here." You nod and then giggle again, " _Okay that's enough of Asriel messing with your rune stone."_ You turn back to Asriel to take back your rune stone when something happens and a glow appears on the surface. You now see a third rune engraved upon it next to the other runes and the new rune is glowing red.

Asriel looks at it, "I-I didn't do it, it's not my fault, at least I think it's not my fault." You reach out as you take it back and then let it vanish back into you. You focus on the new rune as the incantation form in your mind. A half smile/grin on your face as you realize what you can cast. You hold out your hand and then a fireball appears above your palm. "Interesting, its like being in contact with Azzy it was able to unlock a new spell. Since Azzy can use fire magic it somehow unlocked a fire rune"

Asriel and Toriel look at the ball of fire in your hand, "Well it seems we were able to help you learn something after all my child. Though that's not the usual method I'm use to seeing it's still very interesting." Asriel eyes were sparkling, "So now we can work on our fire magic together." You close your hand and as you do so the fire fades. "I would, but this spell wasn't difficult to cast compared to my healing spell. I think I should focus more on that since it seems elemental magic is much easier for me to cast." You see Asriel looking disappointed at this.

"Aw, don't feel so down Azzy, I'm still going to practice daily, but just a different spell. Also I'm not sure if I would be able to help you practice since the two magics seem so different. Mo...Toriel(Since she preferred that while being a teacher) is probably going to be able to help you more. Though I'll still cheer you on all the same." Asriel looks up and smile weakly, "Yeah, your probable right, but I just thought I finally had someone else to practice with." Toriel giggle, "What is your teacher not good enough to practice with anymore?"

Asriel blushed as he shakes his head, "N-no, I meant someone the same age as me. Nothing against you Mo...Toriel." She giggles again, "He'll still be practicing here, but just on different magic and spell. You still both have to work on it just the same." You nod, "Yeah, Healing magic isn't a cake walk for me. Healing you was the first time it actually worked and all the other times I tried it in the past it just fizzled out on me. So I guess in someway you did kind of help me again. So I guess I'll try and do the same for you somehow."

This seems to cheer Asriel up hearing that he helped you do something you couldn't do before. Though he wishes it was under better circumstances, but he was hurt and there's no better time for something like healing magic to work then when someone is hurt. Well you both practice at your respective magic and Asriel is having an easier time then you are. You felt as if you were going to pass out any moment. You finally just give up and lay back. Exhausted from casting the healing spell just a couple of time. You really unsure why you had a healing spell if it's this difficult to cast.

Toriel looks over to see you sprawled out on the floor, looking as if your ready to fall asleep at any minute, "Asriel why don't we call it a day for now. I think Broderick needs to rest." You wave your hand slightly in the air, "Oh don't mind me... I'm fine. Let Azzy keep practicing if he wants." Toriel comes over, picks you up and start walking to the door. Asriel see this and follow suit. You lean back to get Asriel in sight, "Help Azzy I'm being kidnapped by our teacher. Tell mom I may not get home til later."

Everyone chuckles at this, but shortly on the way back you were asleep in Toriel's arms. Asriel walks next to Toriel, "I guess he really is going to have a hard time getting that spell down. He wasn't at it very long. It was only like ten minutes or so." Toriel looks down at Asriel, "Any magic can be difficult and I remember someone having a hard time making a flame for their first time." Asriel blushed, "Yeah, but I never remember being this tired afterwards."

Toriel thought to herself, " _It is true that this seems so hard for him and yet his other spells just come naturally. I don't know very much about how a rune stone works, but maybe I can see if I can find anything on the old magic. I'm sure there maybe a book somewhere in the underground."_ Asriel noticed that Toriel was lost in thought, "Mom, what are you thinking about?" She looks back at Asriel, "I was just thinking I might look into the subject of old magic for Broderick to help him with learning how to make it easier to cast his magic." You all arrive home and step inside.

Once inside she puts you on your bed and heads to the kitchen starts making dinner. Asriel decides to draw some pictures while he's waiting and thirty minutes passed as Toriel asks Asriel to wake you up. He went into the room, walks over to the side of the bed, and shakes you a bit, "Bro, dinner is ready. Do you feel rested enough to have some?" You grumble something and curl into a ball and Asriel giggles at how cute you look.

He walks out to the kitchen and sits at the table, "I think Broderick needs to sleep a bit longer. He curled up into a ball like at cat when I tried to wake him." Toriel giggles at this, "Let him sleep, I'll put some away in the fridge, and he can have it later." You sleep the night away just to tired to want to get up. In the morning things do get back on track and your super hungry. You end up having both breakfast and last nights dinner.

Toriel hands you a small book that's not very big which could easily fit in your pocket. "What's this mom? Is this reading material for the day?" She shakes her head, "I went though the library and books known in the underground while you were asleep looking for something that ties to the old magic. I thought it may help you figuring out how to make casting your healing spell a little easier." You open the book and it's really hard to read since it seem to be cryptic. You do see a few characters that you recognize.

"Um, would it be okay if I study this for today?" She nods, and you leave the table heading back to your room. Hours later and you've only scratched the surface of what's in this little book. You put the book aside and massage your forehead, " _Ugh I felt like my brain was going to melt. I need to check other books and see if I can decipher the content more. My only problem is I don't think I'll found what I'm looking for down here. I think it's time for a field trip up top to check the libraries there."_

You decide that it can wait til tomorrow. You didn't want to worry anyone, but how to explain to your mom and dad you can pass through the barrier. You told Asriel to keep it between the both of you for now, but it's an option that's open to you since you found out you could. You could tell Azzy to just make something up for you. The problem is if they went to get you and you weren't there you both could be in trouble. This was your personal issue and you decide to leave a note instead.

They were going to find out sooner or later. So you'll tell them when you get back, and in the mean time it would take you mind off things for a while as you studied the book more. You might catch up on some other subjects while you are out and about. Now that you knew how to read and write better thanks to Toriel. You might even see if you could get a library card and check out some books. It might even make Toriel happy to have some new source of information to teach Asriel.

Since Toriel and Asriel are doing magic lessons at this time you might practice something a bit easier to pass the time. You walk out front and activating your lightning magic you begin to focus and change its form to mimic a dragon you move it around the cavern working on control. You decide to switch to fire as you focus it into a pillar and then hollow the center of it. You then send lightning streaking down the center of the pillar of fire. You decided to call this, "Plasma Ark." You could have probably spent more time on the name, but it's your attack and that's what your going with.

Though it must have caught the attention of Toriel and Asriel as you see them coming into view. "My child are you okay? We heard a loud noise come from this direction." You just scratch the back of you head, "Sorry mom, didn't mean to scare you. I took a break from the book you gave me and decided to toil around with my fire and lightning magic. The lightning magic can be kind of loud. I'll try and practice somewhere more secluded next time."

Asriel's eyes lite up, "Really? Can you show us? I mean we're here now and we know what it is." You look at Toriel, "I don't know Azzy. It's up to mom if that's okay. I did say I would practice in a more secluded location next time." Asriel looks at Toriel and she looks down at how big Asriel's eyes with a pleading look. She sighs and smile, "I guess it would be okay, but this is the last time today and especially near the house."

You move further from the house just to ease any worry Toriel had. You begin the pillar of fire as you then hollow it out. Then you send the lightning right down the center. Asriel runs over to you, "That was SO COOL! I so want to learn how to do that." You get a shiver as you notice a glare from Toriel, "Ha ha ha, I don't think that's really feasible Azzy..." You move next to him and whisper, "Beside I think mom isn't okay with this idea, she's kind of got that, "You better not" look going on."

Asriel turns slightly to face Toriel and notices what you're talking about. He scratches the back of his head, "Ha ha ha, On second thought it that looks kind of hard to pull off and I can't even use lightning magic. So um, how about some dinner instead." Toriel starts heading to the house and you both follow behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning rolls around, you eat breakfast, and ask Toriel if you could have another day studying the book. You promise tomorrow you'll start working on other things like math, reading, science, history, and writing. She gives you the okay as she heads out with Asriel to the library within the castle. You grab a jacket that Toriel made you and put the hood over your head to hide your ears. You tuck your tail away under your shirt and jacket. Finally you put on some gloves to hide any visible features on you hands. You double check to make sure nothing would give you away.

You pull out your note that you wrote up yesterday and place it on the fridge. You walk down to the barrier, " _Well so much for keeping my promise of not coming back down here, but since I'm going tell them about it I think it's a fair trade off."_ Well you hoped at any rate, or you might make them more worried then they already are at times.

You walk through and take in the brisk morning air, " _Well time to do some running. Shouldn't take me more then a few second to reach the closet city."_ You activate your speed ability and run down the mountain trail. You get there quickly and head to the library. You knew some locations in this town due to your parents. Though that's the last thing you wanted to think about. Once there you start looking at language books and try to figure out some of the stuff in the book.

You asked the librarian if they had any paper and a pencil you could use. The lady smiles at you as she reached under the desk and hands you a few sheets along with a pencil. You thank her and head back to the table you were using. Time seemed to pass by it was 1:00pm now and you got here at 9:00am. You stretch and decide to pocket your book with your notes you've taken down. You decided to find some books that, if possible you would like to check out for Toriel.

You find a few that looked interesting and head to the front desk again, "Um, I was wondering if I could check out these books? I don't have a library card, but I'd like to get one if I can." The lady looks at you, "Of course, you just need to fill out this sheet." You look it over, most of it you could work around, but it required an address. Your pretty sure putting a mountain down isn't going to fly. You decide to put down your old address which your lucky you remember somehow.

You hand the paper back to her, "You live in the neighboring town from here. Isn't that a little inconvenient to check out books from this library?" You think quickly, "I'm staying with my Aunt and Uncle for a couple of weeks and I like to get one for the library here for when I'm visiting." She nod and puts a stamp on it and then reaches down under the desk.

She punches some information into the computer, scans the books, and then hands you the card. "There you go dear and I've already put the books in the system you wanted as checked out. Make sure to have them back within a week." You nod and thank her as you carry the books out with you.

You hold on to them tight and run back to Mt. Ebott. You walk through the barrier and head back home. As you get back and you walk in you see Toriel at the table with a very concerned look as she is holding your note. You sigh, as you place your books on the table. "So I see you got my note." So looks at you and nods, "I did my child, but it was somewhat vague in what you meant about going out. You didn't put a place down on where you were going..." You cut in at that point.

"Well mom that's the part I really needed to talk to both you and dad about." You glance over and notice Asriel peaking around the corner, "Remember how I went to the barrier room?" She nods, "Yes, you said you went there to gather your thoughts." You gulped, "Um...Well I sort of went there and walk into the barrier to try and... kill myself." She gone completely livid and she doesn't even seem able to gather her thoughts to form words.

You decide to continue, "Well the thing is as you can tell I'm fine and I'm still here. Instead I ended up on the other side of the barrier over looking the view outside. Let's just say it was kind of a shock to me as it is currently for you." Toriel looks as though she regaining a bit of composer, "I don't understand my child why would you do something like this? You seem so happy with everything. I don't see why you would try to feel the need to kill yourself."

You decide to wave Asriel into the kitchen, "It's because I almost killed Azzy that day." Tears start welling up, "I-I heard something in my head a-and t-then I lost control of myself. I tackled Azzy to the f-floor and..." You were having a hard time continuing and Asriel chimed in to help you out while he rubbed a hand on your back.

"He had his claws out and arm back ready to strike me through the chest. While I was looking at him something seemed off the look in his eyes looked pained and confused. I reach out and hugged him he began to relax, but then he suddenly bolted out the door. By time I got there he was gone and then the whole search for him began. I ran into later coming out from the stairwell to the barrier. We talked about some of the things of his past between us, but Bro asked if we could keep this between us until he was ready."

Toriel sat there for a minute taking everything in. She slowly stood up and walked over to you. You closed your eye and for some reason you just expected something else, but instead you felt her pick you up and comfort you in her arms. No words were spoken, none were really needed you knew she forgave you, and she didn't want you feeling worse then you already are. You just let it all go as you gripped her robe and cried into her chest. You manage to get another topic off your chest, but you were far from scratching the surface of you past.

You were placed in your bed exhausted from the crying spell you just had for the last twenty minutes. Toriel walks back to the kitchen and sits down at the table again. She then looked over at the books you brought in, " _I don't recognize any of these books."_ She pulls them over and starts looking through them. Upon opening the first book she found a piece of paper inside.

She unfolds it and read it to herself, " _Hey mom, if you're reading this it must mean we had the talk about the barrier and all. I went through the barrier today needing to get more information then what's available in the underground. I manage to get a bit more sorted out from that book you gave me. Though since I was already at the library I decide to look for some books to bring back that you could use for Azzy and I. Sorry I broke my promise of not going near the barrier, but I hope you understand. Love Broderick._ "

She sets down the note and starts looking through the books. These seemed very interesting and may help with teaching you both a newer curriculum. Toriel got up with the books in hand. She decided to move to here favorite chair and sets the books on a nearby table. She continues going through the first book she opened and then Asriel comes over, "What did Bro bring back with him?" Toriel places the book in here lap still opened, "He seems to have brought some books back from the surface. They seem to have new material I can use for towards both of your studies." She pause for a minute before resuming.

"Asriel, you said Broderick and you two talked after the first time he went through the barrier. Could you tell me what you two talked about?" Asriel hesitated for a moment, "Well, we talked about how it was possible for him to even pass through the barrier. I showed him how to look at his Soul and I think we both were surprised about it for different reasons, but he had both a human and monster Soul. The monster Soul he said was probably what happen to him in a lab on the surface."

Toriel ponders this for a second, "Do you know what they did in this lab to make something like this possible?" "Well he told me he wasn't always the way he is now. He was fully human, but he was later changed in the lab and that's why he looks like he does now. He's also said, "That he's only been like this for a little over a year."

Toriel then sits back a bit more in the chair, "This is a lot to take in and I feel we haven't gotten to the worst of it yet. Though I will have to talk to your father about this when he gets back. Broderick being able to leave the barrier opens more things for us to worry about. Once he walks through were unable to follow and know if he's okay. I think tomorrow we'll take a break from things why don't you and Broderick have fun. Try to take your minds off things for the time being."

Asriel nods, "Okay mom, maybe we should go to the garden and just relax a bit. Then we could maybe go to Snowdin if that's okay with you and dad." Toriel smiles, "I think we can manage letting you both do that much and you can show him around a bit more. Last time we were there we didn't stay that long." It got late and Asriel went to bed. Toriel sat down to talk the situation over with Asgore and Asgore had a look of concern himself from the information.

"Well I guess that explains what he meant about being right under our noses, but above us as well. Sadly I don't know how to stop our son from leaving the barrier besides putting our trust into him. I could put a couple of guards down in the barrier room to make sure he doesn't try and sneak out. Though Tori my dear would we be much better keeping him trapped down here? I feel we wouldn't be any better then the humans that placed the barrier."

Toriel sighs, "I feel so helpless and you do have a point. I just think we should keep it to a minimum. No more then once a month just until we can find a better salutation. Though we'll tell our son about all this so he understand were just trying to keep him safe. I just don't want to see him get hurt." They sat there for a moment in silence before Asgore spoke up.

"Unfortunately Tori I don't think much poses a threat to him physically. I want to show you something down in the barrier room." They both get up and head to the barrier room where Asgore points to the wall, "I think our son is more capable then he's letting on." Toriel walks over and sees the imprint of a small fist in the wall. The damage enough that any normal human hand would have been broken. "I think we should have Gaster look him over, but if what we have heard of his past this may upset him or worse."

Toriel shakes her head, "Hasn't he been through enough for one life time. As you said yourself, "Would we not be any better then the human who put up the barrier." Having Gaster run test on him would be the same and it would just open the gaping wound in Soul more. If, and only if he agrees to it will I allow it, but if he refuses then this subject with Gaster is closed."

Asgore nods, "I can accept that and find it fair. He should have the final say in the matter. So the question is, "When do we bring this all up?" Should we get it over tomorrow, or wait a week? The longer we wait the harder I feel it'll be to ask him, and tell him about the limitation to the surface and Gaster."

Toriel looks at the wall, then the barrier, and finally back at Asgore. "I told them to enjoy themselves tomorrow and forget about this for a day, but..." she pauses for a moment, "It will only get harder and swept away as time goes on. Then it'll be forgotten all together and one day it will come back up again. Then we'll be right back where we started."

They both head back to the house and decide to call it a night. In the morning both Broderick and Asriel come to the table ready for breakfast. They saw both Asgore and Toriel there at the table. You both take a seat, Breakfast already waiting both of you and as Asriel takes a few bite you slowly begin to speak, "I have a feeling you both have something you want to tell me about yesterday." They both nod and go over what was discussed last night.

You look deep in thought over what you were told about the barrier and seeing someone named Gaster. You are okay with the whole barrier thing, but told them you had to return the books in a week time. They agree to let you do so, but you had to return once you were done. "So what is it Gaster will doing? What kind of test will he be running" They looked at each other and Asgore was the one to talk.

"From what has been revealed of your past I feel there is a lot of question that need to be answered. I'm sure you still have some questions about what they did to you in that lab. I think it would be in the benefits of us all if you let him see what he maybe able to learn about what the humans have done to you. Though we're leaving this up to you, if you don't want to agree to it then the matter will be dropped and never brought up again."

You slide from your chair and walk to the door with a grave expression on your face your voice sounding empty, "I need some time to think about this if that's okay." You don't even wait for a reply and walk out the door. Asriel gets up intent on following you, but both Toriel and Asgore tell him to give you some space. "But mom, dad, he look like he was in so much pain and I don't want him to be alone like that." They both shook their heads again and just repeated themselves.

Asriel gets mad and heads to his room slamming the door in the process. "It went as well as we expected huh Tori." She leans back in the chair a bit, "I hope they both understand after they had some time to themselves." They both sighed as the day was going to be a gloomy one. Broderick went back where he first was first found by Asriel and Toriel.

He looked up, " _So is it back to being hooked up and test ran on me again. Sure they said it was more or less to understand what has happened to me, but it still going to feel about the same. Though they're at least giving me the right to reject it completely and the matter would be dropped. That's more then I got during the year I spent at the lab."_

You were so frustrated you ended up casting your lightning magic over and over again at the ground. You went to the point were you sweating and breathing heavy from doing so. You just fall back and let the little bit of sun that's entering from above to wash over you. The ground had a deep hole where you concentrated your spell. You were going to have to cover that up at some point so no one got hurt. Though for now you just closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Asriel stewed in his room, he understood what his parents said, but he felt as though he should be doing something to help you. Hours went by and Asriel heard the front door open and shut. He rushed out and saw you there, "Hey Bro, are you okay?" You look up still a bit absent minded in a low tone, "Oh hey Azzy, yeah I'm fine. Is mom and dad around?" Asriel shakes his head, "They told me a little bit ago they were going for a walk and would be back in time for dinner." You nod as you began to walk to your room.

As you walk past Asriel he wraps his arm around you from behind, "Whatever you decide on I just want you to know that I'll be by your side. You won't have to do this alone like before." You turn yourself around still in the hug Azzy has on you, "Thanks Azzy, but I have to start facing my past instead of running from it. I've made a decision about Gaster and I'm going to go through with it."

Your trembling at this point voice shaky, "I-I want y-you there w-with me. I-I need t-to do this, b-but I'm afraid..." Your voice give out as you now had your arms locked around Asriel afraid if you let go that you'd be alone again. Tears were soaking Asriel shoulder fur as Asriel hugs you tighter, "Don't worry Bro I'll be there for you through it all. I won't let anything separate us."

Toriel and Asgore walked in to see the sight as they looked at each other. Toriel just comes over and wraps her arms around both of you. "Don't worry my child you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." You shake you head weakly say, "I want to do it." Toriel just does her best to comfort you and letting the matter lay to rest for now.

The time itself with Gaster was interesting to say the least. Asriel was always there otherwise you would refuse to let them do anything. It was a bit of a hassle for Gaster to work around Asriel, but he managed. Sans helped analyzing the data, but it literally nothing like they seen before. They ran test after test and you yourself slowly got absorbed in all the data as they explained it the best they could to you. You were going over the information and were learning the computers in Gaster lab.

For such old technology it was amazing what they were able to do with it. You twelfth birthday rolled around and you were learning things rather quickly. Gaster was impressed by how well you were keeping up with everything. Though at the end of the day you were an average kid. Well as average as someone who's altered by scientist gets.

Though your peace was about to be broken for the first time in a while. Asriel and you were walking through Snowdin to visit the ruins. You felt something was off when you entered, but wasn't sure what. Asriel ran ahead while you were slightly distracted. You heard him suddenly scream and you rushed to the source. When you arrived you saw three-six legged robot with pincers and saw blade like arms above them. You saw one on top of Asriel and you leaped at it. You tackled it away from him and throw it at the back wall of the cavern.

Asriel tried to get away from the other two and threw a flame at each of them. It didn't seem to have any effects on them as they continued to approached him. You turn to go after the other two, but the one you threw grabbed your leg. You turned and send your lightning ark down on it. The robot exploded you did you best to guard yourself as you got thrown back.

You manage to stay on your feet getting only slightly singed and a few cuts from the debris. During all this however Asriel is struck by one of the saw blades from one of the robots in the arm, he then was grabbed and thrown against the side of the cavern. He screamed out in pain from the blade cutting his arm. When he was thrown against the wall the impact knocked him out.

Your face couldn't have been more darker as pure rage coursed through you. Your form shifted taking on more feral features and you were on top of the one that threw Asriel. You punch downward at the robot as your fist exited through the other end and you leap off as it explodes.

You land in front of Asriel covering him from any of the flying debris. Some pierces your back as you wince, but you just shake the pain off focused on protecting Asriel. You turn to the final one and snap your finger. A pillar of fire forms around it, you snap your finger again, and send a bolt of lightning down the middle of the pillar.

The explosion was contained within the pillar of fire and once you were sure it was safe you released the spell. You reach behind you and pull some fragments from your back with your claws. Your wounds healing up almost right away you walk over to Asriel and pick him up. Your home in moments as you walk in the house. Toriel turns to greet both of you, but ends of dropping the plate she's drying off. She sees you in this more feral form, fur on you face, your eyes have change fully that of cat pupils, and your form in general was a little bulkier.

As you walk in the direction of your room you spoke up, but your voice is much deeper, "Mom get the first aid kit and I'll explain while we're treating Azzy." You turn the corner and Toriel still trying to compose herself from what she had seen. Blood dripping on the floor heading to the bedroom.

After a moment she walked to the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit. She brings it into you and you set to work on Azzy's arm. You use a little of your healing magic to stop the bleeding, but still need to clean and treat it with bandages. You take care of other small cuts during which you explain things to Toriel.

Toriel was looking you over were there's holes and scorch marks from protecting Asriel from the explosion. "I'm fine mom. It's a curse and a blessing how fast I heal. If only I could apply my natural healing to others, but the best I can do is the little healing magic I have. Though I think I'm finally getting the hang of it a bit more the information in the book has been helpful." You climb up on the bed next to Asriel and lay next to him wrapping your arms around him.

"I'm going to stay with Azzy and I'm feeling a bit tired myself after everything." Toriel gave both of you a hug and kiss. Then left to clean up the broken plate in the kitchen. She was thinking as she was cleaning up, " _Why were such things down he in the first place? Now I have to make sure that area of the ruins was off-limits to anyone and Asgore posted guards at the entrance. Though who knows how effective the guards will be against something like these machines."_

A couple of hours pass as Asgore returned home. When he walks in he sees a troubled look on Toriel's face, "Tori my dear what is the matter?" She explains what happened earlier today, "It seems like trouble is following our son Gorey. I don't know what to do and despite how we should be protecting him it seems to be the reverse." Asgore strokes his beard, "It seems as though the barrier isn't keeping out everything like it should be. I'm not sure if the magic is wavering or we don't understand the barrier as well as we think."

Toriel just looks more distressed then before, "I think we need more information about this, but who knows if any information remains to this day about the barrier. As much as I'm against it I think Broderick should see what he can find on the surface once he's rested up." Asgore nods, "I agree. If people or machines can get through then there's no telling what harm may come to our people. It saddens me that a child is protecting us. What sort of king am I let alone parent to allow this. How is Asriel and Broderick?"

Toriel looks in the general direction of the bedroom, "Physically they'll be fine, but I'm more worried about how mentally traumatizing this has all been. I don't know know how Broderick is able to move forward everyday. I like to think we've helped to some extent, but he's only been with us for a year. That's still eleven years he's been through we weren't there for. How do we make up for that?" Asgore reaches out his hand and grips Toriel's hand.

"We do it one day at a time my dear and that's all we can do. We can't change what is already past and done. So we'll be there for the both of them the best we can. Even we're not perfect and make mistakes." Asgore stands up, "I'm going to go out and make everyone aware that the ruins will be off limits until further notice." Toriel nods, "I'll prep some dinner, I'm sure once they wake up they'll be hungry, and it'll help take my mind off this for a bit."

Asriel stirs in bed and looks around to notice he's back in their room. He notices your arms around him as he smiles, " _I guess we encountered more trouble and probably worried mom and dad again."_ Asriel tries to wiggle out of your grip, but winces from pain in his arm, "Careful Azzy you took a nasty cut to your arm. I did my best to treat it, but it's still going to take a few more treatments before it will be one hundred percent." You say as you look at him with a single eye open.

"Sorry Bro I didn't mean to wake you. It seems like we got into another situation that you manage to find a way to get us out of. My attacks weren't effective it seems either." He look down disappointed, "Hey you tried it's not like we were expecting to run into anything at the ruins today, but the most important thing is your alright. I sort of lost it down there when you got hurt and I kind of freaked mom out when I got home." You give a light chuckle.

Asriel looks at you with a smirk on his face, "I think coming home hurt would freak out any parent." You shake your head, "I was more referring to how I looked. Lets just say I was feeling more catty then before. Like someone let the cat out of the bag." You chuckle a bit more at the bad puns it seems Sans was rubbing off on you. Asriel looks at you confused, "I don't get it..." You just snicker and begin to laugh more.

"You could also say, "Someone really got my goat." Tears were forming on your eyes as you begin to laugh even harder. You roll over and fall off the bed as Asriel looks over the side of the bed thinking you finally lost it. Toriel walks into the room hearing the laughter from the kitchen. She blinks as she sees you on the floor laughing and looks over at Asriel who shrugs, "My child, are you okay? What is it that is so funny?" Toriel was concerned, but happy you are still able to laugh with what you've been through.

"I don't get what he means about. "coming home and being more catty." That it was like someone let the cat out of the bag and someone really got his goat." Now even Toriel was laughing at what was just said. Asriel still left in the dark of what was so funny. You manage to lift yourself off the floor and see him look slightly annoyed. You got up and give his snozzle a kiss and he starts blushing. "Sorry Azzy, I'll fill you in later, but your just so adorable when your pouty." Toriel just giggles at this and stands up, "Well if your both feeling better I made some dinner."

You look at your mom, "Could you give us a minute mom I just need to do something for Azzy before we eat." She nods, "Of course my child I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She leave the room as you turn your attention back to Asriel. "I'm sorry you had to get hurt back there. I feel I was off my A-game and I should have reacted quicker." Asriel shook his head, "If you weren't there in the first place I wouldn't be alive now. If the worst that comes from it all was a cut on my arm, some bumps, and bruises then I should count myself lucky."

You look at his arm and hold up you hands, "I'm going to tend to your wound a little more. It may take a few more times, but at least I can speed it along." Asriel grabs your hands, "You don't have to I know how much it tires you when you..." You cut him off, "It's fine as long as I do it in small sessions then its not so bad. Beside your my brother and I don't like seeing you hurt anymore then you like seeing me hurt."

Asriel just smile at you and lets go of your hands and nods. You focus your magic over the wound carefully making sure you don't over do it. Once your done you just stretch and yawn, "Well I guess we should go grab some dinner." You both head to the kitchen were you both wolf down your meal. Asgore returned that evening, you all talk about the issue with the barrier and how they need more information that isn't available in the underground.

"So you want me to go out and see what I can find above? Are you sure your both okay with me going up there? I don't want to cause you to worry more in doing so." Asgore spoke up, "Of course we'll still be worried, but we'll be even more worried if were not even safe in our own homes. To many people could be hurt if this happens again, but I still care about your own safety. Which is why we aren't taking this lightly. If we knew another way we would take it."

You see Asriel face haunted from this news his shoulders slump. You reach over and shake his shoulder lightly smiling at him. He smile weakly back at this, but still looks worried. "Don't worry Azzy I'll be careful while I'm looking around, but this seem necessary or we could all be in trouble. If I had some money I would bring you back something, but..."

Toriel looks at you, "Well we could give you some money if you need some." She goes off and when she returns she hands you a gold looking coin. You stare at it in disbelief, "T-This is a gold coin. Is this really a gold coin?" They both nod, "Mom, dad, this is worth a lot of money on the surface today. This is more money then I ever held in my life and I seen my far share of cash and other item of worth, but nothing worth this much. Only to watch it all disappear as quickly as it came."

They both look at each other and the back at it seeing your hands shaking. "Is it really worth that much? We have more if you think it will help you up there." You shake your head, "I-I c-couldn't I can't even believe I'm holding this as is and I wouldn't even know what to do with this much as is. Are you sure your okay with letting me have this?" They smile and both nod, "Of course my child we want to help you in anyway we can."

Though there is a small problem and that is the coin is minted with a picture of monsters on both side. That would seem kind of odd, your pretty sure no one would care that much if you traded it in, but if you had gold in it's raw form of the same weight you could at least say you did some panning for it. You explain this to your parents and they look back at you, "I'm sure we can manage what you asking my son, but I still don't see why it matters so much." You just explain it might attracted unwanted attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning rolls around and with some final preparation you all head to the barrier room. You give them all one last hug as you proceed through the barrier. Looking over your shoulder one last time see them waving to you. You run forward setting off to accomplish your new task at hand. You make it to the city, you find a gold exchange and acquire a thousand dollars for the amount. You pocket the money and head to the library.

You spend hours at the library before zooming to another and keep going until it's five in the evening. You knew you'd have to resume looking tomorrow, but while you we near a fast food joint decide to grab a bite before heading back. You order about twenty dollars of food and hand the cashier some money. You take a seat and scarf down your food since you missed lunch during your search.

Before returning home for the day you decided to purchase gifts for Azzy, Toriel, and Asgore. For Azzy you got him an older game console with a few games. For Toriel you got her a new frying pan and for Asgore you got him a new watering can and some assorted teas. You also picked up some basic cell phones for everyone figuring that Gaster could do something to make them work in the underground. You hope they liked the gifts, you never given anyone a gift before, unless you counted stealing things for your parents.

You shake your head at the thought, " _God I need a hug. I'll have to get one from Azzy, mom, or dad once I get home."_ You zip home and walk back through the barrier. You walked back to the house humming a little tune you heard in the stores you shopped in. You saw Azzy outside looking around for snails for Toriel to make snail pie and shuttered at the thought of this.

"Yo Azzy I'm back. I got you something I think your really going to like." Asriel turned to face you and then came bounding up, "Ooo, what is it?" "Why don't we go inside the house so I can set these bags down first." You both walk in and Toriel of course greets you with a hug, "Well there's that hug I needed." you chuckle as Toriel has a puzzled look on her face. "Are you okay my child? Did something happen while you were out?"

You shake your head, "Nah, just passing thoughts of the past. Just noted I could use a hug once I got home. Thanks for the assist with the hug mom." She giggles, "Anytime my child, but is it anything you need to talk about?" You shake your head again, "No, I'm fine. I did get you a gift while I was out though." She sets you down as you hand her a new frying pan, "Its lovely my other one was getting harder to fix with magic and I wasn't sure what I was going to do once it give out."

Azzy sat there looking anxious at the other bags eyes wide with suspense. You giggle, "Okay Azzy, I see you really want your gift now. If I make you wait any longer your eyes are going to pop out of your head." You reach down and pull out the box with an image of the console on it. Asriel looks at it with a puzzled look on his face, "So what is it?"

You laugh as he's looking over the box, "Its a video game console, you can hook it up to the TV and play games on it. I'll help set it up and we both can play some of the games I brought back for it. It may take some time learning how to play the games so don't get frustrated if it seems hard at first." Asriel nods, "So what's in the other bag?" You look down at it, "Oh, that's for dad. I got him a new watering can since his other one has seen better days and some assorted tea since the tea he has is a little old."

You just remember the other items you picked up, "Oh, I almost forgot I picked up these up for us." You pull out of the last bag four pay as you go phones, "I figure Gaster could rig them to work down here so we can keep in touch regardless of were we are." Toriel looks at the cell phones, "Oh, we have some of these we pulled from the garbage dump, but these are brand new and look more advance."

She pulls out her cell phone and shows it to you and you just chuckle, "Yeah, that's definitely kind of out of date smartphones are the new thing up on the surface. It has more features, but I think some may go to waste down here. Though I sure Gaster will figure something out. We'll do something with these later." You put the gifts for Asgore plus the cell phones in your room and head back out to help setup the game console.

You both really get lost in the two player space game and of course Azzy had a hard time at first, but you helped explain what each item did. After a while he was so engross in it you couldn't help smiling as you keep glancing his way. Asriel sees you looking over, "What's up Bro?" You shake your head and shrug, "Nothing, it's just nice to be sitting here having fun and not having all the doom and gloom we normally have to deal with."

Asriel nod, "Yeah, it nice to feel like a couple of kids every once and a while. Hey Bro, you think I'll ever get a chance to see the sky or stars?" You set down your controller, "I'd love to make that happen for you Azzy, but I don't think people are ready for monster yet. People have a hard enough time accepting each other, but I hope you can some day. I just can't promise you when that will happen though."

Asriel looks a little disappointed, but nods, "I guess, but I hope its soon. Did you find anything out on the barrier?" You look down at you feet, "Nothing yet, but there's still a lot of places to look. I only got to a couple of libraries today, but nothing that seemed like, "Magic instruction for barriers." as you made air quotes. "Give me some time I'm sure something will turn up and once it does I'll let you all know of course.

Night rolls around and you lay in bed looking at the ceiling, " _Sorry Azzy I did find something, but it's to early to tell if I can do anything with it or not. I still haven't figured out the incantation to it, but something bothers me. The way it sounds the barrier seem like it's alive or is able to let things in despite otherwise being told not to. Though until I've got a better understanding of it I rather not scare anyone."_

You look over at your sleeping brother, " _Ugh, I just can't sleep. I just keep thinking about all this old magic and how scientist were able to create this rune stone. It another hybrid in itself, science and magic, monster and human, and more questions then answers."_ You get up and head out to the living room. Toriel is still up of course and you walk out in front of her. She notices you putting the book she's reading on the table nearby.

"What is wrong my child? Did you have a bad dream?" you shake your head and reply, "No, I guess I'm frustrated that I'm not making any headway with... well anything." She reaches down and puts you on her lap, "Its only been one day and you shouldn't let it bother you so much. As you told Asriel, "You need more time." You nod, but look despondent, "I know, but its not just the barrier. It's also about myself I guess. They discarded me down here, like I was a failure, and if that's true what is it they're truly looking to create?"

Toriel gives you a hug, "I don't know what they're looking to create, but your fine the way you are. I'm just sorry no one up there could have seen that and we are glad to have you as our child." You smile weakly and return the hug, "Thanks mom, your right, and I shouldn't let it get to me. You mind if I just sit here for a while til I fall asleep?" She shakes her head as you just rest your head against her and close your eyes.

Time seems to flyby and your search for information about the barrier comes to a close. You also started digging up information about the lab that made the alteration to you and found what maybe a location. You made your way back home on a daily bases, but informed them that you haven't found much yet. You sat on top of a tall skyscraper looking down at the city. Feet dangling over the side as you watch the busy streets below.

Today was your thirtieth birthday, " _Another year has gone by and yet it seems I've got bad news either way I look at it. Magic in its own right has a living essence or will of its own and even though the current barrier wasn't suppose to let anything in or out based on the casters instructions it may choose to do so otherwise. Then even the best barrier isn't going to be fool-proof."_

You sigh and stand up on the ledge, " _I guess I'll head home, there's no point in continuing, and I want to spend time with my family on my birthday."_

You zip back home and walk up to the cavern entrance as a eerie sense of dread went down your back. You look back down below and feel as though something or someone is watching you. Then any presence you felt is gone, but the lingering feeling remains.

You get back home and walk in, "Mom, Dad, Azzy, I'm home. You hear two sets of foot falls head your way as Asriel and Toriel enter. "My child welcome back. Did you have much luck in finding anything?" Asriel gave you a hug in which you returned as you reply, "No, maybe it was all a wild goose chase. I get a lead only to hit a dead end. There may not be any leads nearby and since the world is a big place information about the barrier may have gotten oversea."

"Well at any rate Bro, mom made you a cake for your birthday, and dad should..." Then a loud noise light an explosion is heard as the ground shakes and rumbles from below. The feeling that you felt returning in full force, "Azzy, mom, stay here. Something isn't right and that felt like it came from the barrier room." Before they both could protest against this you ran out the door only to stop as what looks to be a power armor is in front of you standing at fifteen feet tall.

Asriel comes running out of the house Toriel close behind now seeing this power armor in front of you all. You were filled with dread as everything seem to slow down. The power armor lifted its arm and aimed it at Toriel and Asriel. You dash forward and kick the arms upwards as it fires the shots are diverted away from them. Toriel launch her most powerful fire spell, but it didn't really do anything. You knew that Azzy magic had no effect on the robots when you both were attacked in the ruins about a year ago.

More people arrived coming up from the stairs. As you prepare for the additional people coming in you yell back at Toriel, "MOM GET AZZY AND YOURSELF BACK INTO THE HOUSE! GET TO THE BACK ROOM AND STAY DOWN!" She hesitated about leaving you, but you glare back with a serious look in your eye. She scooped up Asriel and runs back to the house. The power armor shoulder open exposing a missile launcher you run up and kick it over as the payload again fire upward to the ceiling.

Rocks fall from the explosion and you dodge out of the way. You had to get them out of here. Controlling how much strength you put in your spell you let loose multiple Lightning Arks onto each person. Leaving just the power armor and you. You jump up as it fires several rounds at you and using your pillar of fire to propel yourself out of the way at which the bullets strike the ceiling of the underground instead.

You land on top of it, then make your way to its back and find what looks to be a hatch of a sort. Using you claws to pry open the back you see someone inside looking on in horror. You punch him in the face holding back not to kill him. You pull him out of the power armor and proceed hoisting a couple of the soldiers at a time to take them down to the barrier. You do this until they're all down below. Though this led to a new problem and that was there is no barrier." _They must have removed it, but how did they know how to do that? This is really going to make this more complicated. Well I'm having a lousy birthday, but I can't leave this as is."_

You haul the soldiers outside and overlook the scene below. There were many more people below and they seem to be getting ready to mobilize and start heading your way. " _Yep, it's definitely going to be one of those day."_ You head back inside to get to work yourself. You use a claw in and around the entrance of the where the old barrier was. Drawing symbols into the surface and then you begin to chant the barrier spell.

The symbols begin to glow and you slowly hover off the ground your eyes closed as you concentrated. This wasn't easy for you to do and was taking a lot of effort to pull off. It took you about fifteen minutes and you look at you handy work. " _Okay, so that should keep everyone safe. Though I changed what is needed to remove the barrier. Only I can enter and leave the barrier no human/monster hybrid. Also the only way this barrier is coming down now is if my soul is destroyed, but I can't leave those guys outside on our door step. I could, but someone need to teach them we don't take kindly to being attacked."_

You leave out the barrier and hasten your speed. You head down the mountain trail engaging soldier on the way only knocking them out. Your quick relaxes are good, but even you can't dodge every shot fired at you. You get grazed in you arms and legs. Some debris from power armors exploding from other power armor trying to shoot you in the process.

" _Damn, they don't even seem to care about their own. I guess they really want me dead. Well can't have that everyone back at home would be sad if that happened. Not to mention I am the key for the barrier basically."_ You grab one of the soldier guns as you flip off of it, over him, and when he turns around to face you smack him right in the face with it. You look at your wounds as your only halfway through the hundred or so soldiers and a couple power armors left.

" _Well I guess I need to pick up the pace as much as I heal fast that probably doesn't mean I can't bleed out."_ Your form shifts and you take up your feral form you used when Asriel got hurt. You were much more quicker and able to finish up the rest in about five minutes. You head back home reverting to normal and walk into the house. You hear crying from the back room and make a worried dash.

As you get back into the room you see Asriel on his bed Toriel tending to a wound on his shoulder a few tears in her eyes. You noticed one on his leg as well, "Mom what happened?" She looks back at you, "M-my child, w-we were keeping low a-as you t-told us to and A-Asriel was adjusting himself w-when something flew through the wall and s-struck h-him. I-I can't seem to r-remove the o-object in h-his shoulder. I-I was going to work on t-the one on his leg when y-you came in."

Still from the shock of Asriel situation she takes notice your also covered in wound of varies type, "M-my child, not you too. We have to get..." you cut her off, "I'm fine mom, at least for now, but I need to find out why you can't remove the bullet from Azzy." You grab headgear that had a magnify scoop piece with a light you made with Gaster.

You make your way over to Asriel and start looking into the wound. You see a bullet of an odd design, it seems to have little spike jetting out from it keeping it lodge in place, and also keeping the wound opened. Taking your thumb, index, and middle finger you adjust you claws to use like tools. You cut a spike and tweezers it in-between your claw and do this until they're all removed. You remove the bullet and then using just enough magic to stop the bleeding.

You move down to his leg and look it over, it look as though its the same type of bullet, but it hasn't deployed the spikes. With a steady hand you careful remove it. Once it was clear from Asriel the spikes deployed. You set it off to the side healing the wound a bit. You proceed to clean, sow, and bandage Asriel up the rest of the way. You go over to your bed and wave Toriel over.

She comes over still in shock of what's happening and how your staying calm like it was nothing. You reach up and grab her hand, "He'll be fine mom though I could use your help. I can't reach some of the bullets in my back and need your help with them." She nods and you remove you shirt, "Oh my child, how are you not in pain when your hurt so bad?" She grabs some of the tools she tried using on Asriel and sits behind you."

"Well I fought a lot of things in that lab that injured me a lot and I fought almost everyday for a year." You begin dealing with the debris and bullets that you could reach as you continued. "I got hurt so much that I just built up a resistance to pain, but don't get me wrong this still hurts like a bitch."

Toriel flinches at the last word, but decides to let it pass. She's pulls free most of the ones in you back, and asked you to turn to your side. You raise your arm up as she works at a few more, "Though these guys seem to be tied to my past. Seriously I can't seem to get away from it even when a barrier stands between me and them. They had a symbol of a cat eye on their uniforms and on the power armor. This same symbol was in the lab I was in."

Toriel hands tense up and her face wide eye, "So were they after you?" You look at her and shake your head, "I not sure. They may have found out that I wasn't killed when they tried getting rid of me, but if that's the case why take down the barrier? If someone did recognize me while I was looking around for information over this last year on the surface then why not have dealt with me then. Something isn't adding up and I may know how to..." Toriel gently wrap her arms around, "Please my child, just let it be. Everyone is fine now and I don't want you putting yourself in harms way anymore."

You look down, "Sorry mom, your right. I should just take care of Azzy and myself for now." You finish removing the last of any objects from your body, but you felt off. "That's odd, my wounds haven't started..." You suddenly felt dizzy and lean against Toriel, "Mom, somethings wrong, I'm not healing like I normally do." You begin thinking what is wrong, but you just don't know.

"Guess you may need to stitch me up the old fashion way..." It was getting harder to stay awake and you've lost a lot of blood. Toriel was frantic at what your telling her and lays you down. She then starts setting to work on your wounds as she talking. You hear Toriel say something, but your eyes start to shut as darkness takes you way.

Your not sure how much time has passed, but when you wake your still hurting. " _So my wounds still haven't healed. I just don't understand I've never had this problem before."_ The realization hits you, " _That barrier spell, the healing spells, shifting into my feral form, and casting all that magic must have left nothing for my bodies healing."_ You reach down and pull forth the rune stone and the runes aren't glowing. It lies in your hands lifeless and still.

" _Is this what they meant by,"The core" that it is like a magic energy core. Did I just drain it completely? Will it recharge over time? I've never seen it like this."_ Your getting worried and start to panic about it. You make your way out of bed and head out to the kitchen. Leaning against the wall and limping as you make your way there.

You see both Toriel and Asgore sitting at the table talking. They notice you come in, "My child you shouldn't be moving in your condition. I shall take..." You speak up holding out the rune stone, "Mom, dad, somethings wrong with my rune stone. I need to see Gaster, please. I think I pushed it to hard and that's why I'm not healing like I normally do."

Asgore looks down at you and gently picks you, "My son are you sure that it's not suppose to do that? Plus Gaster ran a bunch of test and couldn't make heads or tails on any of it. How is he suppose to help?" You begin to think, "I'm thinking about the Core that turn geothermal energy into magic. He may be able to divert magical energy to the rune stone."

They both look at each other, "My child you're not in any condition to make a trip like that. You should stay in bed and recover." You shake your head and take Asgore's hand placing the rune stone in it, "I don't have to go you can take it to Gaster and I'll stay here and rest." Toriel seemed okay with this and Asgore takes you back to your room. "I'll take it the Gaster for you and in the mean time you just take care of yourself." Asgore bent down to kiss you forehead.

Updates on the rune stone came from Sans, "Hey kid, how you holding up?" There's a slight pause as he looks you over, "You've got to be kitten me. You really do look like you used up eight of your nine lives. Fur-real you looked licked." You glare at Sans and then just chuckle. "Yeah maybe, but I'm not down and out yet. I guess I got their point and as they riddle me full of holes. I do have a shocking personality though as they found found out."

Sans just chuckles then his face turns grim, "Listen kid, things aren't going well. We hooked up your rune stone up to the Core, but it was barely flickering." Sans holds out the rune stone handing it back to you, "It also was disrupting the Core it was beginning to become unstable and we had to stop the transfer. I'm sorry I don't have better news."

You continue to look at the rune stone, "Well I guess magic is off the table for a long time or altogether. Thanks for trying anyway Sans and tell Gaster thanks for me as well." Sans just stood there and the whites of his eyes were gone as his expression turned grave, "Kid I have more bad news. We ran scans on the rune stone after the fact and what we found may be the cause why it's not charging."

You sit up on your elbows and look at him worried, "What wrong Sans, it can't be that bad can it?" You wait until he finally continues, "The rune stone look to be in bad shape and the center has hairline fractures. Not just like one or two, but hundreds maybe more. We couldn't get an exact reading since the computer overloaded shortly afterwards."

You look down at it still resting in you hand and look back to see Asriel stand right behind Sans, "Bro, your going to be okay right? It'll fix itself with time, right?" You sigh and sit up, "I'm sure it's fine Azzy, like I said, "Just won't be able to use magic for a while" So everyone can just..." Then you, Sans, and Asriel see a piece of it break off and you scream out in pain. This pain was like nothing that you felt before. Asriel rushes to your side now panicking, Sans is standing there shocked, and Toriel is at the door.

"My child, what is wrong? Are your wounds..." She gasps as she looks at the center of your chest. It looks as though it caved in and your writhing in pain. The rune stone falls out of you hand and Asriel picks it up and sees it split down the middle. You yowl so loud clutching at your chest. You felt as though you are being ripped apart. Toriel comes over and wraps her arms around, but you can't feel anything put pain and coldness.

Toriel looks back at Sans tears staining her eye, "Sans what is going on? Why is this happening?" Sans expression is bleak, but he is also just as confused. His eye dart back and forth like he's looking for answers he doesn't have. Asriel takes the two halves and try's to sticks them back together crying as he does so. The rune stone slowly crumbles away turning to dust slipping through his hands to the floor. A pained look on his face as this happens. He looks back at you as he sees your arms and legs are disintegrating.

Asriel turns to Sans grabbing at his blue jacket, "P-p-please S-Sans h-help h-him...please h-help B-Bro..." He slides down to his knees crying harder and slowly turns to see you deteriorating more. Asriel looks down at the rune stone and thinks to himself, " _Please don't let Bro die, please save him. PLEASE...LET...HIM...LIVE!"_ He scream in his head at the end.

Asriel eye are shut hard and something happens as if his thoughts were heard. Dust from the rune stone begins to spin around and reform. It takes on the same shape, but only about one forth the size. Four runes glowing on it as it hovers in front of Asriel and then fly's into him. Now he begins to scream as he feels his magic is being drained from his body at an alarming rate.

Toriel is now watching both her children screaming in pain. She reaches out and pulls Asriel into her not knowing what else to do. She looks back at you to see that you're slowly reforming. She is unblinking wide eyed at what is happening and Sans is equally as stunned. You did notice the rune stone fly in to Asriel, " _Why did it go to Azzy, why is Azzy suffering in my stead, and why is it doing this to him?"_

You body over the short time has fully reformed and all your wounds have healed. You work your way out of Toriel's embrace and move next to Asriel. You pull him into you as you see he is passed out, but his wounds are also healed, " _What the hell?! How? This isn't possible is it? They said,"The rune stone is bonded to you" so how is it being shared?"_ You touch Asriel chest and can feel most of his magical energy is drained, but it is slowly recharging.

You pick him up and set him on the bed. As Toriel and Sans are looking on at what trying to make sense of what happened themselves. You grab them both and head to the kitchen. "Sorry I don't want to disturb Azzy. He seems like he's fine, but..." Sans looks at you, "Fine, Kid that was anything, but fine. What the fuck was all that?" Toriel glares at Sans and he flinches, "Sorry Tori, I'm just still recovering from what..."

She interjects, "I know, but that doesn't mean you can use that kind of language in front of my child. If anyone should be freaked out its me. I nearly lost one of my children and then find both of them screaming in pain. My child, what was happening in there?" You take a deep breath, "The best I got is somehow a fraction of the rune stone reformed and that it bonded to Azzy. Upon doing so we shared a link between us, but the downside was it was using Azzy magic to activate my ability."

You pause a minute to give everyone a chance to speak, but they just keep looking at you, "So Azzy got the benefits of my regenerative healing and in turn I did as well. It seems though that this method is more so taxing for Azzy, but beyond that that is the best I can come up with. I may be able to find out more, but not until Azzy has a chance to recover. I don't want to take anymore magic from him since it seems to cause him pain."

Sans is lost in thought and Toriel speaks up, "Can't you just take the rune stone back since it's yours to begin with?" You shake your head, "I tried when I touched his chest, it refused to come out, and the only thing I was allowed to do was check the amount of magic in Azzy's body. For now lets be glad we're both more or less fine. I know mom, your giving that look, "this isn't fine", but considering everyone is alive we should be happy. We'll work on figuring out how to transfer back the rune stone later, but right now I think we just need to recover from what just happened."

Sans nods, "You right kid, no since losing our heads over it. This shook me right down to the bone, but at any rate I've got a skeleton of work back at the laboratory. I'll tell Gaster what happened here and I'm sure he'd like to keep a socket on you two." Toriel was snicker a bit and you just smiled, "Alright Sans I'm bone tired myself. I think I'll take a cat nap for a while." You giggle along with Sans as he makes his way to the door and walks out.

You look at Toriel who is still snickering and you yawn, "Well I'm going to get some sleep if that's okay mom. Coming apart at the seams was draining and Azzy and I seem to be joined at the hip. Every time something happens were in it together, but this was not the kind of family bonding I wanted to do." Toriel just come over and picks you up in a hug.

"You both really did have me scared and I don't know what I would have done if I lost either of you. Though during all the chaos how did they get in through the barrier?" Putting your head against Toriel chest, " _Crud, I knew there was something I was forgetting, but being in the middle of pulling out bullets, debris, and dying can make one forget."_ You ask to be set down and begin to explain the barrier situation to her.

After the explanation that you've been holding out information on the barrier Toriel glares at you and you shutter, "I'm sorry mom I just felt like I needed time to figure everything I gather out, but if I had know something like this was going to happen I would have said something sooner. Though the new barrier should keep anyone from entering..." Just then the door opens as Asgore walks in with a child in his arm passed out, "Tori dear, I found a child in the ruins." Toriel looks at you as you face palm, "I think the barrier spell either has a flaw or a morbid sense of humor."

A couple of months went by and the new child was named, "Chara" her and Azzy got along fine, but she really showed dislike for you. She would yank your tail, pull on your ears while you were asleep, snip you claws(luckily they grew back), put your food on the floor, and just teased you most of the time. Asriel kept telling her to stop messing with you, but she always got him to forgive her somehow.

There was something about her though, something that sent shivers down your spine, and you kept an eye on her while she was around Asriel. Toriel and Asgore were out for the day and you thought you heard crying down the hall. Asriel was in the middle of the floor crying as you enter the room.

You assumed it was Chara's handy work and made your way over to him. You knelt down and embraced Asriel in a hug, "Don't let it get to you Azzy, whatever she did, why don't we do something together." Asriel head buried in your chest and both of you didn't hear or see the presence of Chara. She had her hand behind her back, a wide smile in her face, and eyes shining red as she raised up a knife.

She brought it down and it plunged it into your back. She continued to move the knife down the middle of you back as you and Azzy both screamed. Chara was caught off guard at what happened letting go of the knife, " _Why is Asriel screaming in pain? I didn't stab him."_ Her thoughts were cut short as you wheel about and grab her by the neck picking her up off the ground claws extended to full length.

You pull the knife from your back, "Why? Why are you doing this? Nobody is doing anything to hurt you." Chara just grinned, "I just don't like sharing things I like with other people and I'll do what it takes to keep it that way." Your eyes changed to your cat eyes and you saw a dark aura around her and her Soul. You pull her Soul out and she was kicking and clawing at you with her finger nails saying nasty things.

Something looked off about the Soul, the center was a lighter color, but was being engulfed by the darkness. Knowing this would drain more magic from Asriel, but you just had a feeling. Like a voice in your head hearing telling you what needed to do, but it was barely a whisper. You activate your flame, but the color of this flame was blue as you touch her Soul with it. Her body was surrounded by the blue flame like her Soul. She whispers something to you and the intensity of the flame grows brighter. Then in a blinding flash of blue light both Chara and her Soul were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Tears fell down your face, " _I can't do this anymore. I need answers why all this is happening. If what Chara told me was true then I need to put a stop to it today."_ You pick up Asriel and place him down on his bed, " _Don't worry Azzy I'm going to find a way to take back my rune stone so you don't have to act like a battery for me. I'll give you some time to recover from this, but before you wake up so you don't notice that I left. Also Chara didn't deserve this and I'll make them pay for doing that to her."_

You wait an hour and then head down to the barrier. You walk through and then use what your now calling, "Swift-Step." So you swift-step to the location, it was a small facility on the surface, but underground it had homed you for a year. You knock everyone out inside and access a computer terminal.

You were grateful of the time you spent with Sans and Gaster. You learned how to bypass their computers in the underground. Sure the security was a lot tougher, but you manage to get into the system. You found the data about the rune stone. The early projects were terminated due to flaws of limited magic pool in the rune stones. That they could only recharge so many times before they would shatter.

New information showed that if one could harness magic that monster of the past possessed then it would be possible to have a rechargeable pool to draw from instead of the limited magic in the rune stone. Which is why they started the project to create a human/monster hybrid. You pool up the data on yourself and notice project zero-zero-one terminated. Your flaws was you showed no source of magic of your own and would soon run the rune stone dry. That the data collected would be used for the next hybrid.

You begin thinking, " _So learning from what I'm seeing here they did research on the legends of monster from the past and were able to synthesize a monster Souls somehow. Though they learned monster themselves were fragile and fused a monster Soul on to a humans. Though before you all subject died during the initial stages."_ You continued running through the system and found more data that shows they had created a hybrid in which they had a magic pool. Though something went wrong during testing.

This subject seemed to have destroyed itself from the magic overtaking its mind and driving it insane. You take a external drive and back-up all the data on the research of rune stone and hybrids. You also found a file with a single word in it, "C.H.A.R.A." Your face darkens, " _She was just another victim, but I'll make sure that this is the last time they do so. I thought I wouldn't have to kill anymore, but to keep people from doing cruel things like this..."_ You check over the system one last time before leaving.

You open a document and found some information that there are more facilities, but not their locations. You also found this was only a minor facility for the underground organization called, "Dualality" that was conducting these experiment. Though you did get a name of someone, "Jim Baldric lead DNA and RS Developer." You'd have to look into him another time. As you walk away from the facility you hesitate for a moment. Then snapping your finger a pillar of fire engulfs the ground vaporizing everything behind you leaving a giant hole where the facility use to be.

" _This is one facility they won't be using again. Though I doubt this will slow them down. At least Chara doesn't have to suffer anymore."_ You head back to Mt. Ebott and decide to call it a day. You checked up on Asriel to see if you went overboard on magic. You enter the room and move next to the side of the bed where Asriel is sleeping. Putting you hand gently on Asriel chest you see he still had about thirty percent of his magic left.

You laid down on your bed pulling the drive out of you pocket, " _I have no idea how I'm going to explain Chara to mom and dad. Azzy didn't really see what happened. So I might get away saying,"I took her back to the surface and back to her family." Though Azzy did feel the pain and might have saw something. Ugh, I won't know til he wakes up, but I need to work towards getting my rune stone back. I've got to create my own supple of magic in my body. It should be possible since I do have a monster Soul."_

You rolled to your side and shut your eyes to get some sleep. Hours pass and you felt someone shaking your shoulder. You roll onto your back and turn your head to see who is shaking you. You see Asriel looking at you on the verge of crying, "Bro, what happened, where is Chara? I felt pain and then both of us screaming out. What I saw was hazy, but it looked as though Chara was hurting you before I blacked out." Asriel looks at the blood on the floor and you follow his gaze.

You sigh, " _Shit, I can't believe I forgot to clean that up. I got so lost in thought while I was waiting to head out."_ You sit up and put you legs over the side of the bed. You pat the area of bed next to you, "Take a sit Azzy." You watch as he slowly sits next to you with a worried look on his face. You pull your legs into your chest as the news your going to have to tell him makes tears well up.

"I-I'm sorry A-Azzy, she attacked me and in doing so hurt you. I reacted before I could think about what was happening. S-She's..." You bite your bottom lip drawing a bit of blood as you pull you legs closer. Asriel wraps his arms around you as tears start roll down his eyes damping his fur. You manage to choke through, "I-I'm s-s-sorry A-A-Azzy, p-please d-don't h-hate m-m-me." Asriel just shakes his head unable to say anything from the lump in his throat.

Toriel and Asgore just returned from their walk around the underground checking in with people. They hear what sounds like crying and make their way to the room. They see you with you legs pulled up and arms wrapped around them as Asriel has his arms around you as your both crying. Toriel walks in and then notices blood on the floor. Dread fills her as she begins to speak, "My children, what's happened? Where did the blood on the floor come from? Where is Chara?"

That last question just ending up upsetting you both as more tears run down both your faces. They both sit on either side of you and wrap their arms around you feeling you both shaking and trembling. They spending the better part of an hour trying to get you both calmed down. You both traded off explaining through shaky choked voices about the attack from Chara and how the situation took a turn for the worst. They were both stricken with grief, but they forgave you and continued to comfort you as their own tears joined in.

You both were exhausted from the long couple of hours of crying over the loss of Chara. Those in the lab and Chara you hope would be the last lives you'd have to take. Though you knew the organization was still out there and they probably would come for you now that they knew you were alive. You were suppose to be terminated, but that seem to have backfired on them. Though for the time being you let sleep overtake you for the night.

Toriel and Asgore tucked you both in as they left the room to talk among themselves, "Tori, it seems I may have made a mistake bringing Chara to our home. I put our sons at risk of harm and caused another mental scar they have to endure. I think we both need to take time off our duties and be here for them. Then we can switch off, but one of us should be here at all time."

Toriel nods, "I agree, even though I was home during the last attack I felt helpless as I watched our child have to take care of it. We could get Undyne or Gerson to help watch over them both if something urgent comes up. It just seem wither we're here or not something bad still ends up happening. Broderick seems to be shouldering most of it himself."

Asgore spoke on what to do next, "I think from this point on anything that comes through the barrier should be consider a threat. Any machines will be eliminated and humans will be locked up until we can evaluate them as hostile or not. It's extreme, but everything that has come through the barrier after our son has been hostile. Even that of a child has been a danger to the ones we love." They make some tea and afterwards both decide to turn in early and try to get a jump on what they talked about in the morning.

In the morning you make your way over to Asriel to see how he's doing and find his magic has recovered a lot through the night. You walk out to the kitchen and see both Toriel and Asgore their. Toriel is prepping breakfast and Asgore is looking at some documents drinking tea. You had a feeling that last night pushed them both into being more protective after the other previous incident. As you enter and take a seat Toriel stops her preparation and gives you a smile.

Toriel asks you, "Is Asriel up yet?" You nod side to side slowly, "No... Azzy still asleep. Dad don't you normally have your rounds and meeting at around this time?" Asgore looks up from the documents, "I've decided to take a break from them today. Tori and I thought we could all spend the day together. We could walk though the underground and later have lunch in the garden."

You give them a mild look of concern, "Mom, dad, I know things have been rough recently and you both are feeling that you should be doing more to watch over and protect Azzy and I, but..." You pause for a minute, "I think the worst is over for now and I know I have put myself in harms way more often then not. You almost lost me..."

You pause again, "I didn't know about limitation on my rune stone. Had I know I wouldn't have been so foolish in what I've done, but then we may not be sitting here at this moment either. What happened with my rune stone was inevitable..." They both look at you with concern, "My child, what do you mean by that? You make it sound like it was going to happen regardless. Did Gaster and Sans find something out recently?

You let out a sigh and shake you head, "No, during the year looking for information about the barrier I also went checking around for anything on the people who did this to me. I used some of the money that you gave me to track down some leads. I did eventually find a possible location of a facility, but I didn't know it was the laboratory that I came from until yesterday when I went there."

A haunted expression on their face and you understood their reaction. "So what did you end up finding?" Asgore asked you. You just lean back against your chair, "I found that the rune stone I had was flawed from the beginning which is why I was eventually thrown down here in the first place. They had already acquired the information they need for the next specimen."

Asgore cut in, "So your saying that there is more people that are undergoing what you went through? Are they going to be thrown down here as well once they're done with them?" You shake your head, "They were flawed as well and the last one seemed to have destroyed itself after it lost its mind. Though that laboratory won't be performing anymore experiments. After I collected what I did the laboratory exploded. I think someone was trying to keep me from leaving and activated some sort of self destruct for the laboratory." You lied, but didn't want to tell them what really happened.

They both looked horrified at what you said, "They blew up an entire building to keep you from leaving? Did anyone make it out alive?" You shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'm surprised anyone was able to do so. I thought I knocked everyone out, but it seems I missed someone. I'm lucky I was finished when I did."

They were still shocked, but seem to regaining a bit of composer, "My child, I hope this will be the last time you'll have to deal with anything from you past. I'm unhappy knowing you put yourself at risk without telling us, but also relieved that your alright. Just promise us this will be the last time you'll do anything dangerous like this."

You give a weak smile, "I hope this will be the last time I have to deal with my past as well. Though I do need to look over the information I brought back a bit more to see if I can learn anymore about the rune stone." Asgore rubs his hand over his beard, "Do you require any help with it maybe Gaster and Sans can look it over with you." You get up from the table, "Maybe later I think as you said, "We can use a break" I'll go wake Azzy up and well spend the day together."

As you make your way back to your room Toriel looks at Asgore. "Gorey I'm still worried, but now that this laboratory isn't around anymore things may settle down a little. I think it would be a good time to see if Gaster had any luck with those cell phones Broderick brought back with him. Knowing him he's finished it, but got distracted by another task."

Asgore just nods, "I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Then we could keep in touch with each other when were out. Also I need to talk to Gaster about a new upcoming scientist named, "Alphys." She wants to really help out with the research down here, but she is a bit shy I hope she'll be okay." Toriel smiles as she resumes breakfast, "I'm sure Alphys will be fine, I've meet her before and after she settles in she feel at home."

In your room you make your way over to Asriel's bedside and shake him gently. "Hey Azzy, ready to start the day?" He slowly stirs as he sits up and rubs his eyes, "Morning Bro, is breakfast ready?" You reply, "Mom was in the middle of it, but we all got talking about somethings. She probably gotten back to it by now. Also mom and dad are going to take us out around the underground and we'll be having lunch in dad's garden after we get back."

Asriel gets out of bed and pulls out some clothes for the day. You just remember your still in you pajamas and decide to pick out clothes for yourself. You put on a purple t-shirt, and gray sweatpants. Asriel is wearing a green with yellow strip sweater and a black pair of pants. You just giggle, "Same green and yellow sweater, don't you have anything else in your drawer?"

You pull open the drawer and see it full of identical sweaters, "Um... You want to talk about it Azzy?" He just shrugs, "Not really, I just really like those two colors together. Also your no better, you seem to like purple a lot." You giggle, "I guess it's really **grown** on me." You both laugh at this and make your way out to the kitchen for some breakfast.

The day is pretty relaxing and you all went around the underground. People were coming up and greeting Asgore and Toriel. They talk to them about concerns and you and Asriel waited patiently. A few monster kids came up to both of you. One of them asked, "So do you know anything about an explosion that happened near the castle at Newer Home a couple of months ago? We've been asking around, but no one seems to knows what it was. I figure you both may know something since you were near it."

You both look at each other and you speak first, "We don't know the details, I think Gaster was over or something. They were experimenting with some new invention. I wouldn't worry about it to much." you lied to them, but it was for the best. They all look at each other and seem to accept what you've told them. Asriel looks at you once they walked off, "I feel bad not telling them the truth, but I understand that this is for the best."

You pat him on the back, "Don't let it bother you to much and enjoy the day. Telling them about something from a couple months ago won't change it. All the news will do is cause an uproar as it spread throughout the underground." It takes a couple of hours, but you were all at the Asgore garden and Toriel went to get lunch. You pull Asriel over away from Asgore while he busy tending to some of the flowers.

"So Azzy I need to ask you something. I was wondering if you could teach me magic?" Asriel looks at you confused, "Bro you know magic don't you? The magic from the rune..." You interrupt him, "I mean the magic you, mom, and dad use. I found out some information and I think if I learn how to use monster magic then I'll be able over time to transfer back the rune stone."

Asriel had his head tilted still confused, "I'm still not following how learning more magic helps." You sigh and take a breath, "I went back to the surface when you were out from when Chara attacked me." His face was downcast at hearing Chara's name and again you sigh, "Sorry Azzy I didn't mean too... anyways I found the lab that did this to me and was able to get data on the experiments for the rune stone and myself."

Asriel now gazing at you intensely mouth slightly agape. You just laugh at this a little, "You okay Azzy? Cat got your tongue?" Asriel shakes his head coming back to his senses, "Does mom and dad know about this?" You just lay back, "That's what we talked about before I woke you up this morning. They were unhappy about me going of course and were more relieved that I came back home safe."

Asriel follow suit and laid back next to you, "So what did you learn and how does monster magic tie into getting your rune stone back?" You just keep looking up at the ceiling, "Well what they generally were trying to do was create a hybrid that could use magic like monsters and sturdiness and determination of a human. Though enhanced strength and reflexes were a bonus on top of the combination. Problem is I was a dry well running off a limited source of magical power."

You look over at Asriel, "So the rune stone that shattered had a design flaw and eventually it would have shatter regardless. They knew this from preliminary test, but they haven't had a full field test. Which is were I come into the picture. They found out from my data mostly what they could do to make improvements on the next subject. Then they basically threw me down here and the rest is as you know it."

Asriel look deep in thought and you gave him time to take everything in. A few minutes passed and Asriel spoke, "So you said, "dry well", and so I assume that you found a way to fix this problem?" You nod, "Basically I need to learn monster magic and build up my own pool of magical power. Before I was just running on the magic stored inside the rune stone and the limited times it could recharge."

Asriel sat up, "Still how do you know this will work? That you can even learn magic like us?" To answer that you bring forth your Soul and point at the gray Soul in the middle, "Because of this, I have a monster Soul, and so through enough training I should be able to do it. Though one of the other specimen had a small amount of magic, but the data does show it did increase over time. Well until it lost control and destroyed itself."

Asriel give you a fearful look, "Wait how do you know this won't happen to you?" You shrug, "I don't." Asriel just looks at you even more scared, "W-what, b-but isn't this to risky to try then? I-I don't want to lose you, we already lost..." he went quite as he started tearing up. You sigh and reach over pulling him close to you, "I know Azzy, yes it's risky, but I don't want you be burden with my rune stone. That rune stone shouldn't have even went to you, but I didn't know what I do now. I'm going to do whatever I can to fix this."

Asriel head is on you chest as he's sniffling, "I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to see you destroy yourself." You pull him tighter, "Look Azzy, I've been through so much and it just would be such a wasted effort if I didn't at least try. I'll ask mom and dad if I need to, but I wanted to spend the time with you. I think you'd be great at teaching me the basics and once I learn then we could practice together."

Asriel face brighten up a bit, "That would be nice Bro, but it still has me worried." You put a finger to his mouth, "Lets just take it one step at a time. Well see if I can even generate monster-type magic and then go from there. Also I'll teach you human magic in exchange." Asriel is curious, but also looks a bit confused, "I don't think I'm able to learn..."

Again you cut him off by putting your finger to his mouth, "I found a neat book, but wither its fact or not I'm not sure. Though from what I read a monster did learn magic of old from a human. Though this book was so old and in a case at a museum and most of the pages were missing. The page that was displayed on describes the possibility."

Asriel interest looked peaked, "So your saying I might be able to cast magic like you can?" You nod, "Yeah, but since you probably have to cast it by saying the incantation it would take a little longer to perform. The rune stone speeds it up so it looks instantaneous, but I'm thinking since your link to it maybe you can activate it and see the incantation for yourself. Though I'm still uncertain how much of a bond you share with it."

You both were going to talk about this more, but Toriel arrived with lunch and you all gather on a blanket she puts out. You all enjoy the relaxing atmosphere forgetting about everything of recent that has happened. Though you would look towards Asriel from time to time and your sure he noticed. A couple of hours go by and packing up everything used for lunch you all decide to head home. Asgore decided to stay behind though, "I'm going to tend to the garden a little more."

Once you were back at home you and Asriel were walking back a bit behind Toriel. "Hey mom, Azzy and I are going to play out front for a bit if that's okay." She turns and nods, "Just don't wonder off to far." Once she was inside you turn towards Asriel, "So ready to teach me my first lesson?" Asriel looks a bit surprised, "W-what now? Don't you want to just take it easy? There's no rush, we can always start tomorrow."

You shake your head, "We wouldn't have the time for the next few days. Mom will be keeping us busy with our education and your magic lessons. Which will make you unavailable. So this is the best chance to get a start on the basics." You see that worried look in his eyes as he starts rubbing his arm, "It's just so sudden, we just got done talking about it hours ago and I just don't think I'm mentally prepared."

You sigh and knew he was going to be torn over the matter, "Look Azzy, I don't want to force you to do this, but the sooner I know if it is possible to learn monster-type magic then I can start working towards building up my own magic. I know there's a risk and of course I'm worried, but I've been through more risk then I can count. I'm willing to see this through and besides I would feel more confident with your support."

Asriel was still looking uncomfortable, "A-alright Bro, I'll help you, but only if you promise you don't push yourself to hard." You smile and put an arm around him, "Okay I promise I won't go overboard and I'll rest if I get to tired." Asriel smiles weakly and the lesson begins. You struggle for two hours trying to get anything to appear. It was definitely more difficult then you thought it would be.

Feeling out the magic around you and gathering it to give it form was vague to say the least. Though what Asriel was teaching you other monster learned at a younger age, but you were determined to get it down. Finally you form a small white pellet as you smile at it before laughing and collapsing on your back. Asriel was worried that you passed out, but he saw that smile still on you face as you held up your hand and gave V-sign with your index and middle finger.

He just smiled at you, "You did it Bro, though you look really beat from trying for so long. I thought you broke your promise to me of not pushing yourself when you fell back." You just chuckle, "Nah... I'm fine... a little winded... but I'll be okay... once I rest...a bit. Then it's... your turn." you say in-between breaths. Asriel just shakes his hands out in front of him.

"We can do that another day. You really should just rest and relax. I'm in no rush to learn human magic. I mean if I can even learn it." You manage to catch your breath and sit up, "Non-sense, I can take it easy and couch you all the while. It's the least I can do and I remember how much you liked my Plasma Ark." His gaze is downcast as a blush shows up on his face.

You chuckle, "Your so cute when your embarrassed. I'll teach you the lightning magic first, because I think it'll be the more challenging of the spells since you already know a type of fire magic." You see the words in your mind and using a claw write them into the ground. You teach the incantation a word at a time to Asriel until he has it memorized.

He stick out his hands and begins chanting, but it was on a whole other level as he was knocked on his butt as it goes wild striking you in the process. Your fur was sticking up on end and a tingling sensation going through your body. Lucky for you it wasn't to strong and you've hit yourself with worse when you practiced it for the first time.

Asriel didn't feel any feedback from it though, "Bro are you okay? I d-didn't mean for that too..." Your laughing just interrupted him, "Hahaha, I'm fine Azzy, and I've stuck myself with more then that when I practice on accident. You look confused why your not feeling any pain after that. It really didn't hurt me so much and my healing only intervenes for serious injuries."

Asriel sighed with a bit of relief, "I-It was a lot more then I'm use to. I guess human magic deals more damage to physical and monster magic deals damage to the Soul. Though now I know to brace myself for it next time." Your just sitting there smiling the whole time watching Azzy try again, but he still gets knocked back a few more times. During these next few attempts your more ready and dodge any stray wild electrical energy.

On his tenth cast it collects and strikes the ground leaving a small impression. Though this one had a lot more behind it and Toriel came out of the house, "My Children what was that noise?" You see Asriel looked panicked and just look back at Toriel, "Sorry mom, I was showing Azzy how I can make a thunderclap with my lightning magic. Don't worry there wasn't any lightning or anything flying about the could hurt anything or anyone."

Toriel just gives you a glare, "Well my child as long as nothing serious happened, but please don't do that again. It really sent me into a panic that something was happening again." You nod and apologies again, "Okay mom, I'll have to practice that one outside or something." She goes back in and you look at Asriel who still processing what transpired.

"Well I guess that's enough magic lessons for today. I think mom knows we're doing stuff we shouldn't be. So any future lessons for lightning magic we'll have to do somewhere more secluded." You both just lay on the ground eyes closed, "Hey Bro?" "Hmm?" You reply. "Is it possible to take me outside? I know it has been dangerous, but I would like to see the sunset."

Your taken back by this at first as you look over at him. Asriel is also looking at you, "Only for a bit, I just thought it would nice, and then we can come back." You think this over at how to respond to his request. You reach over and grab his hand, "Sure Azzy, but it's going to take a bit to allow this. I'll need to change the barrier restriction around, but It's really draining and currently we're tapped for today."

Asriel just blushes at the your hand in his, "U-um... O-okay I can wait. I've waited this long and it's close to dinner time anyway." The day finished up with everyone having dinner. You and Asriel take a bath then head to bed. Tomorrow after your studies and while Asriel was practicing magic with Toriel you were going to practice on you own.

In the next four months you've practice at your magic lesson and you passed what the other specimen in the lab reports had accumulated. Though this pool of magical energy wasn't at the level Asriel had, but it was more then you had when you started. You figure measuring your self to Asriel while he was asleep one night you were now at about forty percent.

Tonight you walked over to his bed and held your hand over his chest. You commanded the rune stone to come forth, but nothing seem to happen. You try again and you thought the response was going to be the same, but suddenly the small rune stone appeared. You held out your hand as it hovered in your palm. You see the four runes glow and shimmer as it seems to dance in your hand for a minute.

You watch as it then slows and then vanishes back inside you. You whisper and put your hand to your chest, "Welcome home." You feel as you say this a warmth pulse and you see a new spell you couldn't see while it was inside Asriel. You smirk, " _Seems you have been busy. When did you learn this? I'm going to have to give you a test run in the morning, but in the mean time I'm just happy the burden is finally mine again and Azzy is free of that responsibility."_


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning you wake up and head over to Asriel to wake him up, but something is wrong. He's sweating, breathing heavy, and looks to be in pain. You put your hand to his forehead and he was burning up. " _This isn't normal was it because of me_ _taking back my rune stone?_ _Is it some kind of side effect?"_ You run to the bathroom and grab a washcloth. Running it under cold water you wring it out a bit and head back to the room to put it on Asriel's head.

You head to the kitchen to tell Toriel about Asriel, but she wasn't there. " _Is she still asleep? That's odd she normally the first one up."_ You head to her room and find she still in bed. As you get closer she also looks to be sweating, breathing heavy and looks to be in pain. You reach up a hand and she is also burning up. You were panicking a bit you head to the bathroom and get a cold washcloth for Toriel.

Standing there you work to collect yourself, " _Okay so it can't be the rune stone since both Azzy and mom are showing the same symptoms. Though I rarely seen them sick and never this bad. I should call dad, I need him to know, but he should stay away until this passes."_ You grab your cell phone which was finished by Gaster only recently. He forgotten about the project given to him when a new research project distracted him.

You call Asgore and explain the situation, "Is there anything I can do to help? Can I bring anything and leave it on the porch?" You think to yourself for a second before responding, "I could use something to take blood samples, then have Gaster and Sans run some test on both of the blood samples. This isn't..." Your interrupted as Asriel screams a bit, gripping the blanket and writhing in pain, "Dad I got to go. Just get me what I need as soon as possible."

You rush to Asriel side as you hear from down the hall Toriel scream as well. You decide to try something on Asriel, raising your hands you activate your healing magic and hold it to his chest. You learned how to spread it throughout someone instead of localizing it to a single location. He's still breathing heavy, still burning up, but it seems like it helped a bit with the pain.

You make your way to Toriel and do the same. You hear a knock at the door and you head to it. "Dad that you?" you ask. "Yes my son and I got the items you requested. I'll move away from the door and stay some distance away, but still be close enough just in case you need anything else. When your done taking the blood samples just put them back on the porch and I will run it to Gaster." You hear him moves off and open the door slowly reaching for the container.

You close the door and head back to the room opening the container. Inside were two empty vials and needles. You give a shudder at seeing this giving you flash backs of the lab. You shake your head and use the rubber strap in the box wrap it around Asriel arm. You learned how to draw blood from yourself when Gaster was running test on you some time ago.

You look for his vein and then slowly insert the needle then attach the vial to the area above the needle as it fills up. Once you had enough blood you label the vial and discard the needle. Using just a little healing magic to heal the spot you inserted the needle. You repeat this for Toriel and package the vials back in the little box. You set it back on the porch waving at Asgore in the distance.

Day's went by and they were getting worse. Both of their breathing was labored and the fever they had was burning to the touch. You sat on you bed, having done all you could do at this point, and you haven't slept since this began. Your phone suddenly ring and startles you. You reach in your pocket and pull it out seeing it was from Asgore, "Dad, please tell me some good news. Things are looking really bad here, I d-don't k-know..."

Emotions catching up to you and lack of sleep is not helping, "Hey kid" you hear Sans on the phone now, "I think we manage to find a cure, but this was odd. Its seem to be attacking... well everything. Like it trying to purge everything that it sees as a threat, but its not a virus it like the defense mechanism of their body has been rewritten."

It went quite on the other end, "S-Sans what wrong, everything going to be okay right? You said you found a cure. So why the silent treatment?" You heard shuffling of the phone then Sans voice was eerily low and serious, "I don't know how to make this any easier to say. We found and isolated what was causing this problem to their body. It was a marker sequence that matches your DNA which caused a mutation, but were still running..."

You cut Sans off in a low distant sounding voice, "Sans, is the cure ready?" "Yeah, it is" he reply's. You look up at the ceiling, "Then taking precautions I want you to bring it here and work on making the house safe to be in. I won't be here when you arrive." You hear Sans voice briefly before hanging up. You grab a bag and shove some clothes in it. Grabbing the money you had left and then head over to Asriel.

"I'm sorry Azzy, but I keep hurting everyone I love. Even when it not intentional I'm still hurting my family. I need to find someone and I need to nip this in the bud one way or another. I hope I'll see everyone again, but this maybe it." You pet your hand through his head fur as tear streak down you face. You walk out through the front door. Sans is standing out front of the house about ten feet, but before he has a chance to say anything you activate you swift-step and are gone.

You run out of the barrier and begin to look for information about a man named, "Jim Baldric" that you acquired in the laboratory. That if anyone had a clue what just happened he would know or at least he might know who does. You track down a home address and spend a better part of two months watching over the house.

The only ones you seen so far were a women and child, but no others come or went. You waited and checked the house one day that they were gone. You found a photo of a man with slim glasses, black hair the was greased back, scruffy beard, and lean body physique. He was holding the child in one hand and arm around his wife. You see rings on their fingers in the photo, but this seem to be an older photo since the child is much younger then how he is now.

This didn't reassure you well, for all you knew this man could have been dead, but being the lead researcher in the project you were sure they'd want keep him around. It was night, going on to another week and you were ready to start looking for new leads. Though a van pulls up to the house, several people get out of the van, one seeming very familiar, but from this distance if was difficult to make out.

Moving quickly you make your way to the house looking into a window. You see men in suits and one other in a trench coat. His hair was gray, but he only looks to be in his forties or so. You watch him kneel down as the boy runs up and gives him a hug. " _Bingo"_ You thought to yourself. Now you just have to follow this van back to the location it came from. You hide in some very dense bushes while you waited patiently for you chance to come.

You start to nod off for after a while, but then here the start of an engine. You come alert as you see the van pull out and you followed behind using the night alone with burst of your swift-step to keep up while staying out of sight. You saw it enter a compound and you easily hopped over the fence to follow. Only the man in the trench coat got out and entered a building. The van then headed back to the gate entrance.

You snuck around the base while knocking out people on the way. You seem to have accounted for everyone on the outside and you went to the building were your target is. There was an electronic lock and you started looking through all the id key cards you acquired off the guards. Finding the highest ranking one you try the key card as the light dings to green.

You enter being very cautious of anyone, but it seems like every room was empty. Hell the building in general was empty, " _Where are all the other scientist at?"_ You ponder this as you keep looking around. One door stood out from all the others and you approach the door as it slides open. The room is barely lit with most of the light coming from computer monitors on a few desks, papers thrown about and a man sitting at a desk looking annoyed.

"Clyde don't just stand there letting the light in. You know these experiments are sensitive to much light." He turns his chair around and he looks on seeing a teenage boy standing five foot tall, gray hoodie, gray sweatpants, as they both look at each other. The man spoke up first, "Who the hell are you and how did you..." the man is stunned when you pull back your hood, your cat ears twitch, and you tail now freed from there confines of your jacket.

You start to speak, but then the man puts a hand on his face as he starts laughing. The room echos with the laughter and you look around worried someone may come despite not seeing anyone. He starts calming down, gets up from his chair, and starts heading towards you. You back up as each step he takes forward and extend you claws.

He stops with a smile on his face, "So the rumors are true and subject zero-zero-one is alive. I thought everyone went insane or something, but seeing you here now confirms those rumors." he goes back to his chair and sits down a waves you in as he does so. You hesitantly walk in slowly as you enter enough the doors close behind you shut.

"Are you Jim Baldric?" You ask as he keeps looking at you, "I am, and your zero-zero-one or I should call you by your real name Broderick. I'm surprised to see you here and you were able to learn where to find me. Tell me how did you track me and the location of this base down?" You explain how you tailed a van that you saw in front of his house.

"Pfftt, hahaha, Well I guess those people I was with aren't so good at their jobs after all. They always did talk high and mighty about how no one could sneak up on them. Good show Brod my boy. Is it okay if I call you Brod for short?" Your confused he's acting chummy and not freaked out in the least that your in front of him. That you could tare him apart at any moment.

He see's the look of confusion on your face, "You seem confused about something. Do you mind if I ask what it is that's bothering you?" You lift a hand and point at him, "Your just not what I expected for the lead researcher behind the hybrid and RS experiments." He just laughs again, "Hahaha, Yeah I get that a lot. I don't really take situations as serious as I should. Though when it comes to my work I care for it greatly."

He pauses for a moment and sighs, "When I first heard that they scrapped the first project after a year I was angry. I looked over the data they sent me and thought it was such a waste. Instead of fixing the problem they move to the next, wasting resources and time on what they already were looking for."

You blink, "What do you mean? I was flawed and they terminated the project. I saw the data..." He intervenes, "Flawed? Ha, only to the eyes of those amateurs. I saw the problems and they could have been corrected with time. They needed to show some results though otherwise the budget for the project was going to be cut. You basically kept the project alive for the next specimen. Which was such a mess compared to you."

You relax a bit as you claws retracted, "If I'm not flawed then why was I missing magic needed to bring out the potential of my rune stone? Why was my DNA found in their body making them attack themselves?" This last question intrigues him, "Your saying they physically were lashing out at themselves?"

You shake your head, "No, their defense system to fight off infection was compromised by a marker that match my DNA. I watched as they got worse and feared that they were going to die because of me. After some friends of mine found a cure to reverse the damage I decided to leave, because I didn't want to hurt anyone else I cared about." His face is sullen as he hear this, "I see, which explains why your here now and not before. If your okay with it may I take a sample of blood to run a quick test?"

You hesitate about letting him do so and he stands up walking towards you. You move back, but trip over something on the ground. As you attempt to recover, he's in front of you, knelled down and puts his arms around you. Your are reluctant at the sudden embrace and try to get away, but he holds you tight. "I'm sorry you had to watch your family suffer and you think it was you fault, but I disagree. If your willing to let me help I feel that you can return to those you love."

You stop your struggle as your emotion catch up with you and begin crying. "You've gone through so much. I couldn't even fathom how it's emotionally been for you. That your able to still move forward with those battles you gone through." He puts a hand behind your head and strokes up and down. You just keep letting the recent turmoil of emotion out, crying your heart out, and continue letting a person who you just met comfort you all the while.

Jim takes the hand on your head and reaches into his coat pocket to retrieve something. Still comforting you with his other arm wrapped around you as you feel a prick on your neck, you pull back and look up, but everything goes blurry as you slump forward against him. "Sleep tight Brod, you need the rest from the sound of it, and I'll figure out what's going on with your body in the mean time." He picks you up and takes you into another room to a fixed examination bed placing you down on it.

Later you come to as you try to figure out what happened and remember something pricking your neck. You reach back rubbing the area and you notice your in a room you haven't seen before. A lot of different mechanical arms above you with a giant light in the middle. You feel somewhat angry that he took advantage of your moment of weakness. Your getting ready to hop down off the bed when Jim walks in, "Morning, I see your finally awake. Are you hungry? I don't have much, but I brought you a cup of noodles."

He holds it out to you and you give him an glowering look, "Okay I understand that your a bit mad at what I did, but you really looked bushed. So I just gave you something to help you get a goodnight sleep and I used the time to get some test ran. So do you want the noodles or not?" You look at them, "How do I know you didn't do something to them? Why should I trust you after you took advantage of me."

Jim sighs and eat some of the noodle from the cup, "Well if I did do something to the food I'm offering then I should be on the ground here soon." After a few awkward moments he offers you the noodles again. You take them and start downing it, "Easy, if you eat it to quickly your going to choke on them." You look up from the cup noodle some hanging from your mouth give an angry glare and slurp in the noodles the rest of the way.

"Give me a reason not to deck you for what you did?" He just chuckles, "Well then you wouldn't know the test results and hear the information I'm going to share with you." You set down the empty cup of noodle and give your full attention to him, "Okay, but you better start talking before I change my mind" you give him a toothy grin.

Jim grabs a chair and sits down in from of you, "So the problem that I found is the a bunch of you DNA sequences are either off or incomplete. In fact I'm not even sure how you went so long without experiencing more problems. I'm angry at how they let my research go to waste and how sloppy of a job they did. Its no wonder they didn't get half the results they wanted. Brod your a mess, but I can most likely fix it."

You raise an eyebrow, "Most likely? It doesn't sound like your fully confident in able to do so. I'm definitely not going to let you start rearranging things in my body on a maybe." Jim just laughs, "Well if you saw what I have you'd understand. It not going to be simple and your right I'm not a hundred percent sure if I can fix this. Not because I don't know how, but wither or not I can reverse the damage."

You shift uncomfortably, "So how bad is it? If things are left as is what going to happen?" Jim's looks down a glare on his glasses making it so you couldn't see his eyes, "Brod... you've got at current about a year at best before your body shuts down on itself. I'm not kidding about the damage that needs to be fixed. I want to start now, but only if your willing. If your not okay with it I'll let you leave and you can live out the last year of your life as you want."

Your trembling as you wrap your arms around you chest. You feel scared at the realization that you may not see your family or friends again. "How long will it take? Do I even have enough time to undergo what needs to be done?" Jim looks up his face more hopeful as he smiles, "I need about six months to calibrate the tools and prep the procedure. The time it will take to complete is about a week. In which time you'll need to be kept unconscious and strapped to the table. It very delicate and a slight miscalculation could kill you."

Your face went pale at the fact that in either case you could die. One of which you could die while you were out so you wouldn't even be aware of it, but the only other option was die a slow death over a year. Jim stood up and walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you, "Don't worry I'm not going to drug you." He lets you go with his hands still resting on you shoulders.

"Look Brod, I see your frightened about your options, but if there's a chance for this to work you should take it. You should be able to return to your family and friends. Let them know that your going to be alright and live a happy life, but your need to be the one who wants this. I want to at least make up for some of my sins that my research was used so wrongfully for. Let me make it up to you at least."

You see tears in his eye and any anger you still felt were gone, "Is there anything I can do to help? I've worked in a laboratory for a while and know a few things. I want to see the people I care about again." Jim just smiles weakly still a few tear rolling down his face, "I'd be happy to have some extra help and since we'll be stuck with each other for the next six month we can get to know each other more."

So three month flew by and both of you enjoy each others company as you develop a bond in the short amount of time. Jim was the first human you've come to appreciate and felt like a father figure you never had before Asgore. Though why was he working for Dualality an organization developing hybrids. He was to kind to want to make a living weapon, "Jim can I ask you something?"

He looks back over his shoulder in your direction, "Sure what's up Brod?" You turn your chair around looking at him from the desk across the room, "Why are you working for Dualality? Its just doesn't seem like something you'd do. From what I've learned about you so far creating something to hurt others isn't what you would want." He slowly turns his chair around with a sullen expression on his face.

"I can't tell go into details, but to be blunt I was younger and made a stupid decision. If I could go back and have a second chance I would do everything in my power to not be here. Though now all I can do is believe my work will make a difference at some point. That's enough depressing thoughts of the past. Let's get back to work."

You felt bad about asking, but you were right that he didn't want to be here. "Jim, I have another question. Why is there no one else here in this lab? You did mention a Clyde when I first show up, but I haven't even seen him once." Jim just gave a chuckle, "Okay this I can give you an answer about and it's really simple. I basically work better alone, but Duality wouldn't let me. So I agreed to one other person to be a partner with and he's just been busy on other projects. He's been in here a few time when you sleeping, but he's not really a social person."

You couldn't believe over the last three month that you never seen him come in and he was able to choose the exact moments when you were asleep to do so, "So where is he at the moment? Can I meet him?" Jim just shrugs, "It's hard to keep track where he currently is. This place is much bigger then it seems like a maze, even I don't know every nook and cranny, but Clyde he's been here way longer then I have. He was mad at first when I took over as lead R&D, but when he saw my work I gained his respect."

It was nice to see Jim mood improving since you ask why he was working for Dualality. "So how well do you both get along? Since he's not around most of the time it seems you both must hate dealing with each other." Jim nearly fell out of his chair laughing, "Hahaha, No, no, we're like brothers. We hit it off well and over the years we felt like family more then friends. It's just we get into our work so much and this place is so big we rarely bump into each other."

Your surprised that consider how close they sound that they wouldn't want to work more closely. Also you have explored around this facility and it didn't seem that big. There wasn't any underground section like the other laboratory, but Jim was saying otherwise. "You said this place was big, but I did have a look around. Other then the building on top I didn't find any entrance to underground location."

Jim just nod, "It's true that it seems like there isn't anything else except what is on the surface, but that's how well hidden everything is. Even I don't know all the different locations like I said and Clyde won't tell me either. Says, "Its off-limits to you." so I'm sure it's projects the organization doesn't want me to know about. Though I probably don't want to see what horrors are hidden away."

That had you curious, but Jim saw that look on your face and gave you a stern look, "Brod just let it be. If I'm not allowed down there then someone like you shouldn't go either. Probably make it so you could never sleep another night in your life and you seen some pretty nasty things. Let's get back to work, we still got a lot to do, and we are working with a time limit." You just nod and decide that at least for now it would be best to focus on the task at hand.

What you learned over the last six month was amazing, Jim was like a teacher in Toriel stead, and you wanted to show her what you learned once you got back. Your birthday was a few days ago and you really wish you could have spent it with your family. Though today was the day you dreaded as Jim was inputting the last bit of information into the computer. He stood up and walked over to you, "Are you Ready? Well your probably never going to be a hundred percent ready, but that's understandable."

You slowly stand up and gave a slow nod, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit scared. Knowing that I may not wake up from this, but I know it's necessary."

You walk to the side room and lay on the examination bed. Jim walks over with a syringe in his hand and smiles, "Last chance to back out." You shake your head, "Your not making this easier you know." you give him a grin.

He takes your arm and wipes the area around it clean and then you feel the needle enter your arm. You feel warm and you eyes feel heavy, "I'm going to make sure you wake up from this." you hear Jim say before darkness of sleep takes you away. Jim works frantically over the week, the mechanical arms working around the clock and many cups of coffee were consumed.

You wake up and stretch out only to feel something was off, things felt smaller, and you look at where your hands should be and see a paws. You look and see a body of a cat and you start panicking at what happen to you, " _Did Jim mess up something? Did something go wrong? WHY AM I A CAT?!"_ Just then the door opens up as Jim walked in with what else a cup of noodles.

"Morning Brod, you are either really confused, freaked out, or both." You motion to yourself with a paw and then point at him, "Meow meow meow..." You blink, " _WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T TALK EITHER?!"_ Jim nearly choked on his noodles as he starts laughing. You gave him an angry glare that said, "This is not funny." Jim still coughing a little and trying to compose himself.

"Sorry Brod, your reacting is just to priceless. Aw man I wish I didn't have to rig the security cameras to delete evidence of time you spent here. I would love to show it to you, but I see your peeved at the delay of me explaining of why your a cat. Well truth be told this is suppose to be normal, but since things were so messed up the DNA markers that controls this function wasn't incorporated properly."

You went to ask questions, but all that came out was meow's. "So to further answer what it all means, in this form you regain magic quicker and consume less if healing from injuries. Though since you heal quickly most of the downtime is just magic recharge. You can over-rid this with some practice and keep yourself from reverting if you want otherwise each time you go to sleep you'll become as you are now."

You just look really stunned and this was definitely going to take some time to get use to. "Meow... _GOD DAMN IT!"_ you scream internally. "At any rate your probably now at the point of, "Am I stuck like this" which the answer to that is no. You can change back anytime you like. You just got to focus on doing so and you should change back, but before you do let me get you your clothes. As soon as you change back you going to be naked." You blush at hearing this.

Jim comes back with you clothes and something you never seen before. He picks it up, "This is a special suit I have been working on and it uses a special material that changes with the user. So it more combination of stuff, nanomachines alter it to make it fit as you grow, and magic to deal with you form change. Though the magic in the suit will run off you own. I would advice you to wear this around the clock with the exception of using the bathroom for various things."

You keep looking at the shiny purple-silver one piece outfit. Jim sets it back down on the bed, "I'll give you some privacy to get dressed, but if you need any help I'll be next door." He chuckle as you swipe your paw in the air then give that a "Shooing" motion to him with you paw. You spend about thirty minutes trying to shift back to yourself and your body glows as energy surrounded you.

You now sit there blinking at how weird that felt, "This is definitely going to take a while to get use to." You decide to see if the reverse is true and can turn into a cat any other time instead of when you sleep. This also takes sometime to get use to, but you manage to switch back to a cat. You spent the betterment of two hours practicing at this til it felt more natural and less forced.

You grab the outfit Jim made and open the single zipper sliding your feet and legs into the bottom half. You stand up and work your arms into the selves. You carefully zip up the front making sure not to catch you fur in the zipper. It felt like it wasn't there and if you weren't looking at it you swear you felt as though you still weren't wearing anything.

You take your clothes and put the on over the outfit and then walk through the door to the lab room. As you walk in Jim just smiles at you, "I thought women took a long time to get ready. I was ready to check up on you to see if you needed my help after all, but it seems you've manage all by yourself." You smirk, walk over and jab him playfully in the arm, "Smart ass, I was practicing change back and forth between forms. Can't have it take me thirty minutes every time I want to change."

You then take a seat and Jim hands you a cup of cold noodle which you begin eating anyway, "So what else should I know about?" Jim then pulls up a screen, "Well we never got around to talking about what happen with your family. Us getting side tracked and all. So basically the portion which controls your white blood cells went on the fritz and that's what caused the alteration that were found in your family members."

He brings up more information, "It was mistaking basically things you had the longest contact with as a threat. It went airborne and from what you told me turn their own bodies against them. Though this won't be a problem now since I fixed that from ever happening again. Next you told me about you ability to shift to a more feral humanoid form. Well it should be easier to do so and your response time should be drastically improved."

He turns his attention back to you, "This is like a combat form, not something that was in my original design, but since its would be difficult to remove so I stabilized it instead. Though in doing so there's seems to be a second form to this. From the looks of it, it would give you greater strength, but mentally you'd probably have a hard time telling friend from foe. I made it so after about ten minutes you'd revert to the first combat form. I'd recommend only using this as a last resort."

"So is that about it or is there more surprises I should know about?" He grins, "Well you should have an easier time to cast spells unlike before. Casting certain spells will still be taxing since your more in tune with elemental magic or attack magic to make simpler, but that doesn't mean you can't cast other magic as I'm sure you figured out. Other then that your a perfectly health kid of fourteen year old. Sorry we didn't have a chance to celebrate with the doom and gloom of the situation."

You shake you head, "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't be celebrating anymore birthdays if you hadn't done what you have. It's going to hard leaving you after all the time we spent together..." Jim interrupts, "Hey you can come back anytime and I got you some gifts to take with you. First is a cell phone that is a direct line to me. Anytime you need to talk feel free to call me and the other is a untraceable Id card to enter the lab if your in the neighborhood. Just give me a little heads up before you drop in."

You both stand up giving each other a hug, "I'll do my best to keep in touch and take care of yourself. Eating ramen all the time isn't the healthiest food." Jim chuckle at this, "What, are you my mom now? I can take care of myself. Though I want you to take care of yourself and if you have any issue you can't explain or need some answers my door is open. You shouldn't worry your family any longer. For all you know they may have wrote you off by now."

You both were trying to let go, but both of you were finding it difficult hard to do so with tears streaming down both of your faces, "Ha ha, look at us. We talk about visiting and keeping in touch yet we can't seem to part from each other to make that even happen." You bury your face into Jim, "I keep leaving people I care about. I wasn't expecting to come here to find another father figure. In fact I wasn't expecting to find the help I need at all."

Jim pats you on the head and scratches behind one of your ears. You begin to purr as he chuckles and your face is flushed with embarrassment. "Well I feel the same. I feel I found a long lost son I didn't know I had and I was glad I was able to help you." Jim manages to separate from the hug you both shared and kneels down. "You should get going, its just going to get harder to let go the longer we delay it, and we'll keep in touch."

You nod and despite not wanting to you grab the bag you brought with you and head out the door. Looking back one last time before the door shuts and you begin your short trek home. Out of the shadows a man steps out, "So there he goes. You know if they find out its going to cause problem for you and your family. Why are you risking so much for someone you only knew for such a short amount of time?"

Jim turns around, "Well Clyde, I think he's the key to putting an end to all of this, and I know I'm risking a lot. I know they're going to come after him and he needs all the help he can get. Those who inhabit Mt. Ebott would still be in risk wither he was around or not. At least this way they have a chance to survive. So our two races will finally have a chance to reunite after a thousand years."

Clyde shakes his head, "Always the optimist, this organization has been around for so long and you think some kid going to be able to stop them?" Jim looks up with a grin, "Yeah, but I got more work to do to make sure he'll be ready for anything they throw at him. Drysi isn't going to be enough. She's been through to much and won't be able to handle the strain he's going to put on her. Hopeful the two of them get to meet, but if anything happens I'll need you to make sure she gets to him."

Clyde sigh, "Always leaving me to clean up after you. Did you at least complete the suit?" Jim just scratches the side of his face with his index finger, "Um, well maybe it won't be a problem." Clyde just face palms, "Really? It wasn't that difficult to integrate and do they even have dry cleaning in Mt. Ebott? Jim shrugs, "He's a smart kid, I'm sure he'll figure it out." They just laugh and look over data together.


	8. Chapter 8

Your now back at Mt. Ebott and stand before the barrier that leads to the entrance of your home. You walk though the barrier with your bag slung over you shoulder. It seems like not much has change. The wall still damaged from when you punched it that one time, but everything else was unchanged. You walk up stair and not really paying attention run into someone and you fall to the ground on your rear.

"HEY WATCH WERE THE..." They suddenly stop yelling and as you look up you see a very wide-eye Undyne, "HOLY SHIT! YOUR BACK! Everyone thought you left for good." She grabs you by your shirt, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT EVERYONE WENT THROUGH?! I swear I should beat the hell out of you for what you put them all through."

You just chuckle, "Yeah, its good to see you as well Undyne. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but I indirectly hurt mom and Azzy. I couldn't deal with facing..." She cut you off, "So you thought running out without explaining or at least saying something was the best option?" You shake your head, "No, I'm not going to excuse myself from what I did Undyne. If punching me helps you feel better then go for it, but I came back because I do love everyone."

Undyne just lets you go, "I would, but I probably wouldn't her the end of it from her majesty. It been gloomy enough down here without adding to it, but you should really go see everyone. Well... what are you waiting for. GET GOING!" She turns away and you swear you saw a few tears. You just smile and head towards your home. You stop by the garden on the way and see it hasn't received as much care while you've been gone.

You see the watering can, fill it up, and tend to it a bit. " _Dad must be feeling really down if he neglecting his garden. I hope they forgive me, I didn't mean to run out like that, but who knows how bad things would have gotten if I didn't leave."_ After about an hour you continue back on route. Looking over things, " _Man things do seem less cheery then normal. Well I'll do what I can to help turn things around. I'm going to have to visit Gaster, Papyrus, and Sans later. We can ketchup at Grillby's over some burgers."_

You now see your home in front of you and your heart is beating faster from being anxious of seeing everyone after so long. Even when you were out and about for that year you still came home everyday. You got to the door, hand on the door knob, and you turn it quietly making your way in. Scanning about the room you didn't see anyone and you make your way to the living room. Toriel's chair was empty and the house looked as though it needing a little cleaning.

" _Man, mom really let go. well I guess I could clean up a bit if I don't find anyone is home."_ You went into the kitchen and see dishes in the sink, but nobody was around here either. You decide on checking the rest of the house, but seems everyone is out. " _Well I can make a surprise welcome back party for myself. I can set out stuff and hide out as a cat. Then jump out to surprise them all. I'm going to be smother in hugs and they're never going to let me go or I'm going to get scolded by mom literately."_

You clean, dust the house, and pull out ingredients to make a cake. " _Since I didn't get one for my birthday I'll make one for the occasion."_ You weren't the best as cooking certain food, but you did learn to make a decent enough cake among a few other things. You made the frosting and the apply it to the cake after letting it cool a bit. You put out plates and forks at each location. Then head back to your room to put away your clothes and remove the current ones your wearing.

" _They'll just end up on the floor anyway when I change to a cat, better to put them away for now, but seriously I feel like I'm currently wearing nothing. This outfit Jim made is amazing. I'm going to have to ask next time how it works and if he'll need to personally fix it if it get damage."_ You made you way back to the kitchen and change to a cat, jumping up so the you were on top of the refrigerator and open a cupboard above it. You hide inside and curl up keeping an ear out for anyone coming home.

You must have dosed off for a bit as you hear the front door shut. You get up and stretch as you peak your head out. You don't see anyone and decide to stay low. You hunker as far to the back of the fridge as possible. You see Toriel enter the kitchen looking confused as she notices the cake on the table. She just stands there blinking for a bit and the Asriel walks in looking at the cake.

"Mom, did someone bring a cake over while we were out?" She looks down at Asriel, "I'm not sure, it also looks like someone cleaned the house as well, but why would someone do all this? It's not anyone birthday or any special occasion I'm away of." You giggling and then they see the note on the table that reads, "Look at the fridge" they both look towards the fridge as you pop up, "Meow." you vocalize your presence.

Both of their eyes are wide by the sudden appearance of a purple looking cat wearing a purple-silverish outfit. You jump down and land on Asriel head as you paw at his head fur before hopping to the floor. You shift back to yourself as you stand there with a goofy grin on your face, "Hey mom, Azzy, I'm..." You didn't even get to finish as you feel two sets of arms wrap around you and tears are felt on you face and neck. You couldn't help but smile as your own tears join in.

Though it was more from reuniting with your family and the happiness you are feeling. You sure it was mostly the same for both of them. You hear the front door, "Tori, Asriel I'm back..." you hear something clatters to the floor. Then feel another set of large arms wrap around everyone. Your still smiling and just accepting the loving hugs from those you missed so much. Any regret or reason that led to the six month of being away were forgotten for the time being. The only thing at the moment is happiness of being together again.

You manage to turn your head to see, Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus standing in the kitchen doorway. Sans gave you a grin and winked. Undyne gave a thumbs up, and Papyrus was trying to maintain as dignified pose, but was failing as he had tears rolling down his face. You just smiled in the direction before closing your eyes and letting the warmth envelop you. You lean your head against Toriel and whisper out, "I'm home, I love you all, and I'm sorry."

It took awhile, no one wanted to let go, but you thought it was time to move forward. So you turned back into a cat and wiggled out of the embrace. You turn back once you are clear of everyone. "I know I left you all without explaining anything. I understand if your angry and hurt about my sudden departure. When Sans told me that it was me that caused you both to fall ill. That it almost killed those I care about most I was overwhelmed by so many emotions that I wasn't thinking straight."

You take a breath as everyone listen to you, "I went out to find a man who's name I found in the laboratory data I acquired. I didn't have much to go on, but he is the lead researcher behind what made me and the rune stone possible. I spent two months outside his house and for a while I felt I was getting nowhere. Then my patients paid off and a van pulled up and I waited until they left the house hours later. I followed them to a facility and snuck in."

Asgore spoke up, "Why would you go to such trouble? We could have tried to find a salutation here for you. You didn't even let us try to help you." You look down,

" Like I said, "I wasn't thinking things through" so I did find the man and it was very... well he was different then what I thought he be like." Toriel chimed in, "He could have been dangerous my child and he works for the organization that put you through all this in the first place. Gorey is right that you should have at least try to talk to us about it first."

You sigh, "I know, I'm getting to the reason that even if I stayed it would have put the entire underground in possible risk." Everyone was looking at each other, "Kid was it really that bad. I know something happened, but we had a cure." You look at Sans, "It would have help a few, but I don't think we could have made enough if we had an outbreak. It was my bodies immune system targeting monster and causing your bodies to attack yourself from inside out. I couldn't stay I had to find a better solution to the problem."

Papyrus jumped in, "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOUR IMMUNE SYSTEM WOULD DO THIS?" You take a seat at the table, "Well Papyrus the experiments that changed my body were the cause. The scientist at that laboratory did a shoddy job and left some of my genetic alteration incomplete. So in turn my body was slowly degrading and certain area's of my body were in short my immune system went on the fritz and was doing stuff it normally shouldn't."

Asgore was now filling a kettle and starts boiling water, "I don't think anyone in the underground could have done anything. The man at the lab, Jim, he told me how bad things were and I only had about a year to live before I would die." You hear Toriel take a sharp intake of breath as she puts her hand to her mouth. The look of pain in her face as Asriel move next to you look of worry.

"Well to set everyone mind at ease I'm not in danger of dropping dead. At least not anytime soon." You see faces relax a bit, but now everyone decide it was time to take a seat since this may take a while. "To summarize this, Jim could possible fix this, but it of course came at its own risk. The damage was quite bad and even though he knew how to fix the problem the damage might not be reversible."

Asgore brought over tea for everyone as he takes a seat himself, "Jim and I spent the last six month together. He treated me like a son and I felt I had another father in my life. When the treatment was completed we had a hard time parting. I wanted to be with my family here, but I didn't want leave what felt like a new family up on the surface. We have a way to keep in touch, but it was still heartbreaking."

"I don't understand Bro, if he's such a nice human why would he work for such bad people? Why not bring him back with you? Your face was downcast, "I'm not sure why, he said, "He made a bad decision when he was younger", and as for bringing him with me that wasn't an option he seemed to have either. I feel this organization is keeping him against his will and as much as I like to help I worry that I'll just make it worse."

It was silent for a few minutes, but Asriel spoke up again, "Bro, what's up with the whole cat thing?" You couldn't help to chuckle, "Well when the procedure was complete I woke up like that. I was freaking out and thought something went wrong. Jim explained that it was normal and this was one of the things that was messed up. So if they didn't rush things at the the original laboratory I was at then the whole turning into a cat would have been something I would have had from the start."

You spend more time explain things, telling everyone about Jim, and the time you spent over the six months. You all got around to eating the cake you made and nothing remained of it. It got late, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne got up to leave. "Well kid I think me a Pap should be heading back home. You should drop by so we can ketchup more and no pussyfooting around either." Papyrus added, "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE YOU TRY MY NEW SPAGHETTI RECIPE."

You just shudder at this and wave goodbye with a wary smile. Undyne stops and turns back, "YOU AND ME TRAINING TOMORROW. NGAAAAHHHHHH!" as she run out. You sigh, " _Man I really hope Undyne isn't serious about that... Wait this is Undyne of course she is."_ The house settles down now that everyone has gone and it was just you, Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel. "My child what is that your wearing?"

You look down, "Oh, this is something Jim made me as a gift. It basically an outfit that can adjust itself to me and also when I change into a cat it also keeps me from being naked once I change back. Otherwise my clothes would fall off me and It would be really embarrassed about changing back without any clothes." You blush a bit at the idea of that happening.

You look at everyone, "It nice being back and I look forward of sleeping in my bed. Waking up in a lab for the last six months really brought back some bad memories. I manage though, but I think if I had to eat anymore ramen I would go crazy. I missed your cooking mom and dad I tending to your garden on the way in. Please go spend some time on it. It really made me sad seeing it like that and mom I'll help out around the house if you like."

They both smiled, "That's okay my child, I shouldn't have let things get that way, but it was difficult having to..." You got up and gave Toriel a hug, "You don't have to explain, I just want to help make things right and see everyone happy again." Toriel return the hug, "It feels as though the last six month have been a bad dream that we finally woke up from. I'll make some dinner and you smell like you could use a bath."

You blink and lift an arm taking a sniff, "I guess it has been a bit. I was out for a week and the month before I got engrossed in lab work." Toriel looks down at you and raise a hand producing a flame, "BATH! NOW!" Your ears stand at full alert, your fur standing on end, your tail is puffed out and sticking straight up. You run towards the bathroom while Asriel is giggle at the situation she just glares at him, "Your next Asriel." You hear him say, "AWW, but mom." before shutting the bathroom door behind you.

You sit in the bath, relaxing, and realize how you missed doing so. Your fur was going to be a nightmare to deal with, but your okay with that. Your going to have to try out some magic tomorrow and get back into the swing of things. Maybe that training with Undyne would be helpful after all, but your going to need to hold back a lot.

After your bath you make your way to the bedroom and put your special outfit back on and get some clothes out. Asriel comes in about twenty minutes later looking a little annoyed as his fur seem to be giving him some trouble. Getting up you give your brother some help with some of the fur on his back. You found Asriel really cute. You think that if you told him that it would make him feel really uncomfortable, but you did miss the feeling of his fur. Maybe tonight you could curl up on him as a cat. You grin at this idea as you finish up with Asriel.

You put an arm around him and swirl a finger on his cheek while giving him a mischievous grin. Asriel looking at you uncomfortable, "B-Bro are you okay?" You quickly give his nose a kiss and laugh as Asriel blushes bright red, "I missed you Azzy. We have a lot of catching up to do and I still owe you that promise for a sunset." he nods still feeling slightly embarrassed at the sudden affection.

You see him just standing there in his towel and you open the dresser draw. You grab a green with yellow strip sweater and you toss at him as it lands on his head. He snaps out of it shaking the sweater off and then looking down at it. Then he looks back at you. "Are going to go to the table in your towel or are you going to get dressed. I don't mind either way, but mom might disagree with me." You wink and stick out your tongue at him.

He smirks and picks up the sweater and puts it on. Then he make his way over get get the rest of the clothes he needs. He's about to remove the towel, but sees you with a wide grin staring at him, "Umm... Bro could you... not stare at me like that. Are you sure your okay? Your acting really weird since you got back and I'm starting to wonder if he didn't mess with you during the procedure."

You giggle, "Nah, I think Jim just rubbed off on me a bit. I don't think he's the type of role model mom would like me to be around. We were always messing around, but he taught me so much. I think mom is going to have to re-evaluate my education, but that can wait til later." Asriel is still looking at you as you sigh and turn around, "Alright I'll stop looking. Your such a mood killer." You close one eye and stick out you tongue.

You still sneak in a peak and giggle. He turns around quickly and you just stand there hands behind your head whistling. Asriel finish getting dressed, he grabs the pillow off his bed, and sneaks up on you while your back is turned. Lifting the pillow he brings it down as hard as he can, but doesn't feel it connect. He looks up to see you on your bed, "Azzy that's not sporting at all. Sneaking up on me from behind."

You giggle still having your hands behind your head and you wink at him. He tosses the pillow and it connects with your face and as it slides down you have an deadpan look on your face. Then you reach down and throw your pillow at him. Asriel dodges, but you leap at him and tackle him the floor. You put him in a headlock and give him noogies, "Ack, okay I give up, I'm sorry Bro."

You stop and he looks annoyed, "You messed up my head fur and I had it how I liked it to." You just rub your cheek to his, "Sorry Azzy, I'll help you fix it later, but it might just go to waste since we'll be going to bed soon." You nibble his ear a little and he let out a bleat as he blush, "B-BRO!" You get up running laugh all the while heading towards the kitchen. Asriel slowly rises to his feet. He gives a snort and starts to laugh himself following right behind you.

Dinner was everything you remembered and more. After eating nothing, but noodles mostly over the last six months this was a nice change of pace. You teased Asriel a little more creeping your hand to pet his tail at the table. His face went so red as he tried to hide it behind the table. Toriel and Asgore both looked at him and asked if he was okay. He just gave a nod as he looked over at you. Your just smiling away eating your food and pretending not to notice.

You let up on him for the rest of the night. Anymore and you swear he was going to pass out from all the extra blood rushing to his head. You both head to bed for the night and you waited til it was dark in the room. You leap off the bed thinking to yourself, " _Now that I turn into a cat during the night it seems like a waste of a perfectly good bed."_

You leap up and curl up on Asriel chest. He's startled at the sudden weight on his chest and reaches down to feel the fur on your head. He realizes that its you and taking the claws on his fingers gently scratches the top of you head around your ears. You lean into it and begin purring. Asriel snorted trying to stifle a laugh as he puts his other hand over his mouth. You smirk, but don't really care. After all you did to Asriel today he deserves to get back at you somehow.

That was the best night of sleep you had in a long time. You look up and Asriel face also looks peaceful. You carefully roll off and make your way to the door. You leap up and manage to turn the door handle. Walking out you head to the kitchen and see Toriel at the stove making breakfast. You give a low yowl sitting next to Toriel on the kitchen floor as you rub your eyes with your paws.

She looks down to see a still sleepy looking purple cat looking up at her, "This is going to take some time to get use to." You think to yourself, " _That's what I said, and I'm the one who's the cat."_ You go back behind the counter on the other side and change forms. "Morning mom, you know that's the exact same thing I said when I first was told about the whole cat thing."

You both chuckle, "Did you have a purrfect night sleep my child? We were really feline the emotion the other night. Mew really took us by surprise." She chuckles as you groan for a second before chuckling yourself. "That was Hiss-terical bad, you've been hanging around Sans to much haven't you." She pulls out here cell phone, "We got him a cell phone and we been texting each other on a daily bases."

You just face palm, "Your kitten me. Now we're in for claw-ful time." You see her chuckling and texting something on her phone. Asriel walks in, walks up behind you, and scratches behind your ear, "Morning Bro, you sure were a pawful yesterday. I seem to have found your weak spot though." You just lean back against him, "Its pawsable, but I think I know a few of my own." Toriel chuckling and still texting while cooking breakfast.

"I think we made enough purr-ns for now. Anymore and we might end up having a bad time." You reach back and gently bring one of Asriel ears forward as you gently nibble on it which makes him stop messing with your ears as he bites his bottom lip. You let go of his ear and giggle. You did feel a little more playful then you have in the past. Your going to need to ask Jim if this a side effect and if it just temporary or this was going to be a long term situation.

You ate breakfast and then went about the usual of studying. You were right and Toriel saw that things seemed to easy for you. She'd have to spend a couple of days coming up with some new material for you. You went to practice magic with Asriel and were able to give form to your monster-type magic now. You mixed the two types of magic creating a flame sword with electricity surrounding it and the the edge of the blade seem to distorted the air around it.

Asriel was blow away at what you made with magic. Sure he manage to make a sword with a rainbow like blade, but this was different elements mixed together. That it is a mix of both magics together. It was stunning to look at and then you let it dissipate. Asriel looked a little disappointed, "What wrong Azzy, I hope your not wanting to learn that, because it's really difficult and a little draining. If I didn't have things straightened out by Jim that would have zapped me dry, but it only took about half my magic pool."

Toriel you could tell was impressed, but also looks confused. "My child, I sensed two types of magical energy. Was that what I think it was?" Something always comes up before you got to tell Toriel or Asgore important matters, "Yeah mom, Azzy taught me the basic behind using monster-type magic which allowed me to take back my rune stone." She had a look of concern, but also look of relief.

"I'm happy for you my child that you were able to do so, but I'm a little concerned that you had Asriel teach you magic and not myself. Is there a reason why you didn't come to me?" You shrug and shake you head, "Not really mom, I first needed to see if it was possible to even learn. Afterwards I got so wrapped up focusing over the four months I practice in trying to return the rune stone to me. I was going to tell you afterwards, but then both you and Azzy became ill. It just kept getting pushed to the side. I'm sorry, but I'm willing to have you take over now of course."

She comes over resting a hand on your shoulder, "I think we need to stop letting stuff keep getting pushed to the side. From now on I'd like to know about anything new right away. Can you please try to make this happen my child." You nod, "Yeah, I think I'm finished with secrets, but some of them are going to be harder to tell you and dad. I've do need to tell you something about the laboratory, but I need a little bit to be in the right mindset."

Toriel bends down and hugs you, "Of course, I understand it has been difficult for you to tell us everything. We'll continue to support you and when you feel ready let us know. " You hug her back, "Thanks mom, its been a long bumpy three years, but I shouldn't be holding anything back anymore. I did kind of teach Azzy a little magic in return. Remember when you came out and I said, "I was showing him how I can make a thunderclap with my lightning magic" I was actually teaching him how to cast Lightning magic."

She pulls you back looking you in the eyes smiling, "I knew that you two were doing something with how nerves Asriel looked when I came out. Though I didn't know monster could learn human magic." You nod, "I found a passage in a book at a museum that look old and it show a monster with images of a human teaching a monster magic. I think that it's a rare forgotten art that got lost over the years, but Azzy was able to do it of course the first time it went wild and hit me."

Asriel is blushing in embarrassment, "I hope that it didn't hurt you to badly, but I did wonder about your hair when I saw it." You laugh, "haha, Yeah it tickled mostly, but it sure did make my fur stand on end. Though after ten tries he succeeded in using it, but now I'm able to tell the difference between the two. I see that monster magic attacks a persons Soul while human magic is more physical damage."

Toriel thinks about what you just said, "So then those machines that came down would be unaffected by our magic, but old...human magic would be effective against it." You nod, "Yeah, but if it wasn't for the power armor you could have taken down the human soldiers just fine. I sure you could have done enough damage without destroying their Souls to knock them out. Though maybe you and dad learning some new magic would be good just in case, but hopefully we won't have to put it to use any time soon."

She agrees to this, but wants to have all of you sit down tonight and talk it over. You all call it a day for magic training and decide to go to Snowdin to buy some candy. You put Asriel on you back and swift-step to the small town. You see Sans and stop to chat with him. "I'm going to wait inside while you talk to Sans Bro. It's to cold to be standing out here for to long." You give a nod, "I'll be in as soon as I can."

"Hey kid, how's things been treating you?" You shrug, "Not bad, how's things been at the Laboratory? Is Gaster working on anything new?" His eyes go dark and his face is pained. "Sans you..." You were interrupted, "Kid how do you remember Gaster?" You looked confused, "What do you mean? It's kind of hard to forget him. He set up the cell phone system that we use, you both ran test on me and taught me a lot. He also invented the Core..."

Sans's left eye erupted with blue with magical energy and you took a step back. You've only seen this once, but knew that something you said must have upset him, "S-Sans I'm sorry. Whatever I said please just calm down. Did something happen I should know about? Let's just talk this out, if you want we can keep it between us, but please just relax." Sans seems to come to the realization that he let his anger get to him.

His eye went out, but his eyes were still dark. He grabbed you and took you to a door on the side of the house. He unlocked the door and pulled you inside re-locking the door once your were both in. He pulls you down the stair, his grip getting tighter and you felt that it would leave a mark for a second once he let go. Once at the bottom he took you over to a futon and released his grip using the force to make you fall back onto it.

"Why are you able to remember Gaster when everyone else doesn't? Even Papyrus doesn't remember him and he's family. Yet you retain everything up til you left. WHY?!" He seemed to be getting angry again, "Sans what happened to Gaster? Why are you saying everyone forgot him? I can't answer question unless I understand what is going on." Sans takes a deep breath and then slowly turns around.

"There was an accident involving the Core three months after you left. We were running some new algorithms to see if we could increase the overall efficiency of the magical energy that the Core generated, but something went wrong and the Core was going critical. Gaster ran towards the Core telling us to stay inside, but I didn't listen. I went after him, Pap was trying holding me back, but I got free. Most of the catwalks leading to the other side of the lava pools below were gone. Gaster manage to stabilize the Core, but the platform under him buckled and gave way. I watched him fall, but his body seemed to phase and distort. He then vanished. When I came back out everyone I mention Gaster to didn't remember him."

The news hit you and now you knew what caused him to be so upset, "Sans I'm sorry I didn't know. He's done so much only to have everyone, but you and me to forget." You stand up and slowly make your way over to him. His eye glows blue again, "WHY DO YOU GET TO REMEMBER HIM OVER PAP?! YOUR NOT EVEN FAMILY AND YET HERE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT HIM! IT'S... It's not fair." You see tears forming and you reach out pulling him into a hug. The damn broke inside him as everything he's been holding in all this time came pouring out.

"Sans I don't know how to fix this, but I can at least help you by begin a good friend and be there for you like you both were for me. As long as we both remember him he won't truly be gone. I can send Jim any of the data on what happened and maybe we can all figure out what happened. If you ever need to talk about him or need someone to comfort you let me know. I'll drop whatever I'm doing for you, okay?"

Sans normal white dots are back as he just gives a nod, "I-I'm s-sorry k-kid, I-I d-didn't mean t-to g-get mad at you l-like that. W-when you said G-Gaster's name I... s-something just snapped. I-I should h-have been happy s-someone else remembered him b-besides me." You just shake your head side-to-side, "Don't worry it. I've been through my share of hardships and did things I wouldn't normally do. So I'm not mad or angry at what happened and of course I forgive you for it."

It takes a little bit, but Sans finally sits down on the futon with you. He pulls out a photo with Papyrus, him, and Gaster in it. "Sans isn't it odd that the photo still has him in it and the research he did seems to still be in the laboratory. Though it's just like his name and person seems to have disappeared. It's like he's not completely gone..." Sans interjects.

"Yeah, I thought about that to. He seemed to vanish, but he wasn't destroyed by the lava below. It's like he was erased from everyone, well almost everyone, but evidence show otherwise. It feels as though he's in limbo, shattered between space and time, but I don't know how to reach him. I want to found out if it even possible to bring him back, but I pale in comparison when it come down how genius he was. I would appreciate any help on finding out what happened to him. I'll get the data from the lab. Hopefully I can avoid Alphys and not have to explain what I'm doing there."

You both sit there on the futon, you put an arm around Sans, and he starts chuckling. You look at him wondering what's so funny, "What's so funny Sans?" Sans just looks up at you, "Well kid, here we are down in a secret lab that I have. Sitting on a futon and your comforting me as you are. I just though it was funny how this organization that made you is suppose to be "evil", but such a kind person came out of that. Evil organization makes a gentle in-fur-ior weapon and drops it down here."

You chuckle, "Yeah, I guess it really does ruin your track record when you do the reverse of what you are shooting for. I like to think my purrsonality had something to do with it. Though I don't mind sitting here with you like this. You a true bonefied fur-end to me and I wouldn't change that." You both look at each other and chuckle. "Thanks kid, it mean a lot helping me through this and all. I need to get back to work before Papyrus has a bone to pick with me."

You both get up and make your way out of the secret lab. You head inside Sans's house to find Asriel has dozed off on the couch. You go over, put an arm around, and pull him close to you. He stirs, his eyes slowly open, and he looks at you. "Bro? Did I fall asleep?" He then notices your arms around him and bolts up trying to pull away. "B-Bro what are..." You just cut him off as you pull him back towards you, "I'm just feeling claw-fully cold and thought you could warm me up. Your fur is just so soft and your smell nice."

Asriel is just blushing madly at this, "B-Bro this i-isn't... w-we shouldn't b-be..." you giggle at how flustered he is and then taking the arm you have wrap around his neck put him in a headlock and then noogies his head a little. "Azzy your getting worked up over nothing. It's cute seeing like this, but I'm just spending a moment with my brother after being gone so long."

You let him go as he's rubbing his head at bit. He looks a bit annoyed, but then just grins, "So you and Sans took a while. What did you both talk about?" You lean forward a bit hands in your lap, "Just talking about the past and trade some bad puns. Then we both were feeling chilled to the bone and Sans had to get back to his job. I came to check up on you since I did kind of leave you hanging for a bit. I hope I didn't make you feel bonely."

Asriel just gives you a little playful shove, "Nah, So where should we go to now? Keep looking around Snowdin or is there someplace else you'd like to visit?" You put a finger to your chin, "I think I want to visit the ruins. Take a trip down memory lane and see where this all started again." Asriel looks at you, "You do know that the ruins are still off-limit and no one is suppose to enter. The guards are still posted outside the entrance."

You shrug, "Not like anyone will see us coming. I like to think were older and wiser then before, but we keep doing stuff we shouldn't be doing. So guess we haven't changed to much, but I have a feeling we should be there today. I don't know what it is, but maybe it's nothing other then nostalgic feelings."

You leave Sans and Papyrus's house and then have Asriel piggy back on you as you run past the entrance to the ruins.


	9. Chapter 9

When you arrive outside of the area that lead into where you fell years ago, you swear you here whimpering and crying. Letting Asriel down you walk in and see Asgore there with his trident out standing in front of a human child with their Soul in front of them. They're wearing a blue with pink strip sweater and are against the back wall cowering in fear. Something wasn't right, " _Why is dad brandishing his weapon to his side and scaring this human child. Shit, is it because of what happened with Chara?"_

Your eyes change to your cat eyes. You see a radiant and warm glow coming from their Soul. You run forward and place yourself in front of the child and Asgore. Your claws are out, the fangs of your teeth exposed, and you enter your battle stance and growl. Asgore was taken back by your sudden appearance as you take up position in front of him. "My son, what are..." you cut him off, "Dad why are you scaring this child? This isn't right, if this is about what happened last time, then know that this human is innocent and pure. Put you weapon away please."

Asriel comes in seeing the situation, "What's going on? Dad? Bro?" as he looks on worried and scared. The child behind you is trembling from fear, "My son, this doesn't involve you, and yes it does concern what happen last time. Until I know for certain that this child doesn't pose a threat..." You interrupt him again, "Trust me when I say that they are fine. I can tell that they are in no why like her and they don't deserve this treatment. Also your scaring Azzy. Lets just talk about this and come to a understanding."

Asgore looks back seeing Asriel, "Why are you both here? We told you that the ruins are off-limits. Please just head home and let me deal with this." Asriel shakes his head, "I'm not leaving and this isn't right dad. I'm with Bro and I think we should stop scaring them." Asgore looks back at you and walks forward, "They're to be locked up until we have a chance to come to a decision about what to do with them. If they're innocent I'll have you take them back to the surface and return them home." After hearing that the human whispers.

"I don't want to go back. Please don't send me back to them." You hear this and you move back closer to them, "They don't want to go back and if they came all the way here to get away from a bad experience then I can understand. I'll take responsibility for them and watch over them if that will..." Asgore voice boomed through the cavern, but he still wasn't yelling it was more commanding voice, "Broderick, Asriel, I'm not asking, but I'm telling you both to leave and let me deal with this."

You stood your ground and Asgore sighed. He launched an attack to move you out of the way. You flew a few feet away as your feet slide across the ground and you see Asgore pick up the child. You growl and before Asgore knew what happened he wasn't holding them anymore. He looks back seeing you hand her to Asriel, "Dad, you don't understand the gravity of the situation." You snap your finger and Asgore is forced to a knee as the air around him is distorted and the ground buckle.

Asgore couldn't move even the grip on his weapon he couldn't maintain as the trident hits the floor. "W-what?" He struggles to look up at you, "Sorry dad, I'm holding back this spell a lot and your going to listen to me. Chara was different, her Soul was dark and twisted, and I was able to see that when my eyes are like this." You point a finger at one of your eyes, "I could see an dark aura surrounding her and this child Soul isn't emitting anything like that. I'm going to release the spell now."

You release the spell and Asgore stays as is for the moment. You walk up and wrap your arms around him. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you. Things were getting out of hand. I just wanted to restrain you and make you understand that they aren't a danger to us. Also we need to talk about this whole imprisonment thing, but I think we need to apologize to both them and Azzy." Asgore wrap his arms around you his gaze is downcast.

"I feel horrible to let something like a child worry me so much that it caused us to both lash out at each other. Tori and I talked about how to deal with all further humans or machines that may come down here. We decided that any humans would be locked up until we felt if they were..."

You interrupt, "Dad, they're a scared child that fell down into the underground and your holding a weapon. How is that dealing with the problem correctly? I;m more of a danger then they're when I first fell down here, but you took me in with open arms. Don't let Chara be the deciding factor for every human who falls down here."

Asriel walks over still holding the frighten child, "Um, can we go back to Snowdin Inn and continue talking there. I'm sure Frisk would like something hot to drink and calm down in a cozy place." You turn to Asriel and look up at Asgore smiling at both of them, "That sounds like a good idea Azzy. Dad are you okay with that? I think we had enough excitement for one day." Asgore stands up and puts away his trident from the ground. When Frisk sees Asgore initially grab the trident they grip Asriel tighter, but then once the weapon was put away they relaxed a bit.

You walk over to Frisk your eyes returning to normal, "Hi Frisk, I'm Broderick, you've met Azzy and that's our dad Asgore. Sorry about the unfriendly welcome and family squabble. We've had some... unforeseen troubles come down this way in the past and it's left us a little tense. I hope you'll forgive our dad he really is a big fuzzy pushover once you get to know him." Asgore scratches his cheek with a goofy grin on his face.

You continue "Do you like tea or Hot chocolate? Are you hungry? I'm sure we can get you something at Grillby's if you are." They're still shivering and you feel bad, "Hey you want to see something neat?" They blink and nod a little. You smile and you turn into a cat and start rubbing yourself up against their leg. They giggle at this both Asriel and Frisk bend down as Frisk pets you on the head. You purr and lick their hand and they giggle again.

The tense atmosphere diminishes and Frisk seems to have calmed down. They pick you up and while they hold you they continue petting your head, but they notices the odd purple-silver outfit and point at it. Asriel smile, "That's a special outfit that was made for him. As you can see his clothes are on the ground and this outfit is so he's not wondering around naked if he changes between himself and his cat form." They touch the outfit and it feel as if it's almost not there. It was a weird sensation. If it wasn't for the fact they couldn't feel your fur because of it then it would feel natural.

Asgore picks up your clothes. Things seem to start tensing back up as he moved closer to Frisk. You sighed, "Meow, meow meow meow." Frisk looks down at you in their arms and pets your head again. Asriel wraps an arm around them to comfort them as you finally all start heading out of the ruins. You lay your head down onto your leg and paws as you relax.

The trip to Snowdin was quite, no one really said anything on the way, but things stayed peaceful during the trip. You all made your way to Snowdin Inn. Asgore makes his was over to a bunny innkeeper and talks to them. Asriel and Frisk sit at the table and you leap down out of their arms as you turn back. You then pull out another chair and take a seat as well.

"So Bro, everything was tense back there, but I never seen that spell you cast before. It looked the same as the blade on your sword you made during practice. The air was distorted back in the ruins. So when did you learn it?" You think it over, "I think it was back when the rune stone reformed, but I was still in a lot of pain at the time so I thought I was seeing things. I didn't find out about it until I got my rune stone back. Its still new and I really hope I controlled it alright. I didn't want to hurt dad and knew that I could use it to restrain him if I was careful."

Frisk looks back between both of you confused about what you're talking about, "I'm a little confused about somethings. So first off you both look different yet your family correct?" You blink and then laugh, "Haha, sorry Frisk it's been a while since we have had visitors down here. So to give you a short version. First off Azzy and Asgore are both monster. Our mother is also a monster, but biologically Azzy, Asgore, and Toriel are related. I on the other hand was adopted into the family. There is a long story behind how all that came and how I ending up down here, but I'll tell you about that another time."

You pause to let Frisk take that in so far. Frisk then asks you, "So your able to turn into a cat and how you currently are now. Your appearance is somewhat of a human, but you have features of a cat. So are you a Monster or Human?" You breath in and let out a sigh, "Well again that leads back to how I ending up down here, but in short I'm half human and half monster."

"So can Asriel turn into a goat?" You fall out of you chair laughing at the mental image in your head and Asriel looks annoyed at your sudden out burst of laughter at the question. Frisk looks on in confusion at you and back to Asriel, "N-no I can't turn into a goat, I may resemble what is a goat, but I am just a monster. Bro is a special case and him being able to turn into a cat is something that he is recently able to do. It a long story that... Bro how long are you going to laugh about it?!" Asriel was getting a bit more angry now.

You do your best to make your way back to you seat wiping tears from your eyes from laughing so hard, "S-sorry Azzy... it was just * **snort** * hard not to laugh at the mental image of it. So Frisk what are you doing all the way up here on Mt. Ebott? It sounds as though you had a rough time growing up. Hearing how you didn't want to go back earlier." Frisk looks down, "I-I left home... because my parents mistreated me. I thought it was because I never seem to do well enough and they were disappointed in me. Though even when I did well they still didn't seem to care."

Frisk started tearing up both you and Asriel made your way to each side of them. You both embrace Frisk in a hug, "Listen I know what it's like to grow up with a troubled past and parents that mistreat those they should care about. If you really don't want to go back I think once we have a chance to talk it over you could stay with us." As you told them this they smile weakly, but then see Asgore coming over with drinks. They shift uncomfortably in their seat and you sigh again.

It was going to be a long day for all of you, but you manage to finally be seated at the same table as Asgore spoke up, "I'm sorry Frisk, was it? I've been on guard about the ruins over the last couple years. Certain hostilities of humans and machines have come to hurt those we care about. My wife and I both talked it over and thought it would be wise to take precautions of possible threats. A child much like yourself has come to hurt our children here and I blamed myself in not being there to protect them. It lead to a dreadful end result that we all had a hard time with."

It was quite for a while as you all remembered what happened to Chara on that day. None of you wanted to tell Frisk about what exactly happened at least not at this time. "Dad, I know things have been rough, but such an extreme measure is a bit much. I could understand possibly doing so for anyone or thing that looks more hostile, but doing so for children is crossing the line. Again don't let that one incident be the deciding factor like this."

Asgore takes a sip of his tea, "I still need to protect the underground and as the King it is my responsibility to do so, but I will extend a welcoming hand to children and not judge them so harshly based on past events. Though I will still take action to be cautious until trust can be earned. Frisk it will take some time for both of us, but I will extend an apologetic hand and welcome you to the underground. If what my son says is true then I was out of line for doing what I did to you. You don't have to forgive me for what I've done at this moment, but I hope we can make amends with time."

Asriel speaks after this, "Frisk I hope you'll be able to forgive my dad, I know it won't be easy, but as you spend time with us I hope you'll see that he is caring and loving. Dad if it is okay Bro and I would like to let Frisk stay with us. Since Bro doesn't use his bed much anymore Frisk can use it. Well need to talk to mom and explain what has happened today, but I think she'll be happy to have Frisk stay with us. Also Frisk doesn't have anywhere to really go back to."

Asgore nods, "If Frisk is okay with this. I don't want them to feel uncomfortable living with us and being reminded of what transpired here." Everyone looks at Frisk, "I-I'm still a bit nervous and it has been a lot to take in. I don't really have much else to go back to and nowhere to stay. Asriel and Broderick have been kind and knowing something bad from the past lead to all this I understand why you reacted the way you did." Frisk gives a slight smile.

You stand up, "Well now that everything has been cleared up I think it's about time we got back home. Dad are you coming or do you still have some duties to attend to?" Asgore is gathering the empty cups, "I still have to meet a few more monster today. I should be home in time for dinner and if you could talk to Tori about everything in my stead I'd appreciate it." You nod, "Okay, I'll explain thing to mom." You run up and give Asgore a hug, "Also can I get my clothes back I don't want to head back as I am."

Asgore laughs, "Of course, I would have walked out with them had you not said anything. Make sure you all get home safely." You nod and after getting your clothes back leave Snowdin Inn. "Well Frisk, Azzy, are you both ready to head home?" They both nod, "Okay, well so we don't have to freeze our tails off walking the whole length of Snowdin I'll run us home." Asriel looks at you, "Are you going to be able to? I mean before it was just me, but now we also have Frisk with us."

You just shrug, " Shouldn't be to hard since your both really light. So Azzy you just piggy back like before and make sure you hang on tight. I'm going to carry Frisk in my arms so I won't be able to hang onto you." So Asriel climbs onto your back and wraps his legs around your waist somewhat and you scoop up Frisk in your arms. Before everyone knew it your in front of your home. "I think that's my best time yet."

Frisk just blinks, "How did we?" You look at Frisk, "Oh, I guess you don't know about that yet. I can use an ability that I call, "swift-step" and I can get to location quicker with increased speed." Frisk just looks astonished, "Anything else I should know about?" Asriel giggles, "Well he can cast Fire, Lightning, Healing, and Gravity magic which we just saw today. I haven't seen it myself yet, but supposedly he has a more feral looking form then his current state. Oh and his claws are able to change width and length. He can also change into a cat which he showed you. Did I miss anything Bro?"

You put a finger to you chin, "Well I do supposedly have what I'm going to refer to as "Berserk mode", but Jim says not to use that unless I really have to. Though you are right I haven't showed you my "Combat mode" yet have I Azzy." You shift your form, but its more refined now. Your muscle aren't bulky like before, your physical physique is just about the same as before, but you feel the same increase in strength and agility.

"Bro that so cool. You have patches of fur on your face and more fur is covering your arms. So this is what mom freaked about that day. I can see why, but it's still neat." You chuckle which is much deeper, "My voice also is deeper for some reason, but it seems that the work Jim did improved upon it. So what do you think Frisk... Frisk?" You look around and see Frisk behind Asriel peaking around him. "Haha, I guess that was a little much all of a sudden."

You return to normal, "Frisk I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I guess it is a bit intimidating for those who see it for the first time. Apparently Azzy is the exception to this. Anyway I think we need to introduce Frisk to mom. Are you going to be okay with this Frisk? I want to make sure your ready before we head in." Frisk just nods still holding on to Asriel a bit.

You walk in first, but have Azzy and Frisk wait outside until you wave them in, "Hi mom." Toriel turns to greet you, "Welcome home my child. Where's Asriel?" "I told Azzy to wait outside for a moment. I needed to talk to you first before they come in." She gives you a quizzical look, "They? Did you make a new friend while you two were out?" You grin, "Well sort of." You explain everything that has happen up until coming home.

Toriel is silent for a moment, "I feel that me and Gorey should have talked about the situation in a little more detail. I never agreed that we should treat children so harshly and this news about a dark aura troubles me. You said Frisk seem fine, but then why was "her" Soul as it was?" You bit your lip, "I-I want to tell you, but at this moment I-I..." You trail off and Toriel comes over.

She kneels down, "Its okay my child, we can discuss it later, but right now I should meet our guest Frisk. We shouldn't make them wait." She gives you a quick hug in which you return and she stands up hand resting on your back as you walk outside. When Frisk see Toriel for the first time they're nerves and scared. Though Asriel comforts them with an arm around them and hold their hand with his other hand.

They both approach you and Toriel, "Hello my child, I'm sorry to hear about the trouble Asgore has caused you on your arrival down here, but I want to tell you that you are safe. We'll take care of you as long as you need us to." She smiles and bends down to be at Frisk level. You see Frisk look at both you and Asriel as you both give a nod.

"Um... It's nice to meet you. It has been a lot to take in, but Broderick and Asriel have been really nice. Hearing the troubles you have had in the past I understand Asgore reaction, but it will still take me a bit to work past what transpired earlier. Thank you for allowing me to stay I'll try not to get in the way and make things more difficult for everyone."

Toriel slowly shakes her head, "Were more then happy to have you stay here with us. Though you look as though you need a change of clothes and a nice bath. Then I can make you something to eat and I'll answer any questions you may have." Frisk nod, "A bath sounds nice, but I didn't really bring a change of clothes..."

Asriel chimes in, "I can let you wear some of mine. Mom can take and alter them so they'll fit you and then we can match." You and Toriel just chuckle at this, "That so adorable Azzy. Though I think mom will want to work on washing and fixing Frisk's current clothes while they're taking a bath and then she can make them some new clothes." Azzy leads Frisk into the house while you and Toriel sit in the living room.

"My child, from what you told me about Frisk they have had a rough upbringing. I hope that this works out okay. I would love to have another child to care for, but I believe we'll manage though and Frisk will begin to feel more comfortable with time." You nod, "I just wish dad and I settled things a little more level headed. I still feel bad at what I did, but it was the best way at the time for me to handle the situation. If you were there it might have been resolved smoother."

Toriel comes over to the couch and sits next to you wrapping her arms around you. "My child, no one was hurt and it ended with all of you talking in the end. You should just let it be and we'll move forward a day at a time. If you both feel you need to talk about it more after dinner you can do so, but for now lets focus on Frisk." You both hear the bathroom door shut and Asriel come out flustered and blushing.

Both Toriel and you look at him, "What's up Azzy? Is Frisk okay? You look kind of bother by something." He comes over and whisper something to you. You can't help, but to let out a laugh, "Well it was hard to tell I guess. So she undressed while you were getting her some item for the bath and you bolted out once you saw." He blushes more, "Y-yeah I didn't mean to... I expected her to wait til I left the bathroom first."

You hop up off the couch and head to the bathroom, "B-Bro where are you going?" still blushing and noticing you heading towards the bathroom. "Well you kind of left her suddenly and I want to make sure she's okay. Wouldn't be much of a host if we left our guest there naked and confused." Your out of sight and then knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Frisk, it's Broderick. Is it alright if I come in?" You wait for a minute until you her a reply, "Y-yes." You walk in and see them as they start the bath water, "Sorry about Azzy, I guess you caught him off guard, but really is making a big deal over nothing. You have everything you need? If not I'll get it for you." She turns around, "I'm not sure why Asriel ran out like that? Did I do something wrong?"

You shook your head, "Nah, your sudden removal of clothes while he was busy getting stuff for you along with the fact of finding out your a girl caught him off guard. I guess he panicked and over-reacted a little. Though I think once he settles down and lets it sink in he'll get over it." Frisk just nods turning the water off so not to overfill the tub, "I really don't care about gender to much and physically I am a girl, but I never really identified as either mentally. Is that weird?"

You shrug, "Your asking the half human/half monster that can turn into a cat and can cast magic if something like this is weird." You both laugh, "Well I guess when you put it like that it seems almost normal. Does it hurt when you change your forms?" You shrug again, "There's a slight tingling sensation, but other then that no. Well I should let you take your bath before the water gets cold. You can call for me or..."

Frisk interrupts you, "You don't have to leave if you don't want to. We can continue talking while I'm taking my bath." You smile and nod, "Sure, I don't mind. I can tell you about some of the stuff about the underground." You go over areas of the underground telling Frisk about an dangers or place that are off-limit, but you also tell them about some of the nice places you should all visit together.

"So Asgore said he was a King? Does that mean Toriel is Queen and Asriel is a Prince?" You chuckle, "Yeah, I never really put a lot of thought in to it. I just seen them as my family and when dad is out doing any duties or meetings I think of him just doing more of a job. I do tend forget that he has a entire responsibility to protect everyone in the underground and not just us. Though I haven't always been around a lot myself. I spent half of my time running around up on the surface doing what I could do to protect everyone just like Asgore does."

They look at you head slightly tilted, "That seems like a heavy burden for someone at your age to have. Can I ask what happened?" You explain the attacks, about the barrier that protects and keeps everyone down here. You left for six months worried of the risk to your family and everyone in the underground. They look at you, "It sounds like you all have had a much harder time then I have. That I should count myself lucky that it wasn't..."

You interrupt Frisk, "It doesn't matter who's situation is better or worse. In the end were still a family and no matter what we've dealt with we supported each other. Frisk if you ever want to talk about what happened to you I'll be there for you. I know you probably want to know more about me, but I have such a dark section of my life. All I wanted to do is just find happiness and I have that now despite the difficulties. In time I'll share a little more with you over time, but only if you're ready to hear it. My past is sometimes even a bit much for me at times, but Toriel, Azzy, and Asgore really have helped me. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't meet them."

Frisk is looking down into the water at the bottom of the tub, "They all sound great at how they helped you with a lot of your problems. I hope I can feel the same about them." You nod, "You will, its going to take some time, but we'll help you through it. Are you ready to get out? Your going to shrivel up if you stay in the tub any longer." Frisk nods and gets out. You hold the towel out for them. They wrap the towel around themselves and you both head to the bedroom where hopefully some clothes are ready to go for Frisk.

As you're making your way to the bedroom Asriel sees you both in the hallway exiting the bathroom. "B-Bro, w-were you in the bathroom with Frisk this whole time?" You and Frisk shrug, "Yeah Azzy, we were just were talking." You give a grin, walk over to him and wrap your arm around him, "Do you feel left out Azzy? If that's the case we can all take a bath together next time." Asriel is bright red in the face as you swirl a finger on his cheek with a sly look on your face. Asriel looks at Frisk for a second standing there in a towel in the hallway.

Then his blush gets deeper and turns his gaze downward at the floor. You now had a mischievous smile on your face. You whisper something to him and he get even more flustered and embarrassed as you laugh, "Hey Frisk I'll be in the room in a sec. I think I broke Azzy and he needs help back to the living room." She just looks at both of you with a puzzled look and shrugs, "Okay, I hope Asriel will be okay." you giggle as you and Asriel walk back to the living room.

Toriel wasn't there at the moment and you help him to the couch. "Azzy, really? You chuckle again, "Well I'm not going to tell you no. I think you need to take your mind off current events. Why don't I go work on the barrier and get you some fresh air outside. Though I need to check up on Frisk before I head out..." Asriel gave you a glare, "Well if it bothers you that much you can go help Frisk."

Asriel was back to looking embarrassed and blushing again. You just can't help let out another laugh, "Okay, okay. I'll get mom and have her take over. Are you okay with that?" Asriel just nods slightly. You go get Toriel and ask her if she can help Frisk. You also tell her your going to head outside for a few. "Alright my child. Is Asriel going with you?" You shake your head, "No, I just need some time to myself to take in everything that has happened so far."

She nods, "Okay, I'll call you when I finish lunch for Frisk and a snack for you two." You head out and down to the barrier room. You look over the spell for the barrier trying to figure out how to change it so Asriel could pass through. Reading over the notes it seems you'd have to bring down the barrier and set it back up. Well that would be such a pain to do. You sit and think of a way to work around this problem.

" _Well let's see... My Soul is the key and it currently will only recognize me for that reason. So what if I share the key? Would that even work?"_ You bring forth your Soul and look it over. You then pull out a box from your pocket and open it revealing a heart shape locket. " _Well I was going to give this to Azzy today as a surprise, but before I do maybe I can make it even more special."_

You take the claw on your index finger and touch it to your Soul you cut a small heart shape from the center. This hurt as you were fighting back the pain you're feeling. It separates as you take the little piece of you Soul and place it inside the locket. You then take a photo of you and Azzy and place it over top of it. You concealed it really well as you close the locket back up. Then taking your Soul and putting it back were it belongs.

" _I really hope this works. I should test it out first, but no one going to agree to this are they?"_ You sigh, " _Well the barrier is suppose to keep out things... Hmm I think I have an idea. Might be cruel, but not my fault they work for an evil organization."_ You run to the location where Jim is located and knock out a guard. You pick him up and run back to the barrier. You put the locket around his neck and walk through with him.

When you come though you and the knocked out guard are inside the underground. "Neat, well guess I did my own little test. Turn about is fair play." You run the guard back and drop him back were you found him. You remove the locket and re-pocket it. You left the facility no one being the wiser you were around and return home. " _There is going to be some confused guards if they find him like that."_ You just snicker at the thought.

You enter and find everyone at the table. "Hope I'm not late?" Toriel just looks at you, "I called for you and looked around out front. I even tried your phone, but you didn't pick up. Where did you go off to?" You just shrug, "I went to get some fresh air. I went through the barrier to sit at the mountain side for a little while." She just gave you that glare, "I thought when you meant outside you meant out front."

You just scratch the back of your head, "Well that was my original plan and then I just ended up there after a bit. Be kind of a waste not to enjoy it. We need to figure out a way to make cell phones work through the barrier. Maybe Alphys or Jim can rig something that will make it work. That way you won't have to worry if I do walk through the barrier." She just sighs, "That sounds like something to work towards, but it still doesn't change the fact you didn't at least call before walking through."

"Sorry mom, guess I just let my mind wonder and wasn't really paying attention. Well until the sun was hitting me in the eyes. So are the snacks ready?" She just shakes her head at you, "My child you are a handful some days. Today being one of them with everything that has happened so far." You wash up at the sink and then sit down, "Well at least told you about it and didn't keep it a secret. So I keep our promise so far."

She brings you a plate, "That's true, but now lets work on saying something before hand." You just chuckle, "Okay mom, I'll keep working on it." You look over at Frisk, "How are you feeling now Frisk? Are you feeling a little more at ease?" She takes a second to finish chewing here food, "Yeah a little bit. It's nice to have a moment were I don't feel like I'm going to disappoint someone."

You shake your head, "Frisk even if you tried to disappoint us no amount of effort would make us feel that way. Just be yourself and don't follow me or Azzy example. We're bad role models." You just stick out your tongue playfully. Asriel looks at you with a grin, "What's that suppose to mean Bro? I'm not a bad role model..." You interject, "I was kidding Azzy. I'm sure Frisk will be fine and we'll stay out of trouble like we always do."

Toriel looks at you with a glare and a wide grin, "Oh, I seem to recall you causing me trouble just a bit ago." You all just laugh, "Yeah, at least I'm keeping you on your toes and it's never a dole moment around here." You all finish your snacks and meals. You watch Frisk heading to the living room with Asriel and are left in the kitchen with Toriel as she's cleaning up.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" She stop and turns around, "What is it my child?" You gulp as you ask, "Could I take Azzy outside the barrier to show him the sunset and stars today?" So looked dumbfounded, "I... How... Is that even possible? Also why now? It hasn't came up before." You sigh, "Well with being gone, training, and all the other problems the last couple years it was a promise I put on hold."

She just continued to look stunned, "This is just sudden my child. Can it wait a few more days while I think it over? I also like to talk it over with Gorey." You shrug, "I guess that's okay. I did tell him I would work on it today. That we'd watch the sunset til night falls and I still like to make that happen. We wouldn't go far we'll just sit in front of the entrance on Mt. Ebott."

She walks over to you and bends down putting her hands on your shoulders. She looks you in the eyes with a slight smile and sighs, "You probably end up sneaking off anyway to keep your promise to him. Since you told me I'll let you and Asriel do so this once, but after that until we find a way to communicate through the barrier I don't want this to become a continuous thing." You nod and give her a hug, "Thanks mom and I'm fine with that. I can only take Azzy with me at this point, but later I would be like to take you and dad as well."

She returns the hug, "I'd like that, but don't push yourself. I don't know what is involved to do all this, but it seems it took a lot of effort." You look up at her, "Yeah, it did, but I think it'll just be one person at a time for now. Doing anymore then that will be difficult." You go off and tell Azzy about the news. He of course looks excited, but then asks, "Will Frisk be able to join us?" You shake you head, "I was only able to make what I guess is a single "spear key" and it was difficult to do. Until I can find a better solution to allow more then one person through this is the only one."

You pull the locket from your pocket and hand it to Asriel. He opens it and looks inside to see a picture of you and him with the words, "Together forever." He looks back at you, "Is this for me?" You nod, "I wanted to leave a key with you so you can come looking for me if anything happens." He looks back down at it, "Bro, I wouldn't know where to begin to look for you if something happen on the surface. Plus it would take me forever on foot to get anywhere."

You have a grin that turns to a smile, "I thought about that and I think I can at least fix the getting places problem. Azzy have you been hurt at all while I've been gone?" He shakes his head, "No, I mean beside the illness thing I haven't gotten physically hurt. Why?" You give a mischievous smile as you extend out a claw. You take his hand and prick his finger. Asriel pulls back looking a bit shocked, but then looks down as the wound was gone. "What?" he blinks at what just transpired before him and then looks back at you.

You just chuckle, "I was wondering about something when the rune stone bonded with you. I told Jim about it and he thought it was possible that it went to you because we shared a close bond. He wasn't able to say for sure of what that may entitled so all we had was a theory. What he told me was, "Your brother may not be able to use the spells from the rune stone like you, but it may have left an imprint of your abilities with him." As you can see you seem to retained a little of my regenerative ability and possibly able to use my swift-step as well."

Asriel just looks at you still taking in this information, "So I'll be able to use both of these abilities from now on?" You nod, "From what I know yes, but he also said that they may not last. So we'll have to keep an eye on you and see if you'll retain them over time. I'd like to have you practice swift-step, but outside the barrier. I wouldn't want you running it to walls or off a cliff down here. We'll need to get you a nice running space with nothing around, but don't worry I'll be at the ready to help you if things get out of hand."

Asriel gives you a grin, "Does mom know?" You giggle, "Um... not really. It was hard enough getting her to agree to let you walk through the barrier, but telling her at this point you have some of my abilities might be to much right now. I'd like to have you as a practice partner. I've been trying to work on swift-step to be able to us it in a fight. Though it's been a little hard to maintain concentration and to attack at the same time. So if I can get you able to use it effectively I'll have a sparing partner."

Asriel looks at you with worry on his face, "Bro, I wouldn't be able to take a hit..." You intervene, "I'm not going to hit my brother with my full strength. Just light jab like so..." As you gently jab his shoulder, "The whole exercise is to be able to do attacking and swift-step at the same time." Asriel still looked worried, "Yeah, but you might accidentally use a bit more strength then you intended. Then I'll be injured or worse. Mom would of course freak out and never let us do this again."

You just laugh, "Well I'll just have to be careful, but I'm going to practice on practice dummies first. Going to borrow a few from the Royal Guard training room and set them up outside. Then once we're both ready we'll practice together for our first bout. We'll stop if it gets out of hand, but I have a feeling that I'll need to learn this. Dualality is still out there and they know I'm still alive. They want to fix that mistake and we don't know how reliable the barrier is."

Asriel looks unsure about all this and you walk over to give him a hug, "Azzy we'll take little steps. If you don't want to do this then I understand, but I could really use the help. First though we have a date with a sunset. We'll worry about the whole training thing another day okay." He gives you a nod, "Yeah, I want to help you, but it's a little overwhelming right now. It's also exciting knowing it'd be possibly to visit places on the surface with you."

A few hours pass and everyone has dinner before you and Asriel head to the barrier room. He puts on his heart shaped locket and he grabs your hand. You just smile at him as you grip his hand lightly in return. You both walk forward as you both walk through the barrier hand in hand. Your figures slowly fading in the grayness of the barrier. You could feel Asriel's heart beating in excitement knowing he was going to see the world for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

You both emerge from the barrier and the scenery left Asriel wide eye breath taken away. You just let him take it all in. Happy that he finally gets to see this after being behind the barrier for so long. You did feel bad that you had to replace the barrier, but if it wasn't there you're sure more harm then good would have came out of it. You think to yourself, " _Maybe one day everyone in the underground will get to experience this together. In fact I want to make that happen, but there's still to many dangers for that to happen right now."_ You look back over at Asriel as you see tears streaming down his face, but a wide smile accompanies them.

You take your arm and put it around Asriel,"Its nice huh Azzy." He just nod to what you said. He was just unable to find the words to describe the view before him. You guide him over with you and take a seat at the edge of the mountain side. Nothing further was said for the rest of the time as night fell and you both look up at the stars. You pull out your phone and look at the time as you see how late it was. "Hey Azzy I think we..." as you look over you see Asriel head resting on your shoulder, eyes closed, and sleeping peacefully. You were torn between waking him up or getting back home.

You decided to let him have a bit longer and you can carrier him back to let him continue resting. You take your phone and take a picture to capture the moment. You set it to your screen image, " _Thanks Azzy, if I'm every away from home this will be nice to remember you by. Not like I'll every forget you, but your just so cute right now."_ After another hour you slowly and carefully pick Asriel up as you stand up. He stirs a little, but then settles back to sleep. You just take your time walking back and enjoying the time you spent with your brother.

As you get home and you walk in Toriel was waiting there and is about to say something, but sees you carrying the sleeping Asriel. She smiles and just nods as she understands why you were both a bit late. You carrier Asriel to the bedroom and put him down on his bed. You draw the covers over him, "Sleep tight Azzy" you whisper and kiss his forehead. You look over at your old bed and smile to see Frisk also sleeping comfortably. You walk back out of the bedroom and into the living room sitting down on the couch. Toriel comes over to joins you as you do.

"Welcome home my child. I take it Asriel and you enjoy your time together." as she looks at you with a warm smile. You nod in response, "Yeah, I don't think it could have gone any better. I'm sorry were a bit late though." She shakes her head, "Considering how peaceful he looks I can understand you taking your time getting back." You look down as your expression saddened, "What's wrong my child?" "I'm just hoping you and dad don't let this be a one time event. I know how worried you get when you are unable to follow and don't know how were doing, but the happiness on Azzy's face brought me so much joy. I'm going to start working with Jim and Alphys tomorrow to least make it possible to allow communication through the barrier. So please allow Azzy to enjoy this, because I hate to see it torn away from him after one time."

Toriel wraps her arms around you, "I understand my child. I wouldn't want to do that anymore then you do. I'll talk to Gorey to at least allowing this once a week for now, until we find a solution to call through the barrier." You hug Toriel back, "Thanks mom, It mean a lot. I promise that we'll at least walk back in and check up after an hour so to not worry you both." You then sigh again, "I also have something else to tell you. It was just recently I found out, but I wanted to wait and tell you once we had a moment to ourselves." You explain about how Asriel had attained your abilities for healing and speed even after you've return the rune stone to yourself. That you're unsure if it's a permanent deal or temporary. How you like to train and practice with Asriel outside the barrier.

She has a very brooding look on her face before she speaks up, "I'm not sure that I'm okay with allowing this. Having both you and Asriel just being on the other side of the barrier is one thing, but teaching him to use these abilities for the first time and knowing he may get hurt." you break in at this moment, "Well since he has my healing ability the most we'll have to worry about is getting dirty. If worst case I can heal him myself, but Azzy was worried over the same concerns of getting hurt. Though I'm unsure how long Dualality will be idle for. Knowing I'm still alive I'm sure they'll send something my way and I need to be ready for it."

Toriel looks more concerned, "Are you saying that they'll be coming after you my child? Won't the barrier keep them out?" you had a brooding look on your face about this, "We've know that the barrier isn't the most reliable safeguard and we should be ready if it doesn't. They manage to get through the barrier once and this caught us all by surprise. Even with the new restrictions of the current barrier we've already had two instances where people came through. Frisk being the most recent example of this. Next time they may have more of a threat then men in power armors and soldiers with guns. That facility Jim was at contained some really horrible hidden secrets even he doesn't know about. That worries me a lot and I couldn't find any entrances leading to those location. That's how well hidden they are."

Toriel is grabbing delta symbol on her robe and you knew this news was making her more worried, "I'm sorry mom, I know there's already a lot to deal with. This is why I've a hard time telling you and dad about stuff like this and I end up keeping it secret. I just don't won't you to worry, but doing so still ends up cause just the same amount of trouble. So I rather you know now then find out the hard way." She give you a weak smile, "I know my child. I appreciate you telling me and being honest, but you're right it is unsettling and does worry me. We have a lot to plan and think about. We'll just take it a day at a time and hope we're prepared for whatever may come our way. For now though I think it's pass your bed time and you should get some sleep."

You yawn and the giggle, "Yeah that's probably a good idea. I don't want to sleep to late and you should also get some sleep as well, but I know dad is going to be home soon. I'll see you in the morning." You give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as you make your way to the bedroom. You hear the front door quietly shut as you enter the bedroom and knew Asgore just got back as you hear Toriel say, "Gorey dear, we have some matters to address." You shut the bedroom door and then remove your clothes putting them in the clothes hamper. You transform into your cat form and hop up on Asriel's bed. You snuggle up next to him as you curl up closing your own eyes as you drift off to sleep.

A lot was talked about the in the morning. First and foremost was getting a signal through the barrier. Jim did make the rune stone so had some knowledge behind magic. Though Alphys also had some idea and you acted as an in-between relaying information between the two of them. The device was machine with barrier rune inscribed on them. No one was a hundred percent sure how it all worked. Hell it shouldn't work and you thought it was the barrier just allowing it in the first place. The barrier runes on the device were more there to protect it then to allow it to work in the barrier. The more you all thought about it all it did was give everyone a headache.

Regardless it still took a month to make. Asriel and Frisk spent more time together while you worked on this. Frisk was feeling more at home now. She still dealt with bad memories of her past, but everyone talked and comfort her during those moments. You decided since this whole communication problem had been solved it was time to get back to training. You manage to get Asgore and Toriel to allow you to teach Asriel how to use swift-step. Which was going poorly, you and Asriel went face first into the dirt more time then you wanted.

You both sat there panting, hurting, and covered in dirt from practice. Asriel looks at you, "I don't think this is going well. Did you have this much trouble when you first used swift-step?" You just smirked at him, "Yeah, just be happy the worst you have done was meet the ground. I hit steel walls leaving an imprints of my body in the wall." Asriel face scrunched up and winced at that, "So how did you get the hang of it?" You just laughed, "Hahaha, Got tired of running into said walls." Asriel followed in laughter at what you said, "Hahaha, Guess we haven't gotten tired of eating dirt yet then." You both gave toothy grins got up and were off.

The training is paying off and in about two month Asriel manage to get the basics down. You were getting closer to hitting dummies while attacking with swift-step. You both needing a break at this point, "Hey Azzy?" He looks up at you taking a quick swig of water from a bottle, "What's up Bro?" You walk over and grab a bottle yourself, "Have you used that lightning spell I taught you since I was gone?" He shakes his head, "I never got around to it. I was emotionally in the dump when you were gone and even our magic lessons weren't going so well."

"I think it's time to restart those lessons. You remember the incantations?" Asriel thought about it, "It's been a while, I think a refresher would be helpful, but why are you wanting to do lessons on magic all of a sudden?" You walk over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Well one, knowing how to cast different type of magic will help in further training exercise. Two, I'm tired of swift-step training and want you cast lightning at me." As you chuckle and walk away Asriel just looks at you with a confused look, "Wait, you want me to do what?"

You recap the bottle of water and toss it to the side, "Cast lightning magic at me while I dodge. I want to work on training my reflexes." Asriel is just dumbstruck just standing there blinking. You wave your hand at him and sigh, "Azzy, you okay? Look I need to practice dodging incoming attacks. I got kind of shot up last time I got into a fight and I like to avoid that as much as possible." Asriel shook his head, "B-Bro that's... I can't do that to you. It's bad enough when we come home covered in dirt, but this might be going overboard."

You shrug, "Well never said this training was going to be easy Azzy. Anyway lets get you back to being able to cast the spell again, work on control, and then we'll move on to shooting lightning at me." Asriel hesitated a lot about wanting to do this, but you got him to practice the spell which didn't take to long to get back down. The next part took Asriel about two weeks practice to get control down pat. You were getting ready for the next part, but Asriel looked tense and stood there with as he looked down at the ground.

You sigh and walked over to him, "Azzy you looked really tense and worried about doing this. Don't worry I've been through a lot and I can take a few hits no problem. Just give it a shot and if after one time you don't want to do it again we'll stop. I can always have Undyne throw spears at me or something." You pat his shoulder and shake him a bit as re-take up your position. Asriel sighs and cast down a bolt at your location. It misses and you know he wasn't trying. So you thought maybe a little motivation might help. "Tell you what Azzy if you put some effort into the next one I'll teach you the fire spell next and then how to cast both as the same time."

His eyes light up, "Wait really? You'll teach me how to do that. That would be so cool and to learn to combined both magics..." You laugh at his excitement, "Whoa, whoa, let not jump to far ahead. First how about you manage to..." You were suddenly cut off as you barely had time to react to a bolt of electricity striking down in front of you suddenly and see a mischievous grin on Asriel's face. You return it with your own. As the day went on Asriel was getting better and you were feeling the electricity tingling through your fur as his aim improved.

You heart is pumping from shear excitement and exhilaration of it all. This felt wrong and you knew you shouldn't be teaching Asriel to use magic to hurt anyone, but you were getting lost in the thrill of it. Maybe a part of you just felt happy to have someone to practice with or maybe you were more of a masochist then... You shake your head at these thoughts, but it distracted you attention enough as lightning strikes you as your muscles spasm. You topple over, face planting into the ground, and just lay there twitching on the ground. Asriel looks horrified at what just happened and runs over.

"Bro I'm sorry, oh my god please say your alright..." He flips you over and you cough a little. "Nice hit Azzy, guess I shouldn't be thinking while I'm in the middle of avoiding magic." You sit up, singed a bit and fur smelling burnt. "Well I owe you a magic lesson I believe, but I could use a bath. I think I should avoid mom when we get back as not to worry her." Asriel looks ready to break down into tears, "Azzy I'm fine, I was caught off guard, but otherwise just a little singed. Come on don't fall apart on me now. Aww, come here."

You pull him into a hug to comfort him, "Besides the smell of burnt fur I'm intacted. Look, lets call it a day. I think you need a break from all this. If you want to stop training with me I understand? It seems this is getting to you emotionally and I don't want you to force yourself to continue if you don't want to. I can always do..." He shakes his head, "N-no... I... I want to help you, but... it just looked so horrifying... s-seeing you like that. I-I really t-thought I hurt you."

You just pet the back of his head, "Nah, heck my healing took care of anything serious. So I'm a little ruffled and mostly in need of a bath." You hear your cell phone ring next to the cooler you brought with you. "Opps, think we're over due for checking in. I should really answer that." Asriel pulls away still sniffling a bit and you grab your phone. You were of course right, that it was Toriel asking if everything is alright and telling you that dinner was ready. You look up at the sky and the sun was setting.

"Sorry mom, we'll be home in a few. We lost track of time. Yeah were fine, dirty like normal, but otherwise fine. So we'll need to wash up before we sit down at the table. Yeah, love you too." You hang up the phone and pocket it, but it falls to the ground as you notice your pockets were destroyed. "Well guess these clothes are done for. I'm not even sure mom can fix them." Asriel was still looking misty eyed and rubbing his nose. You walk over and slip your cell phone into one of his pockets.

Then you put an arm around him, "Come on Azzy, you really don't want mom seeing you like this. She going to worry something serious happened after I just told her we're fine. Come on we can take a bath together if that makes you feel better." You get a mischievous smile on your face as you notice a bit of a blush. You walk up behind him and nom his ear lightly. He lets out a bleat and looks at you with coy grin, "B-Bro, t-that... your not helping... and I..." He was shuffling his foot in the dirt a bit, eyes downcast.

You just hug him and rub his cheek against your own, "Your so cute when your embarrassed you know that. At least your mood has improved. Are you feeling better?" He give a slight nod still blushing, "W-We should get home or m-mom will wonder what's taking so long." You give him a pouty face, "Aww, but I want to hear you give those adorable little bleats you make some more..." He just pulls away from you covering his face with his ears to hide the growing blush on his face. You just giggle and make your way over to pack up the gear you brought.

You see him sneak a peak from time to time and just giggle some more, "You going to stand there hiding behind your cute little ears or you ready to head home?" He lets his ears go and walks next to you still somewhat blushing, "You know Azzy we need to work on your shyness a bit. I'll be glad to help you with that. We can practice tonight in bed and Frisk can judge us on how much progress were making..." and you lost Asriel as he already took off on you. You just smile as you make your own way back home. You decide to let him stay ahead of you, sure he know swift-step now, but you could beat him home if you really wanted to.

Asriel got to the bathroom first and the door was locked. You knew you went a little overboard on teasing him, but it was fun and he did forget about the whole hitting you that lightning attack. You also felt he needed time to calm down. You make your way to the bed room and see Frisk laying on the bed reading a book, "Hey Frisk, how's your day been?" She shrugs, "Been studying, there's not much to do while your both out training." Now you felt bad and sit on the bed, "Frisk, I'm sorry we haven't spent a lot of time together. You know Azzy needs a break and so could I. You want to do anything special tomorrow?"

Frisk sits up putting the book down on the bed as she finally gets a look at your current condition, "Oh! Are you okay? What happened to you? Your fur and clothes are all singed." You just look down realizing your still a mess from being struck earlier. "Well Azzy and I were practicing magic. Well I got distracted which lead to me getting hit when I should have been focusing on dodging. Don't worry about it. It looks worse then it actually is." Frisk just takes her hand and wipes a bit of dirt from your face, "I still don't fully understand why you both doing this. Is it alright if you tell me why your going to such measures?"

You sigh and look up at the ceiling as you begin to tell Frisk the events of the lab and how you ending up down here. You didn't go into details of your battles in the lab, but just that you've fought a lot. How you were found by Toriel and Asriel. A shorten down version of events that happened while being down here. About how there is an organization named Dualality that was responsible for you being the way you are and they maybe coming to finish the job from three years ago. That you were doing this to protect everyone.

Frisk looked lost in thought after telling her everything, "Frisk, Are you okay? I'm sorry if that was a lot to take in, but that's why me and Azzy are doing this. We're doing this so if we need to..." Frisk looks at you as she interrupts, "You shouldn't have to be doing this. You're only two years older then I am and yet your doing what adults should be worrying about. Shouldn't Toriel and Asgore be the ones to protect..." This time you cut Frisk off.

"Frisk it's not that mom and dad don't want to help and protect us. It's just the magic they know only affects a person Soul. It doesn't do physical damage, when the machines and power armors were down here their magic was ineffective against them. I've thought about teaching them human magic, but something doesn't feel right. I get this nagging feeling when I think about it, but with Azzy it's different. Range attacks would be best suited for him. Since monster bodies are made mostly of magic they're more prone to injuries from physical attacks. So being able to keep his distance would be best. I may not always... "

Just then Asriel walks only in a towel, he's about to rush out, but sees that both of you look a bit down, "Bro, Frisk, What's wrong?" You tell Asriel what you've told Frisk and even he start feeling down, "Oh... I..." Asriel was a little lost for words and you sigh again, "Look I'm sorry Azzy, Frisk, I didn't mean to make things dreary, but Frisk wanted to know why we haven't been around. She must have felt lonely for the last three months only seeing us when we got up in the morning or when we come back for dinner. We should take a few days to relax and be here for Frisk. Then we'll come up with a schedule to have some time to do other things."

Asriel comes over, forgetting he's in a towel, and sits on the other side of Frisk, "Frisk, I'm sorry if it felt we haven't been around a lot. Do you want to want to take a walk after dinner? I hope your not feeling cooped up and spending all your time inside. I guess we haven't been the greatest brothers for the last few months. I think we should try and make up for that." Frisk just smiles at Asriel, "That sounds nice and I'd like to take a walk after dinner. I haven't really had a chance to see much of the underground since coming down here."

Frisk then looks at Asriel and touches the fur on his chest, "I always wonder if it was softer then the rest of your fur..." Asriel was surprised blushing like crazy and you just chuckled at the situation, "I...Um...s-should get...um...dressed..." He jumps up and grabs some clothes. Then bolts back to the bathroom. Frisk looks confused, "What was that all about?" You just burst into laughter at the situation that just accrued. Frisk looks at you unsure what was so funny and all. As you calm down and you look at the quizzical look on Frisk face, "I'll tell you when you get older."

She now looks annoyed, "What's that suppose to mean? I'm only two years younger then both of you." You chuckle again, "Yeah, Jim sort of told me things I shouldn't have been told, when I asked him about more playfulness I've been feeling. I don't think your ready for that yet, hell Azzy isn't ready for that. He's a mess with these types of situations. I think we should all should enjoy ourselves while we still can." With a sly smile on your face you head to the bathroom. You walk in and Frisk hears you say, "Hey Azzy." Followed by a bunch of racket with a flustered, but clothe Asriel running back into the room.

You say with a chuckle before shutting the bathroom door, "I'll take a rain check on our bath together Azzy." Frisk just looks on still trying to figure out what is happening, "Asriel are you okay? Did Broderick do something?" His face turns red and he shakes his hands out in front of himself, "N-n-no e-everything i-is f-fine. B-Bro was j-just..." Frisk got up and walks over, "Then way are you so agitated? Also I heard a lot of noise from the bathroom, did something fall over?" Asriel just couldn't handle this running out of the room with his ears slightly over his face covering his deep blush. Frisk looks down the hallway at the fleeing Asriel and hears Toriel ask, "Asriel are you okay? Why is your face so red?"

The tormenting of Asriel was held off for the rest of the day. You all had dinner and manage to take a walk to show Frisk some of the nice spots in the underground. You got to the waterfall where you went to see the stars that were made with magic. You visited Temmie village where you found Frisk was allergic to them for some reason, but was okay around you and Asriel. You moved on and showed her the echo flowers. Took a boat ride, ran into Sans, and had an exchange of puns which Frisk groaned at. You look at your phone and saw it was getting kind of late.

You three headed back to the house talking about varies things. Frisk telling you a bit more about her life and the few good things. She did like going to school when she did attended, but when teachers started asking about some bruises she was pulled and home schooled by her parents. That's at least what her parents told the school they were doing which was further from the truth. She mainly stayed in her room while they were at home and seldom came out. If they were both out of the house she would use this time to grab the discarded newspaper and try to keep up in world. The last thing that drove her to leaving was when they had a huge fight and then both of them at some point came in and blamed everything on her.

"They ended up hurting me and throwing object in my room at me. By time they were done my room was destroyed, items scattered throughout my room. I snuck out at night, I grabbed a flashlight and a pack of crackers. I made my way towards Mt. Ebott. I didn't even know the hole that I dropped down was there when I was exploring a side cavern. My foot snagged on a something and I fell. When I awoke I saw someone enter the area I was in and well the rest was as it played out." Asriel gave Frisk a hug and you clench you hands hating what her parents did. It just reminded you of them and you lost a bit of control of your anger as electricity surged over you.

Your claws dug into hands as blood dripped down to the ground. Frisk and Asriel were looking at you worried and scared, "B-Bro you okay? You l-look more upset then you should be." You come to your senses still a little angry, "Sorry Azzy, Frisk, it just brought up bad memories. Frisk sorry I scared you again. Azzy could you take Frisk back home and tell mom I'll be home in about thirty minutes." Asriel nodded, "Sure Bro, but where are you going?" You just look at him and he sees your eyes have changed, "I need to let off a bit of steam." before he could ask about what you meant, you had already ran off. They both looked worried about your sudden display of emotions.

"Asriel is Broderick going to be okay?" Asriel smiles weakly, "I-I'm sure Bro will be fine. He just needs some air and a moment to calm himself." You went outside the barrier and pull out your cell phone as you called Jim number. "Hey Brod, it's kind of late. Is there something I can help you with?" you grip the phone a little harder, but being careful not to break it. "Yeah. Jim, if I send you a image of someone and their name could you track down their parents?" Jim's voice was concerned, "I could probably come up with something, but why this all of a sudden?" You just respond, "I just have to return something to them and it's important."

About fifteen minutes and sending an image with the name to Jim he sends you an address. "You know Brod this child went missing three months ago. You wouldn't know anything about it seeing as you have a picture of them and all." You just reply, "Maybe, I have to go Jim and thanks for the help." You hang up and head to the address you got. You unlocked the door and look around finding no one was home. This was fine with you. You walk back out and snap your finger as the house burst into flame. " _It's more then you deserve losing just your house, but I don't think Frisk would be happy with me if I took your lives. Honestly you don't deserve that anyway. Rather see you suffer just like you made her suffer."_ After a few minutes standing there you hear sirens in the distance as you dart off and head back home.

You were in the forest area below Mt. Ebott. You still were seething and punched at the ground as gravity in the area shifted around you and trees were crushed and forced underground leaving a clearing in the wake. You look up a bit shocked as your anger beings to subside. You didn't realize you had used any magic, but you did always have a little issue thinking straight when your emotions got the better of you. Which is why you always a struggle to keep things in check, the reason you worried about being around anyone sometimes. You knew this was only a fraction of what you could do. You never had the need to go all out, but feared losing yourself to the power you had.

It was frustrating at time trying to balance your emotions, which was why your family helped keep it from spiraling out of control. " _Hopefully Azzy won't be to mad at me about the change in scenery."_ You were beat, not physically, but mentally having to deal with thoughts from your past. You head back home and walk in. Toriel went to greet you, but you hurried past and got to your room before she could say anything. You changed into a cat, but you didn't feel you should be by either Frisk or Asriel. You pull open the closet and slip inside. You carefully shut it and hide out behind a pile of assorted toys and boxes as you curl up. A few tears come forward as you close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

In the morning Asriel wakes up groggy and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He looks over to see Frisk still sleeping soundly and then looks around his own bed. As he does he notice you weren't there on the bed. He gets up and looks at the floor noticing your discarded clothes lying in a heap. Asriel goes over to pick up the clothes and notices that both cell phones still in your sweatpants. He starts to worry a little more as he move over to Frisk's bedside shaking her to rouse her from sleep.

Frisk gives a slight groan of annoyance, but is concerned seeing the look distress on Asriel's face. "Asriel what's wrong? You look upset about something." Asriel looks back at the pile of clothes and at the two cell phones he's holding. "Frisk, you didn't see Bro come in last night did you? When I woke up he wasn't in bed and..." Frisk just interrupts Asriel, "Have you checked to see if he just got up before you. He may be out in the kitchen with Toriel waiting to have breakfast..." before Frisk could finish he left the bedroom and Frisk gave a little sigh as she got out of bed.

Asriel was now in the kitchen and saw Toriel, but you weren't there. "Mom, have you seen Bro? Did he came home last night?" Toriel turned around and saw the worry look on Asriel's face. He looked ready to really start panicking soon. She walks over to comfort him, "He come in last night, but when I tried to say something he hurried past me before I could. He did look a bit troubled by something, but when I got to the bedroom and looked in I saw his clothes on the floor. I didn't want to disturb anyone and just thought he went to sleep. Was he not with you in bed this morning?"

Asriel shook his head now seeming more upset between your strange behavior last night, clothes being left on the floor, Cell phone not being put up properly, and not being in bed was really getting to him. Asriel eyes were darting back and forth as he was trying to think where to look. He then felt arms reach and wrap around him from behind, "Asriel, calm down." He heard Frisk say, "Your not helping yourself getting so worked up. Since his clothes are on the floor I'm sure he's around somewhere and Toriel saw him came home last night. He can sleep in a wider range of areas since he can turn into a cat. So take a few deep breathes and we'll start looking for him."

Asriel closed his eyes and calmed himself. "I'm sorry mom, Frisk, I worry when Bro isn't there some times. I'm just afraid he'll leave again like last time and that this he won't come back. Also seeing his clothes and cell phones left like that really made me think that, but your right he might be some where else in the house." So Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel all start sweeping though the house for you. Being able to turn into a cat they had to check any area you could possibly squeeze into.

You could hear them searching for you through the walls. You just thought about sneaking out of the house, but you open the closet slightly and see Asriel looking under his bed. You really weren't in the mood to interact with anyone right now and just wanted to be left alone. You could have easily swift-step as a cat out of the house, but you needed one thing and that was your cell phone to call Jim. You needed to talk to someone else at this moment. You knew you should talk to you family about, but you needed to sort your thoughts out first.

You saw Asriel heading towards the closet. You leap up to the upper shelves and hide out in a box. The closet door burst open and you hear Asriel rummage through the various items where you were. He couldn't reach the upper-shelves without some help. You see him leave the room and you had a feeling that he was going to get Toriel. You leap down and make your way over to the bed where you cell phone was left by Asriel. You manage to grip it awkwardly in your mouth then make your way under the bed. You felt he wouldn't look in the same place twice.

You hear Asriel and Toriel enter the room and see boxes placed on the floor. You had what you needed, taking the phone back in your mouth, and swift-step out of the room. Making your way to the front door you look around to see if it was clear before you shift back to normal. You take the phone laying on the floor into your hand and you open the front door to leave. As you were leaving you hear someone approaching and catch Frisk out of the corner of your eye. You make haste and hurry out the door, but Frisk did see sudden motion of the door closing, " _Oh please say that was just my eyes playing tricks on me and I didn't just see the door shut. I need to tell Asriel."_ Frisk hurries off to the room.

You were in an alleyway in the nearest city behind a large garbage bin staying out of site. You didn't have your hoodie or anything for that matter. Just the outfit Jim made you. You take the cell phone and dial the number. It rings for a while and finally picks up to a groggy sounding voice, "Hello?" "Jim, It's Broderick, I was wondering if I could come by... I...I really need to talk to you about stuff. It's just... not something I want to talk about over the phone." you finish as you hear typing on the other side of the phone. Then hear Jim say, "Yeah, everything is in place. I'll be waiting." You hear the line go silent knowing he hung up.

You make your way to the building, but realize you don't have your keycard. You just text Jim to let him know that you forgot it and he just replied he'll leave the door unlocked for you. You get there in about twenty to thirty seconds and enter the building. You make your way to the room Jim is usually at and walk in. You see him typing away at something, but once the door opens he stops and turns to face you. "Yo Brod, What's going on? Hell you didn't even take time to get dressed or anything. Something must be bothering you if you..." He was caught off guard as you suddenly run towards him wrapping your arms around him and begin crying.

Jim looks at you with a puzzled look and was trying to comprehend the situation at hand. He then just reaches down and wraps one arm behind your back and the other on your head stroking up and down to comfort you. "Brod, did something happen?" Jim didn't get anything, but more crying and you just trying to bury your head further into Jim's shirt. It was becoming more soaked with your tears and Jim just decided not ask anymore questions. It look like you really needed this and he continued to comfort you to the best of his ability. "Shh, just let it out and we'll talk about it later. Take all the time you need."

As you continued to cry Jim picked you up and set you on his lap. Though after about an hour you seem to have drifted off to sleep still gripping his shirt and your head leaning against his chest, but even through all that you had manage to keep yourself from turning you back into a cat. Jim held on to you with one arm as he pulled out a little gun looking device from his lab coat. He pressed it gently to your neck and pulled the little trigger. Your arm went limp as the injection took effect. Jim still held you there as he pulls out another item and places it on your chest.

Then typing a few commands on the screen, "Morning Drysi, It seems the kid has been through a tough spot lately. Can you tell me what's been happening?" Text appears on screen as Jim's face looks pained, "That bad huh. Poor kid, did he at least tell his family before..." Before he could finish more text appeared and Jim just sighs, "I'd better give them a call. Good thing he brought his cell phone with him." He pulls up the contact list and calls Asriel phone, "Hello?" "Hi, we haven't talked before, but I'm sure you've heard about me from Broderick. This is Jim, I just..." He got interrupted, "Do you know were Bro is? Is he there? How were you able to..." Jim jumps in, "Whoa, whoa, Calm down. Yes, Broderick is here and I'm currently using his phone at the moment to let you know." Asriel give a sigh a relief at least knowing where you are, "Is Bro okay? Can I talk to him?"

"He's asleep at the moment and he really was broken up about something when he came in here. My shirt can contest to how drenched it is. I promise to have him call you once he's awake. I don't know why he came to me and why he felt he couldn't talk to his family about the matter. I'll try and help him sort it out. Asriel, I'm sorry that he worried you so much. Did he say anything to you before heading here? Do you know anything that could have upset him so much." Jim already knew, but he didn't want to give away what he knew. Asriel told him about how you talked to Frisk about your past and Frisk did the same. That hearing Frisk being treated that way by her parents must have triggered memories of your past.

Asriel tells about you needed to let of a bit of steam and you'd be back in thirty minutes or so. "Well that confirms the call I got from him last night. Is there a child by the name of Frisk staying with you?" It was quite for a second, "Yeah, why?" Asriel responded. "I got a weird call from him yesterday about them. Sent me a picture and name. Wanted to know an address and then that was the end of the conversation. I just checked up on today's news and apparently that address belong to Frisk's parents." He heard a gasp, "D-did...was...he didn't..." Jim spoke at this moment to put his worry and fear to rest.

"No, it seems the two who lived there weren't home. The only thing that happened was the house was set ablaze. From what you told me it seems the events of his own parents along with hearing about Frisk's got the better of him. I'm just glad it was the house and no one was hurt, but it explains his sudden need to come here. He's been through a lot, I'm sure he wanted to say something, but felt unsure how to approach the situation. I mean telling his family he went out, set fire to a house, and possibly wanting to kill Frisk parents isn't easy to talk about. I'm sure he just got overwhelmed by the whole ordeal. Is there anything I can tell him for you when he wakes up?"

Jim heard sniffling and sobbing feeling bad having to be the one relaying all this, "C-could you...t-tell B-Bro to come home. T-that i-it's okay, we'll t-talk i-it o-over later and w-we l-love h-him..." His voice cracked and gave out as you heard someone else take the phone, "Who is this? What is this about Broderick?" It sounded like an older lady and Jim figured it must be Broderick's and Asriel's mother, "Is this Toriel? Hi, this is Jim. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset Asriel like that. I really just wanted to call and let you know he's safe and he's currently with me. He's asleep right now, but as soon as he wakes up I promise to have him call you. When Asriel calms down he can fill you in on what I just told him. It involves a matter with Frisk parents, but no one was hurt."

Toriel was worried, but being able to talk to Jim for the first time made her happy, "Jim, It's nice to have a chance to talk to you. Broderick has told us so much about you and really looks up to you as another father figure. You've also taught him a lot while he stayed with you. He really has come to love science, but we don't have a lot to offer in forms of books. Though does spend time with Alphys when not training talking about different theories. Could you tell him to come home once he's up and we'll discuss anything that is troubling him. That we're just happy to know he's alright and we love him." "Of course, I'll let him know your all worried about him and I'll get him back to you once he's up."

The call end and Jim sighs, "You really put me on the spot. I don't even get to talk to my own family that often and I'm calling to make sure your family doesn't worry about you. Brod you need to stop putting them and yourself through such turmoil." Jim sets the phone on the surface of the desk and using his other arm to support you takes you to what was your bedroom during your stay here. Laying you down on the bed he walks over to a computer in the room. Pulling out the chair and taking a seat he brings up a program on the computer, "Drysi, can you still hear me?" Text appears the screen, "So are you still able to hold back how much magical power he can tap into? Any other damages I should know about?" The screen goes blank, "For now, but he's learning more everyday. How's sis coming along?" He looks back seeing a small shadowy form, "Well I see your able to take some physical form. Don't push yourself to much. She's not ready yet and it's still going to be a year at the least. Are you going to be okay til then?"

The form gives a nod, "I'll hold out, he need me to and I'm going to make sure they get to meet even if it takes everything I have." Jim just shakes his head, "I hope it doesn't come to that. I really want you all to be together, but I know how much Dualality messed up. I'm sorry I can't do anything to fix what they did to you." It was her turn to shake her head, "Ever since I came to meet him I knew we'd only have a short time together. I'm surprised I was able to come back after the first time, but when I felt the love from Asriel how he wanted Broderick to survive I struggled to take shape again and then joined with him. I felt bad knowing the link and bond I just created was going to bring misfortune, but I believed he'd find a way to make it right. Though I wish so many didn't have to die to make it happen."

Jim takes his glasses off pinching the bridge of his nose, "They're doing better then when they were alive, we're all in the same situation, but at least any hold over them is gone. I just hope I can be so lucky, but I rather be able to be with them again. Though if at least they're safe I can live..." She interjects, " You shouldn't give up so easily. Your doing this for him because you believe he'll find a way, right?" Jim replaces his glasses, "I am, but every day I feel if what I'm doing is trying to stop them or just a selfish old man trying to protect his family. In the end am I any better then the ones who did this to him?"

The little form head droops looking down, "Are any of us helping him? It's bad enough he's preparing himself for a fight against Dualality, but dealing with the internal battle of emotion within himself. I want to tell him everyday that he's not to blame for what his done so far. Just a kid that wants to protect the little happiness that he's barely hanging on to. That these last three years despite all the hardship he has went through he is still able to smile and laugh. Though he's holding a lot of this in for fear of what might happen. Which is making the bond between us weak. Which is why I still can't talk to him directly, just send him feelings, or slightly alter his actions. This device is the only outside communication I have, but he has to be like this." She motions to the bed. "We can't let him know to much or we'll never have a chance to meet."

Jim just nod, "Yeah, we should wrap up here. I don't want this putting much more strain on you as is. He'll get to meet one day, in fact I hope it will be a day we can all celebrate and you'll both be united as you should be. Keep watch over him when I can't." She just nods as her form fades back inside you. Jim gets up and takes the device from your chest as it crumbles. " _This is another part of the reason it so hard to talk like this. These devices are so hard to make and once used they end up like this. Though if a true bond is formed it'll make these devices pointless."_ Jim just walks towards the door looking back, "Sleep tight Brod, we'll talk later like I said. I've got work to continue in the mean time and Fa'risma needs some attention too." Jim dims the lights and then walks out as the door as it shuts.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim sat in front of his normal spot typing away on the computer, "So I see the kid is back, seriously you should quit while you're ahead, but you've always been a hopeless dreamer and stubborn to boot. Which is why we get along so well." He just looks up and smiles at Clyde, "So how's the work going? Clyde could you tell me anything what Brod is up..." Clyde just shakes his head, "I would if even I knew about the main projects, but now all the really doesn't matter. I found out that all main project were relocated from here and all the other projects I've been working on have been destroyed." Jim looks pale and eyes wide with fear, "Clyde what do you mean by that?" He just shrugs and turns around, "They probably know that we've been doing secret projects of our own behind there backs. So if I was you I'd hurry on your project for the kid. Though I think we have some time, if any of the main projects were ready we wouldn't be having this conversation, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down."

Jim face darkens, "I worried that this would happen, but I had hoped I covered our my tracks well enough. I need to do what I can to get Brod mentally ready for what he's about to possible face. I hate to rush him like this, but we don't have time to spare. After this is all over I'll be more then happy to listen to everything he needs to get off his chest. Right now there's just to much at stake and not just for monsters, but humans as well." Clyde nods, "I don't like this anymore then you do, but Dualality needs to be stopped and who knows if what your working on will be enough." Clyde leave the way he came in and Jim gets back to work. Both of them knowing that the count down has officially started.

You stir awake your head slightly pounding. You look around and notice a familiar scene up above you, " _Never thought I'd be looking at this again_." You sit up, legs feeling a little shaky as you make your way to the door. The door opens and you see Jim putting a kettle on an electric burner. He looks over at you standing there, "Well looks like your finally up. You feel like some ramen and hot chocolate?" You walk over and sit down at a nearby chair. "You and those cup of noodles. I swear do you ever run out?" He shakes his head, "Not if I can help it." You both laugh and then you look down at the ground your face growing doleful. "Jim I can't deal with this anymore. I'm so mentally shot and I keep involving those I care about."

He turns his chair to face you while he waits for the water to boil, "I understand that Brod, you've been through a lot, and just recently destroyed a small section of forest and set a house on fire. Not the best way to keep a low profile." A look shocked and surprised on your face, "How do you know about that? It hasn't been that long since that all happened. Yeah, okay, maybe the house would have shown up on news, but the forest..." Jim just interrupts you, "Look how or why isn't important at the moment. You need to not let your emotions get the better of you. Your a good kid who's been through a tough time, but going around and destroying stuff is like saying, "Here I am." Dualality could exploit your emotions against you if your not careful, but you're not their true objective."

You look at him with an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean? I thought it was because of me that everyone at Mt. Ebott is at risk." Jim just looks at you with a stern face, "Brod, you never were that important to Dualality and they've been interested in Mt. Ebott before you were even born, but lack anyway to get to the monster behind the barrier. The reason they're after you at all is you may derail their plans." You're now at a loss for words. All of this was news to you. " _Why didn't he tell me any of this before_?"

You begin to open your month to ask, but the kettle starts whistling. Jim turns his chair to turn the burner off. He takes the two cup of noodles, two mug, and fills them with water. Then he opens two packets of instant hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and pours a packet in each mug. He stirs them and scoots one of each towards you. He pulls out two plastic forks and gives you one. "You're probably wondering why I didn't say anything prior to this before now and that's because I only recently obtained this information. Also the situation has changed and you need to be ready for what may be coming."

"Ready for what? What is it that I need to ready for?" "I haven't seen what they personally been working on, but what they want is control." You look at him confused, "Control? Control over what? People, the world?" Jim shakes his head, "The ability to control time and space. They could change events to fit their needs and destroy anything from existence." Now you're worried again, "How would that be possible. Is their something here that can do that?"

"If they had something here with that capability it's now been moved to a new location. Even to me it sounds like something that isn't possible, but wither it can or not is beside the point. Even some of the lesser projects were a threat to everyone and anyone. So if they every get one of the main project ready god help us all. This is what we need to prepare for and hope that this whole controlling space-time is a pipe-dream. Even Clyde doesn't know how close they're to being completed. "

Your hands are shaking a bit, "Then they could attack tomorrow or years down the line and we have no way of knowing." Jim just nods, "Yeah, again why we need to be ready, but you shouldn't shoulder everything yourself. I'm doing my best here to help, but what I'm working on may not be ready in time. Which is why Asriel would be best suited to..." You stand up suddenly and knock your hot chocolate to the floor when you do. The mug breaks as it hits the liquid spreading over the floor."NO! I'M DONE GETTING AZZY INVOLVED IN THIS! I'LL HANDLE THIS..." before you could finish shouting your disagreement, Jim slams his fist down on the keyboard next to him breaking it. Jim's own frustration from lack of sleep, long hours, and your sudden outburst at him to lose control.

You were startled at the sudden impact and display from Jim. Normally he's always calm and collected regardless of what you do. You knew he meant well and regretted yelling at him. "I sorry Jim, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just don't want to see Azzy get hurt." He took a deep breath, "I know, we've both had a lot on our plates as of late, but just hear me out okay." You nod as you sit back down. "Do you know why Asriel he's the best choice to help you against Dualality?" You shake your head in response, "He's good at casting magic and is also able to use my abilities. He's even been able to cast some spells I... "

Jim jumps in at this point, "Your abilities is one part, but being able to cast human spells isn't possible under normal circumstances without dire consequences. That book you found showing monsters casting the same type of magic that humans can from the past. There's more you should know about it, that was when human and monsters were friends and during a time of peace. That when their goals were the same, monster could channel human magic to enhance it greatly, and normally this was only done to prevent something neither one could not do alone. So a human mage teaching a monster any spell in this manner was a one time occurrence resulting in the monster forfeiting their life. Those who did so were respected by all, but this information has been scattered over hundreds of years. What you saw was just a small piece of a larger picture. "

You sit back down slowly with a horrified look on your face, "Are you saying that if I would have taught this to any other monster other then Azzy they would..."you trail off and Jim nods, "They would have died, yes. Azzy is an exception to this rule due to the bond he shared with your rune stone. Asriel being a boss monster and mainly made of magic has the potential to cast both magics and not get as fatigued as you. Though his overall problem is physical combat and why he should stay at a distance if in a fight. Your able to deal and take physical damage more then he can and magic wise you're able to cast human magic faster because of the rune stone. Being able to cast monster magic has helped you break past the limitation you once had. " he stop to take another drink before continuing.

"I should also tell you humans overtime have lost touch with magic, but some people still have the ability to do so it's just rare. People over time just forgotten such things and any information still available is just seen as old folk tales. Dualality experiments focused to find those with such rare gifts of magical potential. This is why you survived the experiment they performed on you. You had this rare gift, but the problem with this is finding those who could make it through the process. Even those who have shown the same rarity of magic in them weren't all the same and some became unstable during testing. Dualality believes if they harness the magical properties of the monsters in Mt. Ebott they could infuse the magic into anyone allowing them to create more stable hybrids in testing and it would speed up their current experiment."

This news just kept on getting worse, "Then they want all the monster just to use them to further their experiments. Jim can't you find a way to locate..." Jim shakes him head and cuts you off, "Brod I've tried to find out where they've possibly moved their current experiments to, but even with Clyde's help would couldn't come up with anything. That's why I need to complete what I'm working on and you need to continue your training. You're the only one I believe who will have an inkling of a chance to take down Dualality, but all we can do at the moment is be ready." "There's one thing I don't get, why create the hybrids in the first place? How does this work towards controlling time and space?" Jim sits back.

"That as I said I don't get myself, but its got something to do between human and monster Souls. Though you are the result of that and impressive as it is I don't see that happening. Humans can take more physical punishment then monsters weaker magical bodies. Though even humans with magical capabilities couldn't even come close to how well monsters could tap into magic. In a few books Dualality got there hands on I read about a monster gaining a human Soul and gain great power. Which lead to the humans fearing monster and that lead to the war, but the reverse could also be done with boss monsters since their Souls could remain behind for a short time after death. Though the problem with either of them getting one was control of the body would be split."

"How may time did this happen?" "There were two instances this happened, one when a monster absorbing a human Soul, and one of a human absorbing a boss monster Soul. Sure they gained great power, but it did them little good since the Soul was forcefully taken. Having a war in front of you was bad enough, but then having a war within you was worse. They ended up getting killed while distracted with their internal struggle. No one tried to do so for the rest of the war, in which the humans manage to win, but there were still humans who cared for monsters. They manage to get them to the safety of Mt. Ebott and the rest is how you know it. Which is why Dualality created a hybrid as such to eliminate such control problems in ones body. This is why you're so unique and if you let Asriel absorb the fragment of Soul you put in the locket you gave him it will enable him enough to protect himself and you as well."

You blink, month slightly open, and then shake your head, "How do you know about the locket I gave Azzy? I never told... have you been spying on me somehow?" He chuckles, "In a sense I have, but you could say that it has limitations. Its not like I'm seeing everything going on in your life. You really need to lay off Asriel a bit, you're going to traumatize him as he gets older, but I get that you seem to have a thing for him. For now though you two should focus on working together. Then once this is all over you can continue to explore those feelings more." he gives a slight chuckle at the look on your face.

You're blushing like crazy, "You know that's none of your concern and how in the hell... you know what, your right, I'll continue to focus on training, but once we're done dealing with Dualality we're going to talk about this whole spying on my life business." He just laughs, "Sure, though I think you'll find out someday, but until then. As for Asriel, keep him out of close range combat, and have him supports you from a distance. Both of you need to learn to keep an eye out for one another. Asriel should take care of targets your unable to get to, but you should make sure that the primary attention of anyone stays on you. If things get out of hand Asriel should pull out of the fight."

You nod, "I agree, though even if i give him the Soul piece he still could get hurt if things go south. We're still not sure if the abilities he gained are stable either." Jim looks down at his keyboard for a second and then picks up the cup of ramen, "All you can do is keep an eye on it and any edge he has will be helpful. I also was checking your vitals and notice with that piece of your Soul missing there's a slight dip in your strength and magical output, but you should be able to retrieve it if push come to shove. Normally that wouldn't be possible if a monster absorbed a human Soul or vise-versa, but your Soul isn't normal so it's not surprising that it wouldn't follow the same rules." You nod in understanding.

"I really wish there was more I could do, but just keep your guard up for now and if anything new comes up on my end I'll keep in touch." Jim finishes. You sigh, putting your hands behind you head and lean back in your chair making it tilt back, "All I wanted to do was just live with my family in peace, but is seem that won't be possible until Dualality is stopped. That everyday I'll have to be watching my back until then." Jim adjusts his glasses, "That's about the sum of it. I don't think you'll have to worry to much though. I'm sure they won't send normal soldier seeing as it wouldn't get results, but they may have something up their sleeve. I just wish I could tell you what that might be. On another note I called your family and told them you were here while you were sleeping. They asked me to have you call them once you woke up."

This nearly caused you to tumble back in your chair, "What? How? I didn't have my contact information on the cell phone you gave me." Jim just chuckles, "I transferred all that over to the phone when I gave it to you. Wait you didn't notice and been carrying both of them around all this time?" He picks up your cell phone and hands it to you, "I figure I would save you the time having to do it yourself. Figure you might give your old phone to someone as a gift." You take back the phone and look through it. Everything had been transferred over except some recent photos. You feel embarrassed not noticing this sooner.

"I think it would just be easier to head back and explain everything in person. Not like it'll take me long to get home. So much for my break, but I have one final question about Dualality. You said the control is split if a human or monster absorbs a Soul. Yet if they're going to use the magic of monster are they going to use Souls to make the process more stable? Isn't that what they're trying to avoid?" Jim nods, "Yes, but what I meant was hooking them up to machines to absorb magic directly from their bodies while keeping them alive. So they'd have an unlimited source to run additional experiments."

You were going to say something else, but Jim raise his hand to interrupted you. "I think we both had enough for today, you should get home before they start worrying about you. Don't worry about the mug I'll clean that up later." You stand up and start heading to the door. You stop and turn around, "Jim, thanks for the information. Again I'm sorry I snapped at you. I feel like all I end up doing is dropping more problems on to you every-time I come here." Jim smile and shakes his head, "Don't worry about it, even I got lost in the moment. I think all this doom and gloom talk just got the better of us. Let's just try and take our minds off it for now." "Yeah, but I doubt your going to take your own advice." He just laughs, "Likewise, knowing you you're going to want to start training as soon as you get back." Now you both were laughing. You say good-bye once more and head out.

You look down at your phone once you're back in front of the entrance to Mt. Ebott. You notice the time and it just now dawns on you you've been out for over sixteen hours. You had a feeling Jim used something on you after you fell asleep. You re-enter the underground and didn't bump into anyone on the way back. Which was fine with you at this point since you wanted to avoid as much interactions with those outside of family at this point. Walking up and stopping at the front door as you sigh. You're not looking forward to the news and information you had to tell them. Turning the handle slowly you walk in an notice it was fairly quiet. As you make your way around the house it seemed that no one was around.

You walk to the kitchen to see if your mom was there and found it empty of anyone. So you went to check the other rooms of the house, but maybe everyone was out at the moment. Well that would let you get a little more prepared mentally...or not. You open the door to your bedroom quietly and inside you see Asriel sitting at the desk working on something. " _Well if there's anyone I should talk with first it's Azzy."_ You walk in and sneak up on him, "Hey Azzy." He tumbles out of his chair as you startled him. He looks up at you noticing a goofy looking smile on your face, "B-Bro, your back." He scurries to his feet and gives you a hug. You pat him on the head as he does.

"Sorry Azzy, I know Jim said he would have me call, but I just figure I rather talk to everyone in person and avoid trying to explain everything over the phone." Asriel backs up a little looking concerned, "Jim told me about Frisk's parents and the house being set on fire. I get that you were upset, but I didn't think you would go to such measures yesterday. I figure you might go out and punch a few trees or something." You give a light chuckle, "Yeah, I did something like that afterward, but I think I got a little carried away."

You both took a seat on the bed while you went over the details of what Jim told you, but leaving out the details on the locket for now. Asriel seem very pained at all this, "Azzy I know that it's a lot to take in..." Asriel just puts a hand up as he speaks, "So everyone down here was in danger of Dualality long before you even were brought here?" You just nod as you look down, "Yeah, I thought it was me, but I just seem to be more of a nuisance to them. Seems all I did after they took down the barrier the first time is just delayed them with the new barrier. I guess a small part of me is happy to know I'm not the direct cause of their attacks. "

Asriel changed the subject, "About being able to cast human magic. You said that I'm able to do so because of what happened with the rune stone. That any other monster casting magic of this type would end up..." His voice trailed off and you speak in a low voice, "Nothing seems to be that cut and dry, but I just thought monster forgot about being able to do so. I'm just relieved that I've been so busy with everything that I never got around teaching mom and dad. I don't think I could live with myself knowing I... damn it, if it wasn't for the way things have worked out..."

Your emotion were getting the better of you as you embrace Asriel in a hug. Gripping him tightly, your voice trembling as you start crying, "I-I'm s-sorry A-Azzy, I'm such an i-idiot. I-I'm not qualified t-to be teaching m-magic." He wraps his arms around to help calm you down, "Bro, you can't blame yourself for not knowing. I mean we're just kids and your taking on responsibilities that even adults would have difficulties with. You can't be faulted for seeing information that could be used to help protect everyone. We should be having fun and be doing things like math, not trying to stop an evil organization. Let's just take things as they come okay."

You nod as you let go still sniffling and rubbing your nose, "Azzy there's something else I need you to know. During our training I felt excited and was enjoying it more then I should have. I've been fighting so much in my life that I've just come to accept it I felt at time I'd never fully escape it, but being with you, mom, dad, and Frisk I found that this doesn't have to be my fate. I want to find a way to make it possible so we can live our life's peacefully without fear. I know I can't do this alone and Jim saying you would be best suited for that, I didn't want to have you train for those reasons, but knowing you are there at my side is comforting. If you want to stop training with me I'll understand and I'll..." you were interrupted as you feel a finger pressed against your lips.

You look up at look at Asriel as he speaks,"Bro, you know I'd do anything I can to help you, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. It has been harder for you though, having no one to love you as you grew up, but that's no longer the case. You have friends and family who will do anything they can to help you through these hard times." Asriel takes your hand in his, "So please accept our help and don't try to shoulder everything yourself." You eye's stung with tears as you nod, "I-I'll d-do my best, b-but it s-still hard to do." word were harder to say as you embrace him in a hug and whisper out, "T-thank y-you." Asriel just sit there quietly, caressing the back of your head with his hand.

About ten minutes went by and Asriel was the first to speak, " I've been helpful in magical training, but what about the physical training? Your still going to be mainly practicing that by yourself or do you have a idea how I can help with that?" with regret of having to pull yourself free of the hug. You smile at Asriel, "Well I talked about that with Jim. See there's something special I placed in your locket to allow you to pass safely through the barrier. Seeing as the current barrier is link to my Soul the only way I thought possible to allow this was to remove the barrier and place a new one. "

You reach around and unclip the locket from Asriel's neck and open it, "Then while I continued to think about I heard almost like a distant voice in my head. I couldn't make out what it was saying, but I felt like I knew what It wanted me to do." You remove the picture gentle and then place your finger back in. Now hovering over the tip of your finger was the small heart-shape piece of your Soul you cut from your Soul. Asriel starred at the fragment hovering there, its purple-gray form slowly spinning in place. "So cut a piece of my Soul out with my claw. I'll tell you this sounded crazy to me, but despite the pain it worked. This is what allowed me to make essentially a "spare-key" to the barrier for you."

You bring forth your Soul to show the empty spot where the piece of Soul use to resided, "So when me a Jim were talking he said I should give the fragment to you. The additional benefits should allow you to have a fraction of my strength. This won't allow me to go fully force, but it should help protect you a bit more in the event that I do get a little out of hand." "It still means your going to be restricting yourself." You shrug, "I doubt I'll ever have anyone to be able to use my full strength with, but that's not the entire focus of our training anyway." you return your Soul back inside you.

"So you going to teach me those other spells you promised me?" You laugh, "Of course, I wouldn't want to break my promise to you. We'll also be continue your training with swift-step. Which reminds me, I need to check to see if you're still able use both of them." You grasp his hand and prick his finger with one of your claws. He winces as you do so and then check the area for the wound you just made. Beside the brief amount of blood there wasn't any trace. You smile, "Well seems your still good to go with the healing ability. When we get a chance we'll check on the other one. Now that's out of the way..." You then hold the small Soul piece in front of Asriel.

He looks at it as he reaches out to take it from you. He concentrates on bring his own Soul forward and then slowly brings the two next to each other. There's a momentary flash of light and you both cover your eyes. When the light dies down you both look at his Soul and notice a light gray Souls with a purple center. Though if you examined it closer you could see that the gray of your Soul was a bit darker then Asriel's. He allows it to return to him and you ask, "So how do you feel? You feel any different?" Asriel looks down at his hands, opening and closing them repeatedly.

He then looks back up at you, "Not really, at least nothing I can tell at the moment." You then hold up your hand, "Punch my hand as hard as you can." This caught him off guard a little, but he get in a better position to do so. He then pulls back and punches as hard as he can at the palm of your hand. You felt that, normally his punches felt like getting hit by a feather, but this actually did some damage. You smile at him and then give a thumbs up, "Nice punch Azzy." He smiles himself and looks down as he watches the marks heal on the palm of your hand. "I can't believe that I did that with just a fragment of your Soul. So this is what your always trying to control everyday."

You nod as you stand up, "Yeah, but take that and multiply it several times over. When I first learned to control it was random at best. Some moments I would cause massive damage and others I would just end up hurting myself. So you'll still need to learn control yourself, but that's why I want to help you with it. So we can both improve and hopefully once this problem with Dualality is over with then we'll not have to worry about fighting anymore. Then we'll be able to live a normal life, Of course our current daily lives is anything but normal. Its never a dull moment." You both chuckle at this, "I can't argue with you on that. Even with all the bad stuff that has happened I've been lonely growing up before you showed up down here, but ever since then I'm happy to have you as a brother and Frisk as a sister."

"I'm glad, but speaking of everyone where did they all go? I sort of forgot about no one being around since I got back." Asriel thinks for a minute, "Oh yeah, I sort of was absorbed in doing homework mom gave me when they went out. They needed to run after a few item and went to Snowdin. They took Frisk with them since they've been cooped up lately. Though they really didn't seem to mind, but mom insisted they get out for a bit. They also need to drop of a package to Alphys, but I'm not sure what was in it." You then walk over to the bedroom door, "Well that means we have sometime until they get back. Want to continue lessons on your new bound physical strength? A hand is one thing, but do you want to see how well you can do against something else?"

Asriel tilts his head, "What do you have in mind?" You think about and then have an idea, "Remember that imprint that I left on the wall in the barrier room?" He nods, "Well how about you add your own and then compare the difference. It can also be a symbol of dedication for us." "Didn't you punch the wall due to frustration and because of that mind control device that almost made you kill me?" You smirk, "Well yeah, but unless you want me to re-punch the wall and possible collapse it in, lets just pretend its for this instead." he chuckle and you were kind of annoyed at this. "Come on Azzy, let's leave that in the past and anyway I want to see what you can do to something that's not my hand."

You both head down to the barrier room and Asriel move to a spot on the wall the was further from the location your mark was. He pulls back and punches at the wall a much smaller impact from the one you made is left and cracks web-out from the center point. Through you see him reel back gripping his hand and looks to be pain. Worried you walk over to see if you was alright as you get closer he turns to you and says, "Gotcha." as he sticks out his tongue and back peddles away from you. You both have mischievous grins as you give chase after him, both of yelling, and laughing around the room. You give a playful tackle as you both fall to the floor. Both of you just lay there next to each other for a minute catching your breath, still chuckling. "You know I thought something seriously went wrong with that punch you did. I'm going to get you back for that one day." Asriel giggles, "I think well call it even. You did leave without telling anyone about your problems the other day."

You frown at this, sit up, and scratch the back of your head, "Yeah, I guess I did run off again without telling my family about my problems. Guess I should consider myself lucky a small joke by my brother is the worst that I got." He sits up and smiles at you, "Well I think mom my lay into you a bit more, but she'll understand that you weren't in the best frame of mind when making your decisions. At least we knew where you went thanks to Jim." "Yeah, he's a good guy, but I still wish he'd be more open about certain subjects with me." "I'm sure he'll let you know when he's ready. It took you a while to tell us about your past and I know there's still some parts you haven't told us yet." You sigh and stand up offering a hand to Asriel which he takes.

"You're right again. Everyone has things they don't want to talk about, but I'm sure he has reason just like I do. So I'll just be patient like you all have been with me. I think we hung around here long enough. Ready to head out?" He nods and as both of you head closer to the barrier you stop. Asriel turns to you and asks, "What's wrong Bro?" "Azzy I forgot to mention something. When I went to let off some steam and got back I said I punched some trees. Well when we head out just try to stay calm about what you might see okay." He only give you a slow nod and you continue heading towards the barrier taking his hand as you do.

When both of you exit the barrier and the sight comes into view, Asriel looks on in surprise of the scenery below. There area below was completely bare and stripped away of trees. Your grip on Asriel hand tightens as you look away from the sight of destruction below. You were worried what Asriel would say about this and then the silence was broken when Asriel spoke up, "Wow Bro, you weren't kidding when you said you over did it. It must have taken you a while to clear out this much." you sigh and shake your head, "Not really, that was all done in a single punch that was infused with gravity magic. I didn't even realize what I've done til the until I looked around. I didn't even know I could focus my magic into a punch like that and I've been trying to figure out how to do so again, but I haven't quite been able to recreate the attack."

Asriel just chuckles, "Well you have a promising career in demolition. Also we have an open area to practice in, so it works out, but we should replant the trees when everything settles down." "I'm glad your taking this well Azzy. Seeing what I..." before you could finish Asriel starts down the mountain pass and you grin as you follow suit. As you both reach the clearing your both facing each other at opposite sides. "So Azzy you want to have a little sparring match before we get into the nit and gritty of lessons?" Asriel grins, "Well I don't have a lot of close combat experience as you do..." You just laugh, "Don't worry about it, I never learned anything fancy myself. I've just been doing whatever works, but I'll teach what little bit I do know." You allow Asriel to take some practice punches at you and do your best to teach him a few things. As his starts getting a feel for it you both are going more at it. The next few punches that happened went by so quickly as you both were in the heat of it.

You both had started using swift-step, visually it looked as though things slowed down around you, and the punches looked as if you both we swinging at a normal speed. Asriel got in a couple of shots and both of you grinning from the excitement. As you charge at each other one last time with another exchange of blow and blocks traded off between you both as you come to a halt. As you do you see Asriel stumble back and fall to a knee. Worried you start heading towards him, "Azzy you okay?" He wipes some blood away from his mouth, "I think..." was all he got out as he slumps to his side. You were now rushing to his side and checking him over.

You checked the areas your punches landed and feel a rib or two are broken. Something was wrong the healing ability should have kicked in by now. Then realization hit you, " _Shit, I just checked it not that long ago."_ You raise your hands over him and begin to heal Asriel. Luckily your healing magic was less taxing then before, but it was still the third most draining spell you knew. You see Asriel begin to stir as he slowly opens his eye's and you let out a sigh of relief. " _Mental note: Teach Azzy healing magic."_ He looks up at you, "What happened?"

As the green glow of the healing aura dissipates around him, you reach down and slowly help him sit up, "Well remember when how I checked to make sure you still had your healing ability earlier. Well cross that off the list. I didn't think it would wear off already. Had I know I would have held back a little more, but we both ended up over doing it. I was only matching you blow for blow, but the last few exchanges the ability must have worn off. Guess I'm back to very light jabs, but you can continue to pummel me as you did today. So next lesson for you should be healing magic." You help Asriel up the rest of the way until he's on his feet. He still looked a little wobbly for a second, but he manage to get his bearings. "So do you think both abilities wore off?" You shrug, "I don't know, only one way to find out. Do you feel up to it?" he nods.

Asriel starts a little of balance, but the was off. You watch him run around a bit and then he make's his way back over to you. "So... Looks like speed is still a go. I think I'm ready to call it for the day. Still feel the effects from those punches despite the healing." You give him a gentle hug, "Sorry Azzy, I guess I still need to work on that, but at least we're not going to explain broken ribs to mom." He chuckle, "Yeah, first thing we end up doing after you return is have a little sparring match while they're out of the house and you end up breaking my ribs. That's last thing we need to tell mom. She's already concerned and worried from our previous lessons." You both chuckle, "So, you okay to head home or do you want me to carry you?" Asriel just give you a smirk, "Your just looking for a reason to carry me aren't you?"

You shrug, "Maybe, or I just want to sweep you off your feet and run off into the sunset with you." you're both trying your best to not laugh, but end up falling back in laughter. "I-I think we'd be... grounded for life... if you did that.." Asriel getting out as he tries to catch his breath, "Worth it." you both snicker a bit more before getting up and dusting each other off the best you could. "She still going to know we've been up to something if we don't get cleaned up." You shrug, "Well no point in hiding it, but race you for dibs on the bathroom." You both race off, but let him have the lead. You could get there before him if you wanted to, but felt he need to relax from the soreness he was still feeling. That didn't mean you wouldn't have a little fun messing with him before hand.

As you got home you walked into the bathroom and made it seem like your were going to join him, but you let him shoo you out and he locked the bathroom door behind you. You could have easily picked the lock, but you were good for now. Going into your room you set out some clothes on the bed for yourself and Asriel. Taking you current clothes you put them into the hamper and knew that Toriel was going to have to fix some of the holes that were caused during your little match. You shrug knowing it wasn't the first and probably won't be the last set of clothes to get messed up. You take your nano-outfit off and carefully lay it on the bed to put back on later. During previous training sessions you swear it should have been damaged, but it always seems to come out unscathed. You always forget to as Jim questions about it, but that was mainly due to other problem that come up. Though those question were once again going to be put on back burning as you hear the bathroom door open.

Asriel enters the room only in a towel and looking wary at you as you give him a mischievous smile. He gives you a glare and forms a small fireball in his hand. You knew it wouldn't hurt you, but you knew he just wanted to get dressed in peace. You laugh as you pass him, "Alright Azzy I'll lay off for now, but if you really want to heat things up for me your going to have to do more then that." As you point to the fireball. You continue your way out of the room, but sworn out of the corner of your eye that he increased the size of the fireball. Nothing came of it, but Asriel seemed to be learning more of your bad habits as time goes on. That was not going to make Toriel happy with you, but it made you happy and you were willing to take that risk. The bath was nice and relaxing. After thirty minutes you finish up and get dressed.

Though as you waited on the couch for everyone to get back, you were snuggling up against Asriel and were nibbling on his ear. You also laid a little kiss on his snootle as he tried to keep his ears away from you. Though all of Asriel effort was in vain, but a small part of him was happy to see you in such a good mood despite how embarrassed you were making him feel. Asriel let out another little bleat as you got a hold of his ear again. It was the cutest sound along with the blush that followed it, but you heard the door open and knew the fun would have to stop for now. You both waited patiently as Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore made their way into the living room. You both wave at them and say, "Hi mom, dad, Frisk." Toriel makes here way over scooping you up in a hug, "My child I'm so glad you're back. We were hoping you'd call and have time to get back to greet you. Did Jim not relay my message to you?"

Returning the hug you shake your head, "He did give me the message, but I just thought it would be easier to talk about the matter in person. Though this gave me and Azzy sometime to talk about some matters first. Which is what we need to talk to you about now. Dad could you make us some tea? I think it'll help while I go over all the news and information I just recently got." You'll were all seated as you waited for Asgore to finish making tea and join you at the table. A few minutes pass as he come out of the kitchen and serves tea to everyone then takes a seat himself.

You took a deep breath and let it out, as you try to think of where to start. You explain the topics that you and Jim talked about, stopping from time to time to answer questions Frisk had. You hadn't told Frisk certain information about some of the subjects brought up and wanted to make sure they understood everything. It wasn't a pleasant conversation and saw worried looks from Toriel and Asgore. You also kept the fact about your Soul on the down low for now. Frisk still was taking in all the information you were laying down and Asriel was sitting quietly, already being told most of this earlier.

Toriel spoke up first, "I've been fine with letting Asriel help you train and even learn how to use the abilities he's gotten from the rune stone, but now your asking him to use this in fighting Dualality. Also you said that one of these abilities have stop working. What if the other one was to fizzle out during such a fight..." you jump in, "I know and that's why I've been keeping an eye on it, but Asriel wouldn't be getting in close. At most Asriel would be helping me from a distance, but I hope he won't need to fight. I just want him able to defend himself in case of situations that none of us are around. The first couple times we were attack there wasn't a chance for him to learn the spells I've taught him, but if he could have things might have went differently." Asgore spoke up, "Even so, what's done is done, but I understand what your getting at. If we have another situation like that and he can protect himself or others he should know how."

You felt a bit of relief Asgore was being understand, but Toriel still looked like she was against it. "Mom I really don't want to have to do this all on my own. Please at least allow Asriel continue to help me. If you really don't want him be in a situation were he'll end up in a fight I'll do everything I can to make that happen." Asriel was about to say something, but you hold your hand up and he falls silent. "My child, I do understand, but I've already seen you both hurt. I know I can't change what you've been through before you came to us, but I feel so helpless in not being able to protect my children from such dangers." It was silent for a while, but you spoke up, "I know how you feel. I wish there was so much more I could do to stop all of this from happening, but that doesn't mean you can't help."

This puzzled Toriel, "What do you mean my child?" "Well there's a lot you both could still teach us, along with others in the underground. Asgore, Undyne, and Gerson were in the last war. Fighting techniques is something we're both still lacking in and I'm sure there's plenty we could learn from all of them. Mom your the best teacher we could have for monster magic. I still have a lot of room to improve and I'm sure Azzy does too. Even Papyrus can help in his own way and Sans could help if he wasn't such a lazy bone." Toriel sighs, "I guess it would be worst to be in a situation and not know how to get out of it. Though I still don't fully approve of this I will be more then happy to help in anyway I can." You and Asriel turn and smiling at one another. You both get up, thanking her as she receive a hug from both of you. Even her expression had lighten more.

Asgore spoke up, "Though what about the barrier? Isn't it currently only possible both you and Asriel can pass through. Is it possible to allow everyone you mentioned to do so as well?" You sigh knowing that this would come up sooner or later, " It's possible, but its going to be difficult. I would have to take the current barrier down completely and then place a new barrier to allow it to do what you asked. The problem with this is the time it takes to bring down the barrier." Toriel speaks up, "How long would it take to bring down the current barrier?" "From what I've read of the spell it would take me about a full day to do so. Though afterward I would be almost completely drained and need to rest. This would leave the underground open to anyone. That means we run the risk of even Dualality finding out and sending more soldiers. Though me and Azzy did a little sparring recently and I used a bit of magic up. I rather wait until I'm fully rested before doing such a task. "

Frisk then chimes in, "Couldn't you and Azzy do some training outside the barrier and do the other training down in the underground?" "Well we could, but we'd have a bigger area to practice with everyone on the surface. I mean Azzy and I nearly brought the the training hall last time we tried practicing down here. There's not really an area down here we could practice in without limiting what we can do." Asriel speaks next, "Also it'll be nice to have more monster be able to enjoy the surface. Though we'll still have to keep it to a select few, we don't want every monster in the underground coming and going as they please." " I agree with Azzy on that. I think we should currently make the selected monsters and humans be Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Gerson, Sans, Papyrus, Asriel, Frisk, and myself."

Toriel then asks, "So how long will it take you to put up the new barrier?" "That's a lot easier to do then taking it down, the problem is still with bringing down the barrier. I'll need between eight to twelve hours to recover once I bring down the barrier before i can work on the new barrier. Which will only take me somewhere between twenty to thirty minutes to do. So while I'm recovering from bringing down the barrier we should have everyone mention guarding the entrance, with the exception of Frisk and Asriel, they'll help me back home once I'm done." Asgore spoke next, "Is this the only method that will work? What about what allows Asriel to pass through the barrier?" "That method was crazy and would require me to dice up my Soul to allow everyone to do so." This of course got Toriel attention, "Wait, what is this about your Soul?" "Well currently Asriel has a small piece of my Soul and this is allowing his to pass through the barrier." Everyone was looking worried about this except Asriel. "My child are you okay? How is that even possible to do with a Soul."

You shrug, "I don't understand it fully myself, but apparently from what Jim told me that it wouldn't be with a typical human or monster Soul. It seems my Soul plays by a different set of rules, but I didn't really ask the detail on it. Though I can freely take back the piece I gave to Azzy at anytime." "Are you in any pain?" You shake your head, "No, I mean it hurt when I first cut it free, but once it was over I had no lingering pain. My Soul just feels full of holes." Toriel knew she shouldn't laugh about it, but did so anyway. "So I think everyone will hopefully agree that bringing down the current barrier is the better of the two options. Though a piece of my Soul already belongs to Azzy." you wink at him and he has a sheepish grin on his face. Everyone didn't need much time to think about it and agree with the current method for the barrier.

"Well if that is everything for now I think I have some calls to make and preparation to make. When would you like to start working on the barrier?" Asgore ask you and you reply, "Well I'll be ready in the morning. So if you can have everyone ready to go by then." "I think I can manage that, is there any extra preparation you need to do?" "Not really, I have the barrier spell memorized, the biggest headache will be the duration." Asgore stands up, "Why don't you three go off and enjoy yourself before tomorrow." Everyone is now getting up themselves. "Well since we have some time before the day is over I'll teach Asriel how to cast healing magic. It can at least be done safely in the house." Toriel agrees to that and you, Frisk and Asriel head to the bedroom.

You spend the next few hours teaching Asriel the words to the spell, but he was having a hard time cast it. It was the same problem you had and nothing would happen, but you were sure he'd get it in time. Frisk watched on and wished that she could cast magic like both of you. You remember that it was rare, but some humans still had potential to cast magic. You decided to see if Frisk had this gift to do so. You had some simple spells that were easy to cast. You knew a light spell, which you hadn't really needed, but this would be useful for Frisk. You taught her the spell, but nothing was happening. You figure that it was possible she just didn't have the ability to cast magic. They look down, but told her that it was a slim chance that she be able to in the first place. Toriel called all of you for dinner and the rest of the night was quiet. All of you turned in for the night and you all went to sleep. Both of you were asleep and didn't notice a small light appear under Frisk's blanket as a small smile creeps on her face as she falls asleep for the night.

In the morning you all had breakfast and Asgore called everyone to start making there way to the barrier. Undyne, Gerson, Sans and Papyrus were there shortly after all of you arrived. You were surprised to see Sans arrive with everyone else, "Didn't think you'd show up this early." Sans shrugs, "Well normally I wouldn't, but Pap insisted that I help out. Plus if things do end up taking a turn for the worst I'm not going to let Pap face it alone. I already lost one person I care about, not about to let that be two." "Well hopefully we're just being paranoid and this will all go smoothly, but glad your both here regardless." You move away and get into position. "Well everyone get comfy, but not much is going to happen for the next twenty-four hours. Also once I begin I can't stop or be interrupted for the duration. Once I'm done casting the spell I'll have Asriel and Frisk help me back home and everyone can keep watch over the entrance-way. Hope you brought some snacks in the meantime. "

Papyrus speaks up, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MADE ENOUGH SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE. ALSO I WILL MAKE SURE TO SAVE SOME FOR YOU." Everyone looked at Papyrus with a worried expression a bit of sweat forming on their foreheads when he mentioned the spaghetti. The only not bother by this was Undyne and Frisk. You give a half smile, "That's great Pap, I look forward to it." you give a very unenthusiastic chuckle and then sigh. You see everyone snicker at knowing that you were unable to wiggle free of the fated spaghetti Papyrus brought. You glare at everyone, but begin focusing on the spell. An aura of magical energy could be seen glowing around you. As you close your eyes to focus more you slowly levitate off the ground a few inches. All of the rune that you engraved around the entrance begin to glow a soft blue as you continue to chant, but nothing more happens beyond that.

Everyone spends their time either talking, reading, playing games on their cell phones, or in case of Undyne goes off to do some training. After an hour goes by everyone sees you move your right arm in a slashing motion as one of the runes vanishes from the stone, but then you move back to your original position and resume chanting. A few more hours go by and a few more of the rune were erased from the stones around the entrance. Papyrus passes out spaghetti to everyone in the area first, but then leave to find Undyne to offer her some. During this moment everyone except Frisk finds a spot to hide the containers before he returns. Asriel turns to see Frisk eating the spaghetti and his face scrunches up, but to his surprise Frisk doesn't seem to even bat an eye at it. Asriel was worried that Frisk taste buds haven't register the awfulness of it yet, but minutes passed and the entire content was gone. Even Toriel started to worry about her at this point.

Frisk looked around at everyone as they watch her finished the meal, confused at everyone expression. "Frisk are you sure you're okay? I know this was the first time you've had Papyrus's spaghetti and no one warned you, but how can you stomach it?" Asriel asked. Frisk just shrugged, "It's not that bad. It was a little bland, but I've had worst. Does no one want theirs? If not, I could go for a second helping." At this point Asriel was convinced that Papyrus cooking had ruined any sense of taste that she may have had. Papyrus had return shortly afterward and hiding the spaghetti seemed to have backfire on everyone. Papyrus was so happy everyone had enjoyed it so much that he ran off to make more. When he was out of ear shot everyone let out a groan with the exception being Frisk. After everyone manage to forced the new batch of spaghetti Papyrus made down another few hours went by.

Asriel was practicing on the incantation for the healing spell you taught him and was making more progress. A green aura that he's seen before when you performed it formed around his hands and his eye lit up in excitement, but in his excitement he lost focus on the spell and it faded. Frisk gave Asriel a quick hug and congratulated him. After another four hours passed by, Asriel looked over at you and began to worry. You were sweating up a storm, your clothes were soaked through and the aura had dimmed quite a bit since you started. Frisk saw the look of worry on his face, "Don't worry Asriel, I'm sure he'll be okay. He wouldn't suggest doing something he wasn't able to complete, right?" Asriel still looked worried, "I want to agree with that, but Bro has done things that he shouldn't have before. I remember the first time he cast the healing spell he taught me. He came looking for me and when he found me I was injured. After using the spell he attempt to carry me back home, but the spell took a greater toll on him then he let on. He ended up collapsing and we both ending up being rescued by Undyne in the end."

Now Frisk was looking worried herself, "But that was a few years back wasn't it? He's gotten much better with magic from what I've heard. Though I haven't seen much of it for myself, but that healing spell seems to have gotten easier for him." "True, but I never personally seen him have to remove the barrier before. The old barrier required seven human Souls to fully remove it or one could pass through with a human/monster Soul fusion. We heard a loud noise one day, when we attempted to find out what it was, soldiers and a power armor come up from the stairwell. The old barrier had been removed and the best we assumed it was done so with seven Souls collected by Dualality. After the battle with the soldier he placed the new barrier."

Frisk reaches out and take Asriel hand, "We have to believe in him. He'll get through it and when he does he'll need us to help him back home." "I do believe in him, but it still worries me seeing him in such a tired state. I'm not even sure what would happen if he's unable to complete the spell." Sans made his way over to both of them, "What's with the gloomy face kid? It sounds like you're talking about Brod over there. Plus the worry looks in his direction is also a give away. I know things look bad, but he did say that this was going to leave him bone dry in the end. He's still has another twelve hours to go and I'm sure he's not going to look much better by then. Though he's one tough Kid, he's manage to avoid coming apart at the seams, and can take a beating. He's not going to let all that go to waste now. So buck up because he's not going to want to see any of us with worried expression once he's done. Well since we still got sometime I'm going to head to Grillby's, you want anything?" Asriel nods and then watches Sans walk in the opposite direction.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how his shortcuts work." Frisk just giggles at this and both of them continue to find something to entertain themselves with. After another two hours Toriel walks over with some sleeping bag and hands them to Frisk and Asriel, "You two should get some sleep to be fully rested for when Broderick gets done." They both protested, but Toriel wasn't having any of that. Asriel kept glance over at you from time to time as he tried to fall asleep. Frisk saw this and took his hand with a smile. He looked at Frisk with a light blush on his face, but takes hold of her hand as well. They both slowly drift off to sleep, hand in hand, with a peaceful look on their faces. It hit about the eighteen hour mark and you were feeling the effects catching up on you. You body felt heavy and you couldn't even really tell if you were still floating off the ground anymore. Though you had manage to speed the spell up slightly and only had about four more runes to remove. Even with your eyes close you could see the magic of the runes clearly in your mind which was part of the effect from the spell.

Though this spell really was draining, even though your pool of magic was larger this spell was by far the worst spell you had under your belt. Of course this was the first time casting it and from what you read this wasn't suppose to be cast by a single person. Both of the barrier spells was meant to have at least seven mage to cast it in the past. You were a lone genetically alter human boy of fourteen doing the work that mages who spent their entire life to the craft of spell casting should be doing. Though you really wish you had maybe one or two of them here at this point, but you sure weren't going to let that be an excuse to fail at this. You were determined to see this through to the end and that's what you're going to do.

You were finally down to the last rune and with your left arm, that you couldn't even feel at this point you swipe right to left then do a circle and then dotted the center. The last rune vanishes and with exhaustion you plummet those few inches to the ground. Everyone ran over and in the commotion Asriel and Frisk were roused from their sleep. They too joined in, sleep forgotten as they check to see if you were okay. Despite feeling dead tired you smiled at your handy work. You stomach rumble and everyone laughs, "Does anyone have anything to eat?" Frisk reply's, "Well Papyrus kept his promise in saving you some spaghetti." At this point you weren't picky. After receiving help getting some water and a meal that you couldn't really taste at this point. You sat there looking at everyone around you. "So how long was I at it? Kind of hard to tell when your focusing on the whole ordeal." Toriel answered your question, "It's been about twenty-two hours." "Well nice to know I was able to cut some time off the spell, but I really could use some rest now."

As Asriel and Frisk put your arms around them to help you back to the house, you all hear clapping echo through the cavern. Everyone looks in the direction of the entrance as they see an outline of a figure from the sunlight pouring in. A slightly feminine voice followed right after they finished clapping, "Good show, I must admit I wasn't expecting to find the barrier down during my shift, but it seems fate is kind to me. I also my get a reward as well for bringing you all in and from the looks of the situation any resistance will be minimal." As the figure move in closer you could make out they are wearing a one piece spandex outfit with purple, pink, and bright yellow strip all the way down. They stood at around five foot ten inches, but that wasn't what worried you the most. They also had black cat ears that matched their black hair and tail. Everyone was on guard and you were thinking at this point, " _Aw, son of a bitch."_


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone branched out in a half circle around him while Frisk and Asriel still support you. "I must admit that I am a little disappointed. I hoped if I had an opportunity to fight with you that it would be a spectacular bout, but beggars can't be chooser I suppose." You watch as your friends and family have their magic flare up around them. Sans eye glows blue while Papyrus's glows orange, Toriel has flames circling in front of her, Asgore has the same, but also has his trident in his hand. Gerson has a fairly large hammer and Undyne manifests a magical spear in her hand. He just chuckles at the display, "Isn't this darling, truly adorable display, but sadly very pathetic. These monster seem to show affection towards you in attempt to try and stop me, but alas it shall be in vain seeing as the only one truly capable of doing so is in such a sorry state."

You ball your fist and grind your teeth as he makes light of everyone and insults them. Your eyes change, but you hold off completely changing forms at this point. Frisk and Asriel notice you tense up, "Bro, you can't, your not in any shape to fight." "Azzy listen to me, I want you to hurry and take Frisk out of here. Once shes safe make your way back here and help us with this prick. I'll do what I can to hold him off with everyone in the mean time." He was about to abject to this, but you push him away from you as you take Frisk and gently push her into him. You're barely standing your legs straining to support you without them and with a commanding tone in your voice you say, "AZZY! This isn't open to debate. Take Frisk to safety. NOW!" The last bit echos as he flinches, but slowly takes Frisk and moves away.

Then he suddenly zips off, you smile, and under your breath say, "Attaboy Azzy." Your current foe is standing there as he tilts his head back slightly and covers his eyes with his hand as he lets out a hysterical laughter, "Mwa-hahaha, Do you honestly think anyone will be safe once I'm done putting you all down for the count? I'll find them and deal with them in due time, but for now show me your pitiful display to fend me off. If anything it will be good for a laugh." You stumble forward a cocky grin on you face, "Well before that let me ask you a few question first before I punch your head out your ass." He continues to laugh, "Hmm... Why not, I consider myself a reasonable person. Ask me your silly little questions." "Well how about an introduction for a start and are you from Dualality?" "Ah, How inconsiderate of me, my name is Pym, and yes I do work for them. They've been keeping an eye on Mt. Ebott every since their first... three I believe attempts to secure the inhabitants that live below failed."

"So are you one of their big projects they've been worker on?" "Haha, Oh goodness no, I pale in comparison to those monstrosity. I'm a lesser hybrid made mainly as a lookout. Normally were just to report situations that are beyond our skill level and you would be such a threat, but as you currently are I'm plenty enough." You have a very menacing grin on your face, "You seem sure of yourself, but my last question is, why do you help Dualality? What's in it for you?" He brushes his hair out of his eyes, "I joined for this incredible power I have gained as for what I get out of it and overall just the thrill of it all, Isn't that enough?" You now growling, tail straight in the air, claws extended, "I hate people like you who just do shit to hurt others. I'm going to wipe you and everyone of those bastards in Dualality off the face of the planet."

The next few seconds were a blur for everyone else, but you. Attacks were launched, bones springing from the ground, Fireballs sent forward, Spears thrown, and Gerson and Asgore charging in with their weapons. Yet all of them, except for Toriel were sent fly with a single punch or kick by Pym. Each one flying in different directions and slamming into the walls. Their bodies slump to the ground soon after, none of them moving and he now stood in front of Toriel claws out with his arm drawn back with a sadistic look on his face. Your eyes widen in panic as you rush towards him to prevent the blow which would surely be lethal. You heart racing as you feel the speed increase in your legs as you fling yourself forward knocking Toriel out of the way of the oncoming blow.

She is sent flying out of the way, but you end up taking the hit as blood splash from the newly made wounds on your chest. The warm liquid spilling to the ground as some of it hits Pym splashing on his outfit and face. A look of delight on his face he admires his handy work before him, but it was cut short as you fight through the pain you're feeling and channel a stream of fire that envelops him completely. You skid across the ground from the remaining momentum of your swift-step and stop a short distance from Toriel. You vision slightly blurred as you crawl your way across the ground to check on her. Blood still pour from the wound as you do so and you noted that your healing seemed to be slowed.

You pull her towards you to roll her on her back and notice she out cold. Currently you were on your own as everyone else seemed out of commission. You struggle to your feet as you look over where Pym was at and see him standing there unfazed by your last attack, "H-How?" He brushes off some soot from his clothes, "Hmm, All you seem to have done is mess up my clothes, but your little magic arsenal will do little to aide you in my downfall." gritting your teeth, your hand gripping at the gashes across your chest, all the while doing your best not to black out on your feet. "W-What's t-that suppose to m-mean?"

He just places a hand on his hip as you brush the hair away with the other, "It means, unlike you, hybrids in my category are unable to use magic like the first dozen. They had problems with the rune stone project and it was discontinued due to the process being flawed. So the hybrids that came after were not granted magical property, but in exchange we were able to endure spells to a degree. So at your current level it just felt like a warm summer breeze to me. So unless you can pull something..." He was interrupted as lightning shot down from above him, "How about that?" a smile on your face as you recognize the voice, "About time Azzy, what took you?" "Sorry Bro, Frisk was being difficult. Kept insisting that she help too." The moment is cut short as Pym is still standing looking more annoyed then hurt.

"You little whelp, how dare you think you could hurt me." Pym swiftly moves and is now standing in front of Asriel. He attempt to move away, but is too late as Pym swipes at him with his claws. He screams as several deep cuts are left in his right arm and he stumbles to the ground. Anger wells up and you move and make a left hook at his face, but your movement is sluggish and he easily dodges out of the way. Before you can react he's behind you and plunges his claws deep in your right side. You scream and you fall to an knee as Pym pulls he claws free from you. He prepares to strike at you again, but another bolt of lightning strikes between you and him. He instinctively jumps back and as he doing so both you and Asriel create multiple layers of fire around him. "Azzy you okay?" He nods, "Probably be in worst shape if he hit me dead on, but what are we going to do to stop him?"

You hold up your hand and a glow forms on Asriel chest as small shard of your Soul comes forth, "I'm going to need this back and then I need you to distract him the best you can." He nods and using his other arm he works himself up. The small piece fly's back into you and you feel a little more reserve that you didn't have moment ago. At this point Pym walks out of the fire that surrounded around him. As he charges forward Asriel starts unleashing Fire and Lightning left and right at him. The lightning wasn't doing much, but the fire attack was causing him some discomfort. While his focus wavered you got behind him, "Hey Pym, I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation." You snap your finger and he was forced to the ground. Though it looked like it wouldn't hold him long as he was slowly fighting against the magic.

"Azzy do what you can to help everyone while I deal with him. I still have an ace up my sleeve, but I need to take him out of here to use it." Asriel was about to ask what you meant, but you walk over and drive your claws into Pym's sides and the release the magic. Pym loses his footing when the gravity around him suddenly vanishes and you use this chance to pull him out through the entrance and off Mt. Ebott. While you both are falling to the clearing below you pull free and kick off of him. This sent him flying to the ground below and momentarily slow your decent. Though having nothing to return to you also plummet to meet the ground below. You close you eyes as you brace for impact, but moments pass as you slowly open your eyes.

You feel an updraft of wind as you notice that you were hovering a few inches off the ground. As it lessened your feet gently touch the ground. Confused by this sudden event you try to make heads or tails about it, " _What just happened? Did I just get rescued by a freak act of nature?"_ Then you suddenly hear a voice in you head. " _Now is not the time for that. You need to focus on the problem at hand, but to sum it up wind magic._ " You shake your head thinking that all the blood loss is catching up with you, but Pym is making his way back on his feet and you decide it was time to shift forms. You went to your combat form, charge at him and directly hit in the stomach, but something was wrong as you look up and notice his form has change as well. " _Aw, fuck."_ He kicks you and sends you flying back, but you somehow manage to skid to a stop on your feet.

This was short lived however as his speed seem to have increased as well as his strength. He juggles you back and forth pummeling the tar out of you. It stops with him standing over you, "So is that all you got?" You grin, "Nope." He reaches down and picks you up by your neck, "Your bluffing, you're tapped out. Shame I was beginning to enjoy myself." You chuckle and your neck muscles grow in size as he has a hard time maintaining his grip. Your height increases as you now tower over him at ten feet tall, your claws now extended to ten inches, as your appearance is even more feral looking then before. Thoughts growing more clouded as instincts take over, you reach out and grab him by the throat, and slam him repeatedly into the ground. He groans as you hold him up in the air, but he slashes at your arm and you yowl as you end up dropping him.

He start running and striking, his speed annoying you as you're having trouble keeping up with him, but you slam a foot on the ground as the impact caused the ground to become uneven. He stumble and momentarily loses his balance, but this was enough as you send your claws through his chest. He coughs up blood from being impaled on your massive claws. You slam him down after that and pin him to the ground. Grabbing his left leg you yank hard as it rips away from his body and he screams out cursing at you. He slashes at the arm pinning him to the ground to try and break free, but you weren't having any of that. You slash at him with your free arm and cleave through his right arm severing it from his body. He's now frantic kicking you with his remaining leg and slash more so at you arm. You grab his remain arm a look of fear in his eyes as you tear it free.

Blood from both of you mixed on the ground below as you grab his remaining leg that was only feebly kicking you in the shin. With a satisfying ripping and tearing, bone giving way, and more blood pooling out, you pull your arm pinning him free. He just twitching on the ground and you walk over to stand next to his head. His eyes glazed over as you slowly raise your foot above his head and pause just for a second before slamming it down smashing his head in. You pull you foot free of the hole in the ground you made as blood begins to pool and fill it. You begin to walk back to Mt. Ebott, but your form reverts and you slump to the ground.

You could hardly move and your wounds weren't healing. You look in the direction of what remained of Pym's body, " _I hope he's not able to come back from that, but just to be safe."_ You summon up the last bit of magic you had and incinerating what remained of him before passing out. Back with Asriel he manage to heal his arm and was making his way around to everyone else. He got Toriel and Asgore up first, they asked him what happened and he filled them in with what he knew. As his finished healing everyone else he makes his way to the the entrance of Mt. Ebott, "Mom, Dad, I'm going to go check on Bro. Can you take over he for me?" They both nod as he makes his way to the edge that over sees the area below. He was in time to see you cast your spell before passing out.

He rushes down to you and sees you're not moving. He's begins to worry as he takes notice that your wound weren't healing up, he kneels down and starts to heal you the best he can. Though something seemed off, even with his healing magic your wounds weren't fully closing. The bleeding was reduce, but even as he continued to try it wasn't making a difference. He then instead hoist you up onto his back as he carries you back to everyone else. When he returns, Toriel and Asgore rush over to help Asriel with you. They notice the blood that had soaked into Asriel shirt as Asgore takes you in his arm. Toriel was pained seeing all the injuries that are all over your body. Hurrying home to tend to your wounds with everyone else in tow as they enter the house.

When they enter Frisk ran up to greet them only to gasp at the site of you. She ask Asriel what happened and he explains on the way to the bedroom. Toriel and Asgore grab a first aid kit as they set to work on your wounds. It took a couple hours before they finished and you are now resting away in your old bed. Toriel was the first to speak, "My poor child, again he ended up having to deal with the situation in the end. I had hope that from what he said we'd have more time before anyone showed up." Asgore wraps an arm around her, "It seems we weren't much help in the end..." at that point everyone heard a low mumble coming from the bed.

"That's not true, you all did your best against him and if Azzy hadn't showed up when he did I don't know what I would have done. If he hadn't distracted him, which allowed me to get him away from everyone, I * **yawn*** wouldn't have... been... able..." your words trail off as you fall back to sleep. Everyone was slightly taken by surprise by your sudden interruption, but then Asriel puts a hand over his mouth and give a little snort trying to not laugh. Toriel was looking at him with disapproval, but even Frisk and Asgore were guilty as they were joining in with him. Toriel sighs, "I don't see how any of you can find humor in the current situation. Our child lays..." She was cut off as they couldn't hold back anymore and it seemed contagious as the rest of the group of monsters standing outside the doorway joined in with them. The house was filled with laughter and you mumbled off, "You guys are...to...loud..."

Toriel had even broke down and joined in. Looking at your form smiling as you slept, "That's Bro for you, even in his current condition has to get in a final word." Next to speak was Undyne, "He sure is one tough little punk, I'll give him that. He just as reckless as ever, going in and fighting against the odds. I can't wait til he's back up so I can run him through the ringer, we'll make a man out of him yet." Frisk walks over to the bed, "Isn't something odd though?" at this everyone laughter died down as they now focus on Frisk, "What do you mean my child?" Frisk turns to face everyone, "Well his wounds not healing is one thing, but shouldn't he have turned back into his cat form? Normally if he's asleep or falls unconscious he would revert to that form, unless he had time to do otherwise, but if he passed out when Asriel found him then he should have done so. Did he have time to prevent that? "

Now everyone looked at you with a look of worry on everyone's face. The first one to speak up was Asgore, "This is troubling now that you mention it. I think moving him to much wouldn't be a good idea, but I think I should take a blood sample to Alphys to look for any problems. Though having Alphys consult Jim about the matter would help out. In the mean time we'll keep an eye on him, but we'll need to set-up shifts at the entrance to watch for possible danger. Undyne, Gerson, and Papyrus will keep first watch for now. San and I'll take the next watch after that. We'll have R1 & R2 give additional relief for anyone that needs to rest between our shifts." after he finishes Undyne, Gerson, and Papyrus take their leave, Sans headed off to Grillby's, and Asgore took a blood sample with your cell phone to Alphys's.

Toriel hears Asriel yawn, "It sounds like someone else could use some rest, but you really should wash up first." Asriel objected, but Toriel ushered him into the bathroom. The bath water is relaxing and wasn't helping Asriel stay awake. Toriel just giggled and helped finish cleaning himself up. Wrapping him in a towel she dried him off and carried him to the room. Frisk got clothes out for Toriel and once he was dressed, Asriel flopped over on his side and was out. Toriel kisses him on the forehead and tucks him in. Toriel walks out with Frisk shutting the door behind her as not to disturb either of you, "My child, would you like something to eat?" Frisk rubs their stomach, "It has been a while since the last meal Papyrus made." She grabs Toriel hand and pulls her towards the kitchen.

About a day has gone by since the battle with Pym. You stir as you struggle to open your eyes, but as your eyes focus and your surroundings come into view you see Asriel asleep in his bed across the room. " _Well Azzy, seems we all manage to get through another crisis intact, but if Pym was just a lowly scout I fear how were going to manage against what Dualality may have in store for us. I had to use everything I had against him and it was a close call. If I was at hundred percent the outcome may have been different, but then again that would have meant never casting the barrier spell. Though can't dwell on If's and maybe's, should be happy everyone is alright. Though I remember hearing someone during the fight, something about a spell..."_ Raising your hand up to your chest you focus to summon your rune stone forth.

You examine it and notice a cloud white rune engraved that wasn't there before, " _Seems I have another spell, but why and how was it possible all of a sudden? Also did I cast the spell involuntarily when I was falling? Hearing voices and learning random spells, I think I need to ask Jim about this, but that's going to be a problem in my current condition."_ You let the rune stone return and try to sit up, but your body refused to do so. " _Feels as though my healing isn't working and my body feel like it weighs a ton. Also I didn't revert back to my cat form, but I don't remembering deactivating it. More question piling on and..."_ As you turn your head to the left you lock eyes with Frisk looming next to you. "Oh god Frisk, don't sneak up on me like that." She giggle, "Well I've been trying to get your attention, but you seem lost in thought. Normally you'd hear anyone with those ears of yours." She scratches behind one of them and you purr at the feeling, "F-Frisk you're... not helping."

She giggles again, "Aw, but your so cute when you purr like that. Toriel asked me to check up on you and see if you needed anything." you ask, "How's Azzy doing?" She looks over, "He's fine, I think healing everyone with magic took it's toll." you look at her shocked, "Wait, Azzy was able to cast healing magic? He was still struggling with it lasted I check, when did he..." Frisk jumps in, "He practice during the time you were taking down the barrier." You smile, "Well seems like one of us is having an easier time with it." You chuckle, but then hear a voice, " _You just suck at it, maybe if you practice more you'd wouldn't have so much trouble."_

You blink and speak suddenly, "Who the hell is that?" _Frisk is looking at you with a bewildering look, "Who is what?"_ You look at Frisk, "I think I might be losing my mind or I'm more exhausted then I thought. I heard a voice, but this wasn't the first time I heard it. During my battle with Pym I heard it after falling off Mt. Ebott with him. I was expecting to impact the ground, but when I open my eyes I saw wind circling me. It was levitating me off the ground, I was gently let down to my feet and then I heard the voice I just heard now. Telling me about a new spell, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. I just checked my rune stone and I do seem to have a wind spell now."

Frisk puts a hand to your forehead and a hand to her own, "Well you don't seem to be running a fever, so it's possible it just the fatigue from everything, or you finally have gone off the rails on us." Frisk giggles and sticks her tongue out at you, "Gee, thanks Frisk, you sure know how to put my mind at ease after everything that's happened thus far." You reach up and ruffle Frisk's hair as they giggle, "Hey Frisk could you get me my cell phone..." She shakes her head and is quick to respond, "I would, but currently Asgore has it. He took it to contact Jim, they're going to consult him about why your wounds weren't healing up. He took a sample of your blood to Alphys to see if they could find anything out. I did also bring up the fact you haven't reverted back to your cat form as well."

You rest you arm back on the bed, "Well seems like any investigation on the matters are already being taken care of. So I guess all I can do is wait for the results. Well I guess last thing you could do is get me a glass of..." She turns and grabs a glass of water from the desk, "Water? Are you sure you can't read my mind? In fact has everyone gained the ability to just predict everything I was going to do or need when I woke up." She giggles, "Nah, just kind of figure you'd be thirsty after being out for a day." You nearly choke on the water, "A-A day, I knew I was in bad shape, but a whole day. What about the entrance? There hasn't been any signs of anyone or anything since Pym showed up has there?" She shakes her head, "No, if there was anything to report then Asgore and Toriel would be the first to know. Toriel been home the whole time fixing up some of yours and Asriel's clothes in the mean time."

Your hand clutches the cup tighter, "I should have placed the new barrier already, but this fight has delayed that from happening. Everyone is at risk the longer it's down and I can't even lift my ass out of bed to do anything about it." Frisk comes over and gives you a hug, "You couldn't predict this would happen and we all knew the risks. Everyone is doing their best in the mean time while you recover, but stressing yourself out over it isn't going to help." You sigh as she steps back, "Your right Frisk. I just don't like the idea of not being able to help when I should be, but all I can do is believe in everyone to take care of matter until then." Frisk smiles and nod, "Well I should let you get some rest, but if I hear anything I'll let you know." You nod as Frisk walks out leaving you to your thoughts again.

You look over again at Asriel and notice the covers move, "Azzy, I know your awake. You suck at faking it." He sits up and scratches the back of his head, "He he, guess I got to work on that. Are things going to be okay Bro? The situation seems to be getting worse and if someone like Pym does show up how are we going to manage?" you sigh, "I don't know Azzy, all we can hope for is that Dualality doesn't find out anything til it's to late. I just got to believe Alphys and Jim can find out what's hampering my healing. Speaking of healing, I heard you got the hang of it, I'm proud of you." He just grins, "Thanks, though it didn't seem to do much good for you. I tried healing you, but even magic wasn't working. It seem to work fine on me and everyone else. I was thinking maybe Pym did something that caused it not to work, but then why was I able to heal just fine?"

"I don't know Azzy, though... It's possible that what's affecting me doesn't effect monsters. I'm not one hundred percent monster, I'm half human too. Which means it might be affecting that side of me, Azzy I need to call dad and tell him this." He gets out of bed and grabs his cell phone and hands it to you. You dial the number and after a few ring you hear it pick up, "Hello, Asriel?" you replay, "No dad, It's Broderick. I was talking with Azzy and I think maybe what is slowing down my healing maybe affecting my human biology..." Asgore interrupts you, "We just came to the same conclusion here. We found a type of toxin in you body which seems to be the cause. Both Jim and Alphys have been chatting on speaker phone here. They're currently working on a vaccine to neutralize it, but they're not quite ready yet." you sigh, "That's good to know, they have an idea were it came from?"

There was a brief pause, "They found what appears to be foreign protein molecules in the blood sample. While you were still out Alphys accompanied me to check the area's around your wounds and found small traces of claws fragments. They compared it to your own it seems to be a close match. So it's most likely from Pym and It seem Pym's claws have some sort of toxin in them." You sigh, "That would confirm why it felt like my healing was feeling sluggish after the first serious hit. At the time I wasn't sure and thought it was just fatigue and lack of magic in my body. So anything else I should know about?" Asgore continued, "Jim said, " You not reverting to your cat form after the battle could be a side effect of the toxins in your body." All you can do for now is just relax and wait for them to find a cure to this."

You sigh again, knowing and hating the fact you'd be stuck in bed for a while longer, "Alright, but call Azzy, Frisk, or mom if they make progress on it. Love you too." You hang up and hand Asriel his phone back. Asriel takes it, "So sounds like they found something. Are you going to be okay?" You explain the details to him, "So you'll be stuck in bed until they finish a cure, looks like training will be delayed." You shoulders slump, "Well I'm limited to what I can do from here, but you shouldn't stop on my account. Keep training your magic and get some fighting lessons from the Undyne, Gerson, Papyrus, and even Sans. Even other members of the Royal Guard could be of help." Asriel looks down, "Do you think that will be enough? Everyone got brushed off with ease and even knowing what you taught me didn't seem effective."

With some effort you put your hand on his shoulder, "Azzy, he seemed to be able to negate or resist my spells, but monster magic seemed to have some effect. The fire magic you hit him with seemed to cause him some discomfort. If I had more training and increased my magic reserves then I may have been in better shape after the barrier spell. So in the mean time just keep practicing and I'll do what I can from here to improve upon my magical output in bed until I'm fully recovered." Asriel nods, "Alright, but Bro don't push yourself. I'm going to go and let you get some rest. If you need anything just ring the bell on the desk next to the bed." with that he walks out leaving you alone. You hold your hand up in front of you, palm up, and focus some magic as you feel wind spin there. You smile, " _So this was able to keep me from impacting with the ground. I wonder if I could use it to fly around or as an type of attack."_

You begin to channel a larger amount under you the blanket being sent off the bed. At first it was barely anything, but as you concentrate more you're a few inches off the bed. Though it was cut short as the magic gives out and you fall back onto the mattress only to bounced off from the impact to the floor. You landed face down on the floor and just lay there thinking about your current situation, " _Mental note: magic is still not fully a go and wind magic is hard to control. Though now I'm on the floor and unable to get up. So much for not pushing myself."_ Straining your arms to push yourself up off the floor and try to reach the bed, but you weren't making much progress. The bell was out of reach as well, " _Well I could try calling for someone and hope they hear me or..."_ You mustard what you can and your form shifts and with the extra strength you crawl your way back on to the bed. You roll over onto your back and reach over and grab the bell.

Your combat form wore off and you look down seeing some of the wounds have reopened, " _That's not good..."_ with the last of your strength you could you rang the bell before blacking out. It clatters to the floor and the door opens a few moment later, "My child, is there..." Toriel at the sight of you fall silent and rushes to the bed side. She calls for Asriel and he comes running in seeing the blood seeping through some of the bandages onto the mattress. "Mom, what happened? I heard the bell, but..." "I don't know my child, I came in assuming he was in need of something." Asriel quizzical look on his face, "He was fine just a few minutes ago when I left, Bro what did you do? I told you to take it easy." He moves to the bed side with Toriel and starts healing you. It slows the bleeding to a minimum, but the rest was stitched up by Toriel again.

They talked for a bit about someone to keep a watch over you to prevent this from happening again. You're not sure how much time passed, but while you were out you heard that voice again, but this time you also saw a small outline of a figure three or so inches tall. " _Well that wasn't the best use of magic and you really overdid it, again. When are you going to learn to stop pushing yourself and worrying those around you. I know sitting tight and relaying on others is still hard for you to do, but it's been a few years now. How are we ever going to fully meet if you kill yourself? Your emotions are out of control and that's why we haven't sync to create the proper bond to put it simply. There's more to it, but let them help you and for once listen to people and sit tight_." The form of the figure starts to fade and you reach out to it. As you do you wake up with you arm outstretch in the air, sweat rolling down your face, as you look around you see Asriel was sitting in a chair reading a book.

He looks up at your you with your arm outstretch, you lower your arm and he smiling at you, "Thank goodness you're okay. Mom heard the bell and when she came in she found you in pretty bad shape. What happened? What happened to me telling you to take it easy?" you give a light chuckle, "Sorry Azzy, I got carried away with a spell and lost control of it. Before I knew it I was on the floor and couldn't reach the bell. I though about calling for help, but I didn't know if anyone would hear me. So I did something even more stupid which left me as you saw me. Though I had a dream and heard that voice again, but this time I saw a shadow of a form. Basically telling me to sit tight, stop pushing myself, and listen to people." Asriel chuckles, "Sounds like everyone from voices to family are telling you to stop pushing yourself. Maybe you should listen for once."

"Yeah, so how long was I out for?" Asriel looks at a clock, "It's been roughly two days..." you interrupt, "Two days? Has there been any sign of Dualality or word on the cure..." It was Asriel turn to cut you off, "Well nothing for Dualality, but as for the cure..." He looks over at the desk at a box, "Dad brought this by just a little while ago. Would have given it to you while you were out, but they wanted you awake so you could tell us if it felt like it was working." He gets up and hands you the box. You open it to see a vial of bluish liquid, "So it's not in a syringe with a needle, do I to drink it?" Asriel chuckles, "Nah, it goes into some weird gun that Jim sent specs to Alphys for."

He reaches back on the desk and hands it to you, "I seen this before, Jim used the same thing when he put me under for the procedure to fix the flaws in my DNA. So I just load this in here and inject myself." You do so and inject it into your arm, at first it was a tingling sensation, but then it suddenly felt like your body was burning up. Your wincing and writhing around on the bed and Asriel grabs you, "Bro, what's wrong? Is it not..." that was all you heard as things went dark. When you woke again, no one was around you, and it was quiet. As you let your eyes focus you look across the room and notice Asriel was in bed, but you didn't see Frisk. Suddenly it dawned on you that everything seems larger?

Looking down you see that you had paws, " _Paws, well that's a good sign. Seems that injection is doing the trick, now here's hoping It didn't do something weird like permanently changing me into a cat."_

Focusing, you changed back to normal and gave a sigh of relief. You look down and notice that you didn't have anything on. Looking on the bed was a pair of underwear, " _It seems turning back into a cat was something that didn't happen right away."_ You grab some clean clothes from the dresser and look around for you nano-suit. You find it in the closet and you quietly head to the bathroom. You turn on the light and set down the clothes on counter of the sink. You pick up the nano-suit to inspect expecting to see holes from the fight with Pym.

As you look over it though you see it's intacted, " _So I was right to assume that it was possible it could fix itself. Either that or mom is a miracle worker at fixing materials shes never worked with before. Well seems Jim taken mostly everything into account, now if it could protect me from getting hurt in the first place I'd be set."_ You wash yourself the best you could with a wash clothe not wanting to wake anyone taking a bath. Getting dressed you head out to the living room and see Frisk asleep on the couch, " _Well seems Azzy didn't want to snuggle up with Frisk."_ You chuckle lightly and make you way over to her. The blanket was hanging off the couch and Frisk was slightly shivering. You drape it back over her as you smile, " _Your going to catch cold like that Frisk. We all have enough problems without someone getting sick."_

You hear your stomach rumble, " _Someone else is awake and demands some food. Well time to raid the fridge and then take care of a little matter that has been delayed for long enough."_ You find some leftover in the fridge and scarf them down nearly choking in the process. You set the plate in the sink and head out the front door. Even though you were underground in a sense, it was nice getting some fresh air and stretching your legs. Walking a decent pace down to where the entrance to the barrier was you see someone was sitting there, leaning against the wall and is apparently asleep. As you got closer though they look up and you make out it is Sans. Standing up, he walks towards you, "Hey kiddo, seems like your doing better, but should you really be purr-ading around after what you've been through? Maybe you should see Alphys first and get her to run a cat-scan on you to make sure everything checks out first."

You grin, "Nah, beside still feeling a bit sore from laying in bed and I feel fine. I don't want to be a paw-full so early in the evening, morning, always had to tell down here sometimes. So are you the only one on watch at the moment? Want some company, you look a little bonely down here by yourself." He chuckles, "Yeah, it's been a long two weeks and..." you cut him off, "Two weeks? That much time has passed since the barrier and fight?" He has a serious look on his face, "Yeah, from what I know every since you inject that cure that Alphys and Jim worked up for you, you've been out cold for two weeks. You were feverish and everyone has been taking turns watching over you. The fever just broke a couple days ago and everyone was exhausted from worrying if you'd be okay. Seems like it worked okay though, but you should take it easy..." He looks at you as you have that look in your eye.

"Well I've seen that look before and it never ends well." You chuckle at that, "True, Sans I'm here to finish what I started. Also considering how much I've been through I'm feeling comparatively better. Though that barrier spell was a doozy, but considering it was meant for seven master mages to cast together I should..." Sans jumped in, "Kid, are you telling me that you were doing something so difficult and then fought that Pym guy afterwards. Why didn't you tell anyone the difficulty of that spell? We could have..." This time you interrupt him.

"We knew the risks and dangers of bringing down the barrier, but had everyone known that I shouldn't be casting such a spell by myself then it would have changed the decision we made. Also it not exactly like we have any mages around like it requires. Though I figured that this was limited to normal humans and last time I checked I'm anything but normal." Sans just shakes his head, "Even so, you should have told everyone. We could have been able to helped out in someway." You shake your head, "That wouldn't have been possible. Monster can't cast the magic without giving up there life and the only one who could have possibly been able to give me support was Asriel, but I don't know how long it would have taken him to learn it. I spent a year looking into and learning about the barrier spell. It may have taken him half that time with my help, but that much time is something we can't afford to waste."

It was quite for a few and you spoke up again, "Beside, what's done is done. None of us was expecting to be attacked like that right when the barrier was brought down. So as much as I should take it easy, I'd feel more at ease putting the barrier back up even if its not hundred percent reliable." Sans sighs and shrugs his shoulders, "Well I'm not your mother, but Tori isn't going to be happy finding out about you doing this. So if it's okay with you I'd rather not get in trouble for letting you." He holds up his hand and his eye glows blue, "So let's make a deal, if you beat me in a little duel I'll let you go about your business and keep this a secret, but if I win you'll take a couple more days to rest up." You have a wide grin, "Well this doesn't seem like the best way to handle this, but I can get behind it. I accept your terms, but I'll give you a handicap to make it more fair. I won't use swift-step during our little match and I'll be holding back of course."

As you finish with that you're surrounded by Gaster blasters as they charge to fire. You snap your finger and bolts of lightning rain down on them as they're destroyed. Bones launch out of the ground and you barely dodge them. Before you could recover from that you notice your Soul appear and become blue in color. Your flung to the ceiling and bones come out ready to meet you. It that instance you use gravity magic to send you back to the ground, but as you do so more bones appear below you as more Gaster blaster surround you. " _You got to be kidding me."_ You drop your gravity magic and the effects of whatever Sans did to your Soul seem to have worn off. You send a sphere of fire out from you to incinerate the bones on the ground and the blasters. You dispel the magic before it gets to Sans and land on the ground kneeling.

Though you suddenly feeling pain as a bone struck you from behind and hit your Soul. You knew monster magic targeted the Souls, but during all your time you trained with Asriel and other have you been hit with monster magic. Most of the time you practiced magic lately you were having Asriel work on human magic. You felt sluggish for a bit while adjusting to the new pain, but you manage to get back on your feet, "Come one kid, I don't want to hurt you, lets just call it. What do you say?" You're both sweating at this point, but you lick you lips, "Thanks for the offer, but I've had enough down time." Sans sighs and continues his barrage at you. You dodge and weave taking a few more hits, but you snap your finger and a gust of wind stirs up the dirt in the room making it hard to see anything. As it clears Sans looks around for you, but doesn't see you.

You clear your throat and he turns around as your leaning over him a bit with a toothy grin. Your arm in the air, palm up, with a fireball twice Sans size. "So we through here or should I use this?" He chuckles, "Whelp I think you proved your point. I'll leave you to your task, think I'll head to Grillby's. You want anything?" The fireball dissipates and you shake you head, "Nah, I'm good. Though if you could stay until I'm done here." He nods and you set to work engraving the stone with the need rune to make it possible for those you agreed upon to be able to pass freely though the new barrier. Once that was done you begin chanting the spell, it isn't as taxing as taking down the barrier, but it still was tiring.

Once you were done your felt a bit dizzy and collapse to your knees. Sans comes over and wraps an arm around you, "You okay kid?" You take a few breathes as the dizziness subsides, "Yeah, thanks for the concern, but I think even though I won our little bout I'm going to relax for those couple of days. I just wanted to get this out of the way first." Sans just chuckles, "Well if I'd know that I wouldn't have even done so in the first place." you're both laughing over it. " So think this will give us enough time to prepare for what might come next?" You shrug"I'm not sure, if Pym was a flunky at best, then we might be in a rough time. I was at a disadvantage against him, but from what I got out of our fight it still would have been bothersome. With what little we know and there's supposedly things much worse then him, I'm not sure if we'll ever be prepared enough, but..." you get up from your kneeling position.

"I can't... We can't just roll over and let them win. We've been through so much to do so now. So once me and Azzy can we'll get right back to training. Beside can't let the new barrier go to waste either." He just grins at you, "Well can't argue with you there. You should get back and spend time with your family. Don't want them thinking you skipped out on them again." You chuckle and nod, "Yeah, my legs are still a bit shaky..." you didn't have much time to react when Sans spoke, "I know shortcut." and everything felt disorienting for a few seconds and you are in front of your house, your head slightly pounding, "Damn it Sans, little more warning next time before you take me through one of your shortcuts. You know I don't like them." he laughs, "Sorry kiddo, just want to make sure you get home okay. I'll give more paws next time to consider you felines."

You lightly chuckle, "Well you better get going before I decide to use you a scratching post. That would be paw-ful of me to do to a friend." He chuckles, walks off and vanishes. After he leave, you collapse to the ground, " _Those attacks, the barrier, and still just recovering took it's toll on me today. Would have taken the offer for more rest, but I left things unattended to long."_ After about thirty minutes or so you managed your way into the house. As you head back to the room the door opens and Asriel walks into the hall. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he turn his head as he notices you, "B-Bro?" he runs towards you as he leaps at you, you catch him, but due to your recent activity you lose your balance and are knocked to the ground with him on top of you.

You give a quiet chuckle, "Hey Azzy, It's nice to see you to, but you could have done so a little more gently." He move to were he's looking down at you with smile on his face, "We've been so worried about you since you taken that injection. Mom got Alphys over here with dad as they worked to figure out if it was being rejected. Just seeing you up and walking around makes me happy, I guess I did overdo it though." You sit up on your elbows, "Don't worry about it Azzy, seem like it's one of those days were I should have stayed in bed. I've been ending up on the ground a lot today." Asriel looks at you with a quizzical look head slightly cocked, "What do you mean? Are you having a hard time walking around?" You shake your head.

"Nah, well maybe a little, but that's more because of a little sparring match me and Sans had and..." Asriel interrupts you, " Bro, you shouldn't be doing that and when did this happen?" You explain everything that took place over the last hour and he has a very concerned look on his face. "Bro, why do you have to push yourself and you shouldn't have had that sparring match with Sans after your just recovered. You should be more careful." You laugh, "Say's my brother who tackled me to the ground. Who knows what new injuries you may have caused me." You say sarcastically. He flicks your forehead with a finger as you both laugh. Asriel gets up off you and offers you a hand, but you kip-up onto you feet with a grin.

You both hear a door open up down the hall and see a sleepy Toriel make her way into the hallway. "What is all the noise about out..." She stops mid-sentence once she notices you and Asriel. Sleep forgotten she walks towards you and embraces you in a hug. "Oh my child, you had us all so worried. I'm happy to see that you are up, but you really shouldn't be pushing yourself." You look over at Asriel as you both chuckle, "I'm sorry mom, but it seems to injection has done the trick. All the wounds have healed up and I feel better then I did two weeks ago. Also sorry about waking you up, Azzy just got a little excited when he saw me." She shakes her head, "It's alright my child, waking up to see you're okay makes it worth it. Since I'm up would you two like anything?"

You both think it over and in unison, "Pancakes." Toriel just chuckles. As you all turn to head down the hall you see Frisk standing there rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?" she says in a sleepy voice with a yawn. You and Asriel just go over and give her a hug, "Morning Frisk, sorry about waking you up. Azzy seems to have woken nearly the entire house in his excitement." you say. After a bit she realizes who was speaking and she returns both of your hugs, "Brod, I'm glad your okay. So what was everyone talking about? I heard talking, but I didn't really catch much of it." breaking the hug you were all in, you move back a bit, "We're just about to have some breakfast. You up for pancakes?" She smiles and give a nod.

You resume your way to the table and Toriel leaves you three entering the kitchen. You all take a seat and get comfortable as Asriel speaks, "So Bro, you said that you manage to place the new barrier. I assume that everyone who was agreed upon can pass through now, correct?" You nod, "Yeah, but no one should probably head out on their own. We should have at least one other person with us at any given point. Of course, I've already been out on my own more times then I should have. So I may patrol the area on my own from time to time, but I'll try to have someone else with me when I decide to head out. Though most of the time I'll probably be with you Azzy while we brush up on our magic and techniques for training." Frisk spoke up after you finished, "I'm a little confused, Asri said, "New Barrier" does that mean you been out already?"

You spend a moment to catch Frisk up on everything, "Should you really be pushing yourself like that so soon?" You chuckle, "Mom and Azzy said the same thing, but I'm fine. Well for the most part, I'm going to take another day to recuperate from today's activates, but then we really should get some training in after that." It was small chat back and forth until Toriel brought you all each plates with pancakes. Later that day you talked to both Toriel and Asgore about resuming training tomorrow. They both of course were worried, but knowing you'd probably do so regardless they agreed. Though they both wanted to be present to make sure you and Asriel didn't over do it. You agreed to this and spent most of the day bored out of your mind. You weren't one to sit around and do nothing for a long period of time. You got in a decent bath to clean up after getting thrown around this morning. You did catch up on some studies that Toriel insisted that you work on. You had some troubles with a lot of it except science, though you thanked all that time you spent with Gaster, Alphys and Jim for that.

You got up early that morning to get a bit of a head-start on the day. You'd send a message to everyone's phone telling them were you went, but you just needed sometime to yourself. As you walk through the entrance-way you were greeted by the cool mountain air. You took a deep breath and swift-step down to the clearing below. " _Well time for some warm-up exercises. Don't think I could take another minute cooped up in the house. Don't know how Frisk is able to deal with doing so."_ With a mischievous smile you begin focusing magic towards your fist. You see the air distort around it and you pull back the punch slamming it into the ground. The ground shakes and caves in creating a crater which you stood in the center of. Birds flew out of the trees as dust was still settling from the impact. As you run out and wait to see the outcome with were pleasantly pleased with the results.

You guessed from the bottom most point it is around twenty feet deep and branched out about ten feet in diameter. " _Let's see that was about a fifth of the maximum I could probably pull off. Though I just recently thought on how to make this work while I was resting yesterday."_ You hear a chuckle in your head, " _Apparently someone finds something funny. Either you disagree with my assessment or know something I don't."_ You felt magic well up inside you and the ground around the crater fills in and lifts up to even out. When it was done it was like nothing ever happened. _"Well someone is more of a showoff then I am apparently. Mind sharing with the rest of the class?"_ You didn't get any replay, " _Great, so not only do I hear voices in my head, but apparently they can cast stuff I can't. Here I thought I had a ego. I'm so calling Jim about all this before I really do end up lose my mind."_

You reach into your pocket to retrieve you cell phone, going to your contact list you bring up Jim's number and click it. It rings a few time before he picks up, "Hey Brod, how are you doing? Did everything pan out with the cure fighting off the toxin in your body or are you still hung up in bed?" You reply, "I'm fine, I seem to be back to myself... mostly, which is why I'm calling you. Jim I keep hearing a voice talking to me, they said something about a bond at one time when I was passed out. Also just a moment ago my magic was accessed and magic I can't even cast was cast. What the hell is going on? Am I losing my mind or is there someone or something you should tell me about?" He sighs, "You're not going crazy Brod, but this is something you'll have to discover on your own. If I told you what was going on then it would be really bad for you and them." You were getting annoyed being lead on like this.

"Jim, who are you talking about? Why would it be bad? Am I just going to have random magic just being cast at any given point?" He chuckles at the last question, "No, I'm sure they're just messing with you, or having some fun. As for why it would be bad, let's just say if you don't discover it for yourself and I were to tell you then you might die." You were silent for a good while before you spoke, "How do I create a bond with this person or whoever you're talking about? How do you know about them?" Jim thought about what to say, "I've met them before, but that's all I can say. You'll meet them when the time is right. If your hearing them and having things like magic being cast randomly, then your getting close. Give it a little more time Brod."

You sigh, "Well can I ask you something else? The nano-suit you made for me, I noticed it seems to be fine even though Pym stabbed his claws through my back and slashed my chest. Can it fix itself?" He chuckles, "I thought you'd figure that out already. Yes, it can repair itself. The suit has nanomachines that live within the material. Anytime something happens to it, they'll set to work to restore it back to it's original state despite the form it and you are in." "So it's basically indestructible?" He laughs, "Haha, no, far from it. As long as something is left of it and some nanomachines are intact then they'll repair the damage, but even if some of the material survives if all the nanomachines are damaged then it's done for. So take care of it."

You sigh again, "Man this is all frustrating, not the suit, but all the other stuff. I wish there was something I could punch that wouldn't get hurt or destroyed for training purposes." Jim spoke up at that, "Well to be honest I have been working on something special that you might like. I have in a section of my lab a punching bag that could meet those needs." Your eyes lit up, "Really?! Could I try it out? Please!" Jim just laughed, "As long as everyone knows where you are before you come here. I don't want a repeat of last time." You agree and send a text to your family to let them know and head to Jim's lab. When you arrive Jim sees your eagerness and takes you into a room which was empty. You looked at him confused, but he pulls out a remote and the floor opens and you notices stair descending down a lite corridor.

At the end of the corridor you come to large doorway which opens, light come to life as you both step inside and in the center is a lone punching bag. Though it wasn't anything like you seen before, you walk up to it and give it a punch. It did give an inch, which sort of annoyed you, but excited you as well. You hit it harder and you shake your hand in pain as you look over at Jim, "What the hell is this? I'm hitting it with enough force to put a dent in a mountain, but its not giving an inch." He laughs, "Well I said it was special. The material was originally made for trials for the hybrid experiments, but it wasn't near completion when you where ready. I just recently finished it, you can throw anything at it and it'll take it like a champ." You jump back and launch two huge fireballs that hit and explode. The fire is set in random directions and Jim has to duck out of the way not to get hit.

"Damn it Brod, I said it can take it like a champ. Wait for those who are more fragile to leave the room." You look at him with a sheepish grin as you pat some smoldering fur out, "Sorry Jim, that sounded like a challenge and I jumped the gun. So what about the room?" He get to his feet, brushing himself off, "The room should be able to take most of the abuse your about to unleash in here, but you should still be careful. I'll leave you to it, I got work to do anyway, enjoy your workout." You spent nearly eight hours going at this punching bag and it was just barely singed. The room took more damage then it had, but everything has been kept within the room. This punching bag was really getting on your nerves. You reach out you arm and close your hand in a crushing motion. You put all the gravity magic you could into it and you saw it start to buckle.

It then was crushed flat and then forced through the ground. Though this was an error on your part and the floor start collapsing in on itself. You ran for the door and exited sweating as you watch the room disappear into the earth below. " _Oh shit, Jim is not going to be happy with me about this."_ You went to the shower room on site and got cleaned up. Heading to the lab area Jim normally works in you found him looking at a screen in utter despair. " _Aaannddd... he knows."_ He turns around and is looking at you completely speechless. You just give a goofy smile and wave at him, "Uh, I think I got carried away a bit. I don't suppose you have have another one of those laying around do you?" His shoulder slump expression downcast, "Brod, it took me fifteen year to complete that, and you destroyed it in a few hours. What did you do?"

You scratch the back of your head, "Well I was throwing everything I had at it and since the normal means weren't working I felt like it was mocking me. So I used a full powered gravity spell in hopes that it would do something. I didn't mean to destroy the entire room. I never really been able to go all out before. Well maybe mostly all out... hard to say seeing as I have nothing to compare to." Jim sighs, "I don't know why I should be surprised. I just thought it would last a little longer then this, but I guess you progressed further then what it's intended purpose was for. This was meant more for the trainee stage up to the phase three, but I didn't expect to take gravity magic into account when making it. Tell you the truth when I worked on the rune stone project each individual would have different access to different magic. So even I couldn't predict what type of magic you would get over the years."

"Well you could say, "It was dealt a crushing defeat." He glares at you before sighing, "Brod that was bad. Well I have one less room to worry about now. Look in the future if I offer you something to try out please try not to break it. Since I really don't have anything else to offer you at this point you might want to head home." You felt bad about what you did, "Jim, I'm sorry, truly I am. Can I help you with anything around the lab to make up for it?" He shakes his head, "I currently have one project at the moment and as much as I appreciate the offer I can't let you help with it." You looked even more hurt, "I see, I guess your worried I would ruin that as..." He come over and put his hands on you shoulders and bends down to be at eye level with you.

"Brod, that's not it. This project maybe the difference in stopping Dualality or not, but it's something I can't show you right now. If I did all the work would instantly go to waste and I wouldn't be able to recreate it. This is a one time shot, so I would love your help, but if you were to interact with it currently then it would be lost. Though when you manage to find the source of the voice you've been hearing then I would gladly accept your help." You nod, still a little down, "Come on don't be sad. Listen Brod, if we all get through this and Dualality is stopped I want to take you up as a lab assistant. You've learned so much in a short time with Alphys and I. Even Clyde agrees when we talked about having you be an assistant and he doesn't think highly of many people. So be happy that he's taken a liking to you as I have."

You look up at him with a small smile, "Do you really mean all that? I can help you in the future after all this crisis with Dualality is over. Also if Clyde has such praise for me why haven't I been able to meet him all the times I been here?" Jim laughs, "Haha, well Clyde in a sense is shy about meeting people. Don't worry, you'll get to meet him one day. He's just not quite prepared to do so yet." You give a chuckle, "I never thought someone like him would be the shy type. Well I'm sure we'll get along when we eventually meet." Jim reaches up and ruffles your head, "That a boy, now why don't you head back to your family. I think they may start getting worried about you being gone so long." You giggle as he ruffles your hair one last time, "Yeah, you're probably right. It's still okay for me to drop by when I want to, right?"

He nods, "Of course, but just remember to give me some heads up before you do, okay." You nod and give him a hug and he returns it. As you both let go you turn to head out, but before you walk out the door Jim calls out to you, "Brod one last thing. Whatever happens, keep your cool and don't let your emotions get the better of you. If you find yourself in a tough spot or with difficult decision talk it out with someone. Don't keep things bottle up, even if you don't get the answers you're looking for." You smile, "I'll keep that in mind, but I expect to be working on that for years to come." You both give a laugh before your gone. " _You'll be okay in time, when you meet both of them I'm sure things will get easier. You'll protect everyone you care about. Well if we lived in a perfect world and we live in anything, but a perfect world."_


	13. Chapter 13

As you returned home Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel welcomed you back. Toriel was glaring at you a little unhappy, "My child, I have been messaging you for the last few hours asking when you would be home, but you haven't replied to any of them. We did receive your message about going to Jim's lab. Is everything okay? You aren't experiencing any side effects from the medication for the toxin are you?" You pull out your cell phone and see about fifty text messages all from Toriel.

You scratch the back of your head and give a nerves chuckle, "I put my cell phone in a locker so not to damage it while I was working out on a cool punching bag Jim made...that I ended up destroying...along with the entire room." Toriel is looking at you with concern, "No one else was in the room with you were they?" You shake your head, "Jim was at first, but this happened hours later. Which is a good thing since the room is now located underground. Jim wasn't to happy about it, but he just took it for what it is."

Toriel sighs, "It seems you caused him some trouble. What are we going to do with you?" You grin, "Well Azzy said one time I have potential in demolition. I can really bring the house down." She smiles and just shakes her head, "Well as much as that is true I think your should get cleaned up, dinner is almost ready." You sigh, "One down side of getting sweaty and dirty is having to take a bath. Fur is a really pain to deal with and it doesn't even cover my entire body." Asriel chuckles, "It sure is, but you get use to it."

You grab Asriel in a headlock and ruffle his head fur a bit, "Never said I haven't got use to it, just that it's still annoying to deal with. Though..." You grin at Frisk, "Hey Frisk, want to help give me a bath?" Frisk tilts her head and Asriel manage to wiggle free from you, "I can if you want me to, but you shouldn't really need my help to do so." Asriel is glaring at you, "Bro what are you scheming?" You give him a mischievous grin, "Nothing Azzy, I just thought I could save some time and Frisk could wash me in my cat form."

Frisk face lights up as she comes over, grabs your hand and starts pulling you towards the bathroom, "That sounds like fun and I really enjoy it when you're a kitty. It's to bad that only times you're really in it is when your sleeping. Can I brush you afterwards?" You nod and see Asriel is not kin on this as he still glaring at you the entire time. You were about to say something to Asriel, but Frisk is dragging you along to the bathroom.

You were going to have to make this up to Azzy later, but you've been out for a couple of weeks and wanted to spend sometime with Frisk. When you got into the bathroom Frisk lets you go and turns on the water to fill the tub enough for a cat. As she was doing so you remove your clothes an neatly fold the suit up and lay it on the counter. You shift to your cat form and jumped up on Frisk head. This startled her and caused you to fall off into the tub of water.

Frisked looked down at you and started laughing at the sight of you. Your fur is drenched and matted. You looked scrawny and pathetic as you look up at the still laughing Frisk and give a toothy grin. Before she knew what happened water splashes her in the face. You used your wind magic to direct the water at her. Frisk stood there dripping wet and looks down at you with a stern look, but then you both start laughing. She start tickling your belly and scratching behind your ears. You wiggle and squirm under her treatment trying to get away.

After a bit she grabs the bottle of shampoo and begins washing you. You just sit there and let he do so, purring all the while. You don't understand what is so bad about this and what cat's don't find relaxing about it. Though you weren't really a cat, but this was nice. Frisk rinsed you off and then scooped you up into a towel and began to dry you off. She grabs a brush and heads to the bedroom with you to finish up. She's humming a calm, simple tune as she brushes your fur and you just lay there on her lap with your eyes close the entire time.

You really wish more days could be like this, but you knew until Dualality was dealt with everyone was at risk. You cracked open an eye and see Asriel peeking in from the door way with a pouty looking face. You meow, pointing with a paw and Frisk looks over seeing Asriel quickly duck back into the hallway. Frisk just smile and sets you on the bed for a moment. She heads towards the door and then you see her drag Asriel over to the bed.

She gestures for him to sit down on the bed. Once seated Frisk places the towel on his lap, hands him the brush, and then places you in his lap. He looks at Frisk, then down at you and you look up at him. "What's wrong Asri? You looked like you wanted to join us, I don't mind if you want to brush Brod for a bit." She leave the room for a moment and comes back with another brush.

She gets up on the bed and starts to brushing one of his ears gently. He blush a bit, but decides to focus on brushing you. You all spend the time just relaxing together until Toriel call out that dinner is ready. Frisk is the first one to head out and you look back up at Asriel. "Meow meow nyah? (Well that was nice wasn't it? Wait, what the hell?)"

You start laughing for some reason and roll off his lap onto the floor. He looks down at you with a confused look. You point your paw at Asriel head and continue your laughter. He gets up and looks in the mirror in the bedroom to notice ribbons and flowers around his ears and on top of his head. He runs out of the room, blushing and yells out, "FRISK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!".

You could hear laughter not only from Frisk, but Toriel as well. You did your best to compose yourself and head back to the bathroom. Changing back so you could retrieve your suit and clothes you head back to the bedroom. You drop off you dirty clothes and grab some clean clothes from the dresser. Once you're done getting dressed you head out and notice Asriel trying to remove the ribbons and flowers, but Frisk was doing everything she could to keep him from doing so. You just snicker and sit down at the table and let this play out.

You pull out your cell phone and take a picture, Asriel noticed and is now trying to grab it from you. You just laugh as you easily fend him off and notice Frisk adding more stuff while he was busy trying to take your cell phone. Of course everything came to an end once Toriel decided to break it up.

The rest of the evening was uneventful and everyone is asleep, well except for you. You walk out of the room and decide you needed some fresh air.

Going to the exit, you take a seat overseeing the clearing and forest area of Mt. Ebott. You look up at the stars and think about some past events. Tears rolled down your face as you think of Chara and how you wish you could have saved them. You had a feeling they weren't cruel, just another pawn in Dualality's little schemes and you wanted to make sure that didn't happen again. Though you took those scientist lives from the lab you destroyed and now you wonder, " _Were they all evil? Did they have families of their own? How many could have been in the same exact position like Jim and Clyde?I could have killed so many innocent people and injured so many others. How many more victims will there be?"_

You're determined to get back to training tomorrow and get stronger so hopefully you can stop anyone else from getting hurt. Though you had no really leads at the moment, but you'd find something somehow. You lean back and continue to look up at the sky and you slowly drift off to sleep with a gently breeze blowing across your face. You wake up and find you're back in your room. Looking over you see Asriel and Frisk are still Asleep.

" _Okay, how did I get back here?"_ You hear a giggle in your head, " _Of course, so can we talk or is that not possible?"_ You expected not to get a reply when you hear... her voice. It defiantly sounded more feminine and a little more clearer, " _You fell asleep outside and were shivering. It's a good thing you're not that heavy when you're a cat. It made it easier to bring you back to the house_."

" _So are we able to talk from this point forward? Also how'd you open the front door anyway? I haven't exactly seen you outside of a shadow in my mind. Have we officially created the bond between us?_ You hear her again, but it's more distant, " _The times I can speak is still limited and no our bond isn't fully in sync yet. As for the door, you'd be surprised at what you can do with magic if you put your mind to it."_ You think about what else to ask, " _So how did you fill in the ground the other day anyway_?"

You waited for a response, but she didn't respond, " _Well that's great, seems our time to chat is already up, but I must be doing something right since I could hear her so much clearer then before."_ You look over at Asriel sleeping face, his mouth hanging slightly open as he's drooling a bit. You crack a smile and lay on top of his mouth and snout.

After a few seconds he is flailing about and bolts up. You are sent off of him and land near his legs. You look up at him as he notice you with a grin on your face. He gives you a glare of annoyance and grabs the pillow behind him. He throws it at you, but you dodge out of the way running out of the room. You head into the kitchen and leap up on the counter and meowl at Toriel.

She looks over and pets your head, "Good morning my child, how many times have I told you about jumping up on the counter like that?" You just rub up against her and she chuckles, "That's enough of that, go get washed up and ready for breakfast. While your at it could you wake Asriel and Frisk." Like on cue Asriel enters the kitchen, "I'm already up mom, but I could have done without you trying to suffocate me in the process Bro."

You leap down and run out through Asriel legs and he try's to catch you, but ends up losing his balance falling on his rear. "Bro when I get you I'm going to pay you back." He just hears you meow from down the hall. He gets up and sigh, "I swear he so weird when he's a cat. Not to say he isn't weird when he's not, but..." He has an evil look on his face for a moment, but it is quickly replaced with a smile, "So is breakfast ready?"

Toriel looks over her shoulder, "Almost, but you should join Broderick and wash up. Also could you check to see if he's woken Frisk up yet." Just like clockwork they both hear a load thud, a meowl, along with yelling. "I think she's up and I think Bro going to have a bad time." Toriel chuckle, "Well could make sure they don't rough house to much." He nods, "I'll try, but who's to say I won't join in while they going at it."

He walks off before Toriel could say anything more. She could hear running through out the house and sighs, " _Those three are paw-ful, I better finish up here before they destroy the house._ " A vase got knocked over and Toriel was scolding you three, some of your fur was singed, and Frisk tied a ribbon on your tail. Things got back to normal and you finally all managed to have breakfast. At the table you talk to Toriel about doing a bit of training with Asriel if that was okay. She nods, "That's fine, Asgore and I have some free time before we have to do our rounds. We'd like to oversee your training and help out with what we can."

"That's fine, Frisk do you want to come an watch us? You can see what me and Azzy have been up to for a while. Also it'll get you out of the house."

Frisk was hesitant at first, but slowly nods, "It would be nice to spend more time with everyone." You smile at her, "Also you haven't been outside of Mt. Ebott since you came down here. Of course the barrier made that hard to do, but now that you can pass through safely I think you should get some fresh air." Asriel walks over to Frisk and takes her hand, she looks up at him seeing him smiling at her, "I can show you all the cool magic I've learned from Bro. Also maybe we can continue to see if you have hidden magical potential."

At this Toriel curiosity was peeked, "Asriel, what do you mean by continue?" Asriel was going to say something, but you intervened, "Well remember when we talked about some of the topics when I was with Jim. Not the recent time, but the time before that. How he told me about the negatives of monsters casting human magic and some humans still have the ability to cast magic despite it being rare."

"So you think Frisk has latent magic?"

You shrug, "We're still not sure and don't worry I haven't taught her anything dangerous. I just taught her a simple light spell, but she didn't seem to have any luck with that. Though that doesn't mean she still doesn't have the capabilities to do so, we just haven't really followed up on it as of late."

Toriel now looks concerned, "If she does I hope you don't plan on teaching her how to fight. I rather not have to worry about all three of my children getting hurt." You shake your head, "No, of course not, but if she does then we should know. Since that would make her an even bigger target for Dualality. Since they use those with magic for their experiments. Which was why things worked out the way they did for me."

She sighs, "Well if she does have the ability to cast magic I want to be involved in everything she is taught." You nod, "I don't have a problem with that, you're our magic teaching and all." Everyone smiles as you all head out to the entrance to the underground. When you arrive you meet up with Asgore, "Howdy, How is everyone this morning?"

Asriel runs up to give Asgore a hug, "Everything good dad, I'm going to show Frisk some of the cool magic I've learned." He just chuckles, "That's good, but just remember to be careful when you do." He just nods and Asgore looks over at you seeing that you're walking slightly slower and with a brooding look on your face. He walks over to you and you didn't take notice of him til he knelt down and put a hand on your shoulder.

"What is wrong my son? You seem distracted, are you sure your up to training today?"

You nod slowly as you reply, "Yeah, I just had a lot on my mind as of late, but I'm fine." He looks at you still with concern, but doesn't force the matter. You all walk through the barrier and make your way to the clearing below. You see Undyne is here and a few benches were set up. No doubt Undyne carried them down here, "You ready you punks, I'm going to whip you into shape."

Asriel looked a bit scared and you just smirk, "You think you can keep up?" Her response was throwing several spears at you, which you caught, "Little eager are we? Let those who aren't participating get out of the way first." You just shatter the magical spears in your hands, as Toriel and Frisk make there way over to one of the benches.

As you, Asgore, Undyne, and Asriel train for about an hour before you decide to head over to the bench were Toriel is sitting at. Frisk was chasing a few butterfly's and collecting some flowers nearby. You sat down, grabbing a towel wiping a bit of sweat away and give a sigh. Toriel noticed that your mood is still down, "What's wrong my child? I thought you would be happy to be out and training with everyone." You look at Asriel, Asgore, and Undyne really going at it, "I guess I'm just envious of Asriel a bit. He gets so much more out of this then I do. I have to always have my guard up and be holding back to not overdo it."

She give you a gentle hug, "I understand, It's never easy to hold back. I remember when Asgore and I were younger. We were working on improving our magic and at the time I out classed him in control and strength. So I always had to hold back for his sake, but he got annoyed one session. He told me,

"stop holding back, how am I suppose to improve if your not giving me your all." Let's just say it didn't end well and he got hurt. I told him so, but he just laughed it off."

You smile weakly, "That cool, but did he improve?" She giggles, "Of course, but in overall magic I still have the edge over him. Which is why I've been teaching magic to Asriel, as well as other children in the underground." You stand up, "Hey mom, could you tell Azzy I'll be back in a few. I just need a moment to clear my mind." She was going to say something, but you were gone. She sighs to herself as Frisk come back over, "What's wrong with Brod mom?"

She just reaches over and picks Frisk up, setting Frisk on her lap, "He is just feeling lonely in a way. He feeling left out of not being able to participate with Asriel, Asgore, or others like they're able to. He's always having to hold back in fear of hurting people. I haven't seen what he's fully able to do, but what I have seen of his magical control and how quick he's to adapt and learn. I fear what would happen if he ever lost control of all that."

Frisk gives her a hug with a smile on her face as Toriel looks down at her, "Don't worry mom, Brod has us to help him through all that. He's a good person deep down." Toriel pats Frisk on the head, "Yes he is my child. " _Though he's had such a painful past, I just hope he'll find the peace he's looking for once the threat is over."_ You were in a desert area with nothing around for mile, " _Is there even a point to this anymore? Jim, Mom, dad, Asriel, Frisk, and everyone else have so much hope in me, but will I be able to really stop Dualality in the end? Is what I have enough, will training with everyone really help me improve, or will it just slow me down?"_

You shake your head, " _No, stop thinking like that Brod. Everyone is doing there best even you..."_ A voice chimes in, " _Having fun talking to yourself?"_ You sigh, " _So we going to be able to talk longer this time Or are you going to leave me hanging like before?"_ You hear a tsk-tsk, " _If you want to blame someone, then blame yourself, but you're already doing that. What you really need to do is stop feeling down all the time. Look I know you've been through a lot and anyone else would have broke down long ago, but don't give up. You'll find happiness, Oh, by the way left punch."_

You blink trying to make since of that last remark, but were sent flying back across the ground. You rolled along the ground as you manage to spring to your feet wiping some blood from your lip. "Nice reflexes, though if you had been paying attention beforehand I probably wouldn't have hit you in the first place." You notice a toned older man with a sliver beard and mustache, Silver tail that resembled that of a wolf, along with Silver color ears and hair. "So, I figure your from my good friends at Dualality, what's your stick and name?"

He just chuckles, "Name's Silver..." You interrupt, "Really original." He just scuffs, "Brat, you asked, so don't give me sass and interrupt. As for what my deal with Dualality is, well I'm looking for someone, but can't tell you who." You raise an eyebrow, "So your not here to knock me out and take my family back to them?" He just laughs, "Nah, have other plans, but since I saw you I figure I go ahead and include you in them."

"Well isn't that mighty kind of you. So we done talking or are you ready to tango?"

He just holds up his hand, "Well I'll give you some heads up first, see a squad of troops are moving in on Mt. Ebott as we..." Before he could finish you dart off, "I swear kids these days are just so rude. Well guess I'll get a front row seat to the show." He heads in the same direction you went. When you get back you notice that everyone was eating and talking. They all look in your direction and notice the worried look on your face, "Bro, what's wrong?"

"We've got trouble, you all need to get back inside Mt. Ebott. Dualality is sending people this way."

Everyone stands up and is looking around. Asgore looks at you, "Are you sure about that? How do you know?"

"I met someone named Silver and he's a hybrid like me. He told me that they're sending a squad this way. So I'm worried if they're moving they found a new way past the barrier." Toriel picks up Frisk as you hear something in the distance, "You guys head back and get everyone to the shelters just in case. Azzy you help with keeping everyone safe if anyone gets past me. Dad could you have Sans watch over the entrance while you and mom work to evacuate everyone to the shelters."

"Bro, shouldn't I be helping you? Isn't that why we're doing all this training for." You sigh, "It is, but something is off. Until I know what it is I want to be cautious. Your the final defense in case I fail, let's just hope I'm being overly paranoid about the situation." Everyone looks like they were going protest, but you use wind magic to lift them back up to the entrance-way.

" _Sorry everyone, we don't have time to sit around and debate over this."_ You see a few trucks emerge from the treeline. You start to head in their direction, but for the second time today you're sent flying. This time you weren't able to react enough to recover as you crash through a few trees. You groan and slowly work yourself out of the rubble of tree bark. Splinters embedded in your body, arms and legs. You were defiantly annoyed at this point and head back to the clearing. You see Silver there with a shit-eating grin, sitting on one of the benches as he waves at you, "Yo, what took ya? I didn't kick you that hard did I?"

"So I guess you'll be joining the party then? So why is Dualality mobilizing? Is it because they found a way past the barrier or are they looking into that Pym guy?" He just snickers, "Nah, they don't give a shit about his ass, but I do applaud you on taking him out. He was just overly creepy and a jerk for attacking people when they're down."

"Doesn't that lump you in with him, you sucker punched me and now blind-siding me with a kick?" He just laughs, "Good point, but I blame your lack of experience and not paying attention to your surroundings. So overall, your own fault both times not seeing it coming."

"Well despite all that, since I seem to have done you a favor with Pym, why not pack up and let me take care of the current situation with those guys over there. Though if you really want to pay me back more, why not just tell me where I can find Dualality's HQ."

"I would, but sadly I don't have that kind of information. Let's just say I'm not on the best of terms with them at the moment and they don't trust me. Though if you give me a promising fight I'll tell you were the lab I came from is." You grin, "Well there's a couple of problems with that, one you won't be able to tell me anything once you're six feet under and two; why the hell should I trust you?"

He gives out a hearty laugh, "I like you kid, you got spunk. Point taken on both accounts and so I'll just be honest with ya. See the reason I'm not on such good terms with my current employers is I already destroyed that lab and my current job assignment is just to let these guy do there thing. So basically I'm just a decoy at best." You were a little confused at this, "So wait, you destroyed one of their labs and are just here to keep me busy, but isn't that a little low for someone like you?"

"Again your right and to let you in on more, I'm just using them for my own personal need. Remember I told you I was looking for someone, well I had a feeling they knew where they might be. So I've just been sort of pretending to work for them."

"So you were never working for them in the first place, then why are you helping them now?"

"Mainly appearances, you'd be surprised how close they monitor things, but well I guess we got a little match we got to do. Before that I'd like to give you something just in case something happens to me."

You cock your head slightly to the left, "What is it? This better not be a trick." He chuckles, "Nah, here."

He pulls out what looks like a piece of paper as he walks closer to you and hold it out to you. You look at it suspiciously, but reach up and take it. You go to unfold it, but he stops you, "Look this isn't the best time for you to do that. Lets get our little bout over with first." Again you raise an eyebrow trying to figure out what he's up to, but just go ahead and pocket the piece of paper for now.

You look at the trucks and notice that a few are half-way up already. You make a feint at him, only to dash to the side and head for them. He sigh and catches up to you with hardly any effort as he grabs your arm and slams you to the ground. "Don't think I'm going to make this easy for you now. If you really want to deal with them you're going to have to stop me first." You attempt to break the hold he had on you, but he easily overpowered you.

You strike him full force with wind magic, it really didn't hurt him, but it did knock him off of you. You scramble to your feet and get into a fighting stance, " _Seems I can't play around with him. He is way tougher then Pym and I can tell he's just toying with me."_ You shift forms and you see he does so as well, " _Well seems the Kidd gloves are off."_

You charge at him, but he just stands there. You hit him with a right hook in the jaw, but the force of your punch doesn't even phase him. He grabs your right arm and brings his elbow down onto it. The force easily breaks your arm and as he lets go you stumble back. You wait for a follow-up attack from him, but nothing comes.

He just stands there with a cocky grin. "What's wrong, big bad wolf scared of the little kitty cat?" He just snickers, "Nope, just didn't want to leave you disarmed." You groan, "Your just as bad as a skeleton I know. You two would get along in the bad pun department." After a few minutes your arm heals up, you move it around, opening and closing your hand, "Seems you got a good healing ability there, but your punches are sure lacking. You sure you beat Pym?"

You growl at him as you chuck a few fireballs at him, again he just stands there and takes it. You used this time to gain some distance from him as you head towards the trucks again. You activate a wall of fire in their path as you turn to refocus on Silver. You look around for him, but couldn't track his whereabouts. You felt something poke at your cheek and as you look, you seem him with a goofy smile, "Where you looking kid? You're really slow you know that. How do you plan to stop Dualality with this pathetic display your putting on?"

Anger overtakes you at this point and your just throwing punch after punch at him. He dodges and looks really disappointed at you, "Wow, you really are a mess? Guess everything you've been through hasn't helped. Still you have potential, just got to work towards it."

He gets sloppy and you connect, but this time your punch is combined with gravity magic and he's sent sailing into the forest. You hear some crashes and trees falling as you stand there breathing heavy. You wanted to change in, but he may ambush you in the foliage of the forest. You decide to wait for him to come back to you. Though in the mean time you take care of the trucks and personal. You only knocked them out and head back down to deal with Silver.

He still has yet to emerge from the forest, " _Did I knock him out with that? As much as it feels weird and I barely know him I hope I didn't..."_ Your thoughts are interrupted as the ground explodes under your feet. Silver uppercuts you and as the force continues to send you upwards he grabs your right leg and throws you back into the hole he come out of. You weren't having a good day, you crawl your way out of the hole, " _Mental note: is able to burrow underground like a mole."_ You hear chuckling in your head, " _Oh don't you start in, I've already got enough to deal with as is."_

You finally manage to get back on your feet only to have Silver greet you and hip toss you back onto the ground. You open your eyes to see him standing over your with a shit-eating grin, "So, Still good to go or do you need a minute?" You attempt to spin around and leg sweep him, but he dodges out of the way. You follow through with several lightning strikes from above him, but you are still are unable to hit him. You were so pissed and frustrated at how he was still just toying with you this whole time.

You create a large dome of fire that encompasses him along with about a half mile around him. The sky turns dark and a bolt of lightning around the same size as the dome of fire strikes down. The force was a little more then you accounted for, as the impact sends you flying back towards the mountain side. Using your wind magic to slow yourself and gain your footing back on the ground. You now look at the destruction before you and start thinking you may have over done it a tad.

"So you think you got him?"

"Yeah, there's no way..." You turn and stumble back in surprise. He is grinning ear to ear, "No kidding, toasted him good do ya." He starts laughing and you lose it, "STOP FUCKING MESSING WITH ME AND FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!" He just looks at you a bit confused, "What do you think I've been doing this whole time, singing and dancing. Last time I check I gave you an uppercut and threw you to the ground twice. Maybe it's you who isn't taking this whole matter..."

You leap and slash at him with your claws. He barely had enough time to move out of the way, "Well that's not very sporting of you." You were tired of his cocky attitude and your form shifts again. This caught him slightly by surprise, "Well that doesn't seem..." He didn't get to finish that sentence as he was grabbed and pile driven into the ground.

His upper body was now located in the ground as his leg dangled and kicked in the air. There was muffled noises, but nothing that could be made out. You send your claws through his legs and lower torso a few times. Blood pooled below him and you plucked him outta of the ground as he still was wearing a grin with one eye closed. He coughs a little bit, "Attaboy."

You make it so you're holding him by his left arm and then cleave clean through it. He falls to the ground, a mix of pain and laughter as he lies there. You then pick him up by the leg again and slam him repeatedly into the ground. If you were fighting anyone else they would have been dead by now, but he still seemed amused despite being manhandle by you. You then throw him towards Mt. Ebott were he slams into the rock face.

One eye still closed, he looks up and watches you slowly approach, " _Well kid, looks like I don't have to worry about you anymore. You sure can put up a fight if you need to, but you'll need to get stronger since this form has to many flaws."_ He pull only arm free and works himself out of the cliff-side. He brushed himself off and pops his neck, "Well how about we call this a draw? I think we both had enough for one day."

You charge at him full on, but his form shifts again. His size remains about the same, but he looks more like a wolf then before. He moved so quickly you had no chance to avoid the chop to the back of your neck as your eyes go wide for a moment before they roll back into your head. He walks over and grabs his severed arm and holds it in place where you cut it off as it reattached. " _Guess you disarmed me better, but would have appreciated if you could have left me intact."_

He looks down at the ground to see a small cat laying limp on the ground, " _Cute."_ He picks you up and breaths a sigh of relief, " _Got worried I may have hit you to hard, but you took it like a champ."_

He gathers your clothes from the ground and make sure the piece of paper is still there. After doing so he runs you back up and enters Mt. Ebott. As he walks through the barrier he's met by a stout skeleton his eye glowing cyan.

"Hey buddy, you seem to be holding a friend of mine. If you put him down I might not give you a bad time." he smiles at Sans, "Sure, I figured I bring him back to his home. Don't want to leave him out in the open taking a dirt nap. Besides I got what I need out of this." He holds you out to Sans, a blue aura appears around you and your clothes as you float towards him.

"You know I'm happy to know he made some great friends and gained a family that cares about him. Now if he'd stop acting rash he may learn to finally grow up. Anyway, keep taking care of him for me will ya." Sans now holding you looks confused, "I don't get it, aren't you with that Dualality group? Isn't your job to capture everyone and haul us away as lab rats?"

As he turns back around he has a couple of tears rolling down his face. He wipes them away with the back of his hand and this really caught Sans off guard. "I'm sure that's somebodies job, but not what I'm here for. Look don't worry about the guys outside I'll take care of that for ya. Though a piece of advice, you all may want to find somewhere else to live. Any of Dualality's hybrids can come and go as they please. This spell just isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore."

Sans had a dark expression on his face his eye socket are just a dark void, "So if they can waltz in here anytime willy nilly then why haven't they?" He points to you, "He's about the only thing keeping them cautious and before that they didn't have the hybrids they do now. He was the first one they made and they made the mistake throwing him down here with all of you. Though unless he really ups his game he's not going to be of much help to anyone in the future." he turns to leave, but Sans speaks up one more time, "So, before you go. What's you name?" He stops and reply's, "Silver." then he was gone.

Sans walked out of the barrier with you and any signs of an invasion are gone. The only sign that anything happened was the damage by magic and fighting. Sans looks down at you, " _Well kiddo, seems we have another oddball to deal with. Not sure what to make of him, but he didn't seem like a bad guy."_ Sans reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He presses the screen a few time and it starts to ring.

He hears a click, "Howdy, Sans is that you?"

"Hey Asriel, I need you to come pick up the kid."

"Oh god, Is Bro okay? Please tell me he's not hurt like last time."

"Nah, he's out like a light, but other then being a bit roughed up he's fine." He hears a sigh of relief, "Why'd you call me first? Shouldn't you have called mom or dad first?"

"Well I know you can get here the quickest and It would take Tori or Asgore longer to reach me. I would just take a shortcut, but there's something I need to do." With that he heard a click and in a few moments Asriel was in front of him. Sans hands you off and Asriel is asking questions, "I'm sure the kid can fill you in on the details of the matter when he wakes up. As it stands right now things seem to be back to normal. So everyone should be able to leave the shelter area, but that's not my call." with that he walks off and vanishes.

Shortly after that a distant explosion rings out and Asriel look towards the source as he see a plume of smoke rise up from beyond the tree line. Asriel goes back in worried about the sudden development.

Asriel heads back to the shelter area and walks in. He is greeted by Toriel and Asgore as they notice Asriel holding you, "Oh my, is Broderick okay? What's going on my child?" Asriel passes on the little information he knows and they both look at each other concerned.

Asgore speaks up, "I really wish Sans hadn't left like that, but until we're a hundred percent sure it's safe everyone will remain here. I'll send Papyrus and Undyne to continue to survey the situation outside. As for Broderick why don't you take him to one of the rooms to recover." He nods and Toriel takes your clothes from him. Asgore walks off to find Undyne and Papyrus in the mean time.

Toriel walks over to a table and sets down you mangled clothes and as she does so a piece of paper fall to the ground. She bends down to pick it up and looks it over. The scrap of paper is really worn and she unfolds it. What she saw shook her, her face grave and she folds it back up. She quickly heads off to find Asgore to talk to him about what she found.

Hours have gone by before you awaken and you look around the dimly lit room. You laid on a very uncomfortable bed as you stretch out. It take a few moments for everything to catch up and realize you weren't outside or fighting with Silver anymore. " _Ugh, what happened? Did I lose? Did I win? The moments are so foggy, but I think he knocked me out. It looks as though I'm in the shelter. Which is good to know. I was worried to find myself in a laboratory being tested on."_

More light filed into the room as the door was open, your eyes take a minute to adjust, but you see Frisk standing there with a small smile on her face. She come over and sits next to you petting your head and scratching underneath you chin. You purr lightly and give a low meow. You let her do so for a bit before changing back. You adjust yourself to sit next to her on the bed, "Hey Frisk, glad to see your alright, but could you tell me what has transpired while I've been out."

She fills you in the best she can, but the details of the information is limited. "If the threat has been taken care of why is everyone still in the shelter? What are mom and dad doing?"

"They went into a room and locked the door behind them. Mom looked bother by something, but they haven't came out in hours. When they did come one time it was to get a few thing, but they wouldn't tell anyone what was going on." You sighed, "What are they doing that so important? If anything they should be helping out with our current situation. I guess I'll go talk to them and see what's up. In the mean time, have you seen my pants Frisk? I was given something by that guy I fought and haven't had a chance to see what is so important about it."

"I think they're on a table in the main area, but they're in pretty bad shape to be worn." You head out and rummage through them. Though you notice that the piece of paper you tucked away is missing. You sigh and then you notice Asriel walking towards you, "Hey Bro, I see your up. Why the long face?"

"I was given something by that guy Silver. It was a piece of paper..." He interrupts you, "I think I remember seeing mom with a scrap looking paper. It looked old and worn. That's about the time dad and her went into the room." he thumbs in the direction of the door with a delta rune symbol of it. "What's on it anyway?" You shrug, "I'm not sure, he wouldn't let me look at it. Told me to wait after we were done with out little bout. Whatever is on it has made mom and dad ignore their duties though."

Asriel looked concerned, "Maybe it has something to do with Dualality. Since he was with them and all." You thought about it and it was possible, but there was only one way to find out, but first,

"Azzy is everything safe, is there any sign of more soldier from Dualality outside?" He shakes his head, "No, coast has been clear for a while, but everyone have been waiting for mom and dad to give the all clear."

"Well it looks like they won't be getting to it at this rate. Well since your the prince of the underground and they seem to be preoccupied why don't you go ahead and do so." He looks worried, "Yeah, but it's not like..." you interrupt, "Azzy they've been cooped up in here long enough. Lets get everyone back to their comfortable homes, okay." He just nod and slowly moves off and talks to Undyne and Papyrus.

You on the other hand walk over to the door and knock on it, "Mom, Dad, are you in there? It's me, Broderick, I'd like to ask you something if that's okay?" You could here shuffling and finally the lock clicking as the door creaked open just enough so Toriel could stick her head out, "My child, what can I help you with? Are you hungry?"

You shake your head, "I'm wondering if you might have found a piece of paper that I had in my pants?" Her expression grew worrisome as she glaces back in the room and you see her give a nod. She open the door and move aside to allow you entry, "I think this matter is something we shouldn't keep from you, but we were unsure how to tell you." You walk in still confused, but as you look at the table in the center of the room, there's the piece of paper in question.

"It must have been something troubling if it kept your from your responsibilities. You haven't forgotten about everyone in the shelter have you? They've been waiting for the all clear for a while now." Asgore spoke up, "We didn't forget as much as we were preoccupied. Though that's no excuse, at least one of us should have checked on the situation. I'll go do so..."

You hold your hand up, "Don't worry about it now, Azzy is currently handling the situation. So we might as well get this matter out of the way." You go over and pick up the piece of paper. You unfold it carefully and on it is a picture of a baby with some worn writing down below. "Have you seen this child? Age: two months, Name: Broderick Palmer Boone. Please call - - -." The number has long faded as you go pale, you stomach knots up, and thoughts run through your head as you run out of the room and out of the underground. The photo slowly drifts to the floor as Toriel and Asgore attempt to give chase. The door slowly shuts behind them and the photo is forgotten in the moment.

* * *

 **I would like to place just an update to let new and current reader know about some changes. I recently have been going back through my earlier chapters and trying to make some improvement to them. I will still keep the core of each chapter so they'll still flow into each other, but if you want it maybe worth while to re-read them and see what has change. I'm thinking of posting the originals on my DA and put a link HERE() to it after i finish the re-writes. When it's all done I would like to know which version everyone prefers.**

 **If the originals still end up being liked more then the updated version then I'll go ahead and re-post them. Anyway thanks for everyone being patient with me as I sort through everything and get newer chapters completed. I'm not sure how I'm doing and without feedback I can't improve. So please help me by leaving some** ** **constructive feedback. I'm still a novice when it comes to writing, punctuation, and not knowing better ways to describe a situation better I'm trying to work on.****

 ** **Though to be honest English despite being my primary and only language I know is still as difficult as every.** I question how I function half the time and manage to ever get a point across when I talk to people.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The not so next chapter...

Hello everyone,

I know it has been a while and I've been asked once or twice when 'An Experiment Gone Wrong?' was going to continue? During the last four months I have been on an indefinite hiatus due to a lot of things going on in my life. Also I just couldn't come up with how to continue on with chapter thirteen and been stuck with writers block. So I started to rewrite every chapter and had hopes by doing so I could break free of my writers block. Well as I was rewriting the first four chapters I still felt like all I was going to do was end up right back where I started. I mean essentially I was just improving on what I had.

Yet it wasn't til about chapter five I started going off the rails and before I knew it I added a new elements to the story and it really helped rekindle the spark I was looking for. Unfortunately that means this version of An Experiment Gone Wrong? will not be continuing, but I will be posting the new version by tomorrow after I get back from a doctor appointment. So I'm keeping the rewrites for chapter one through four and posted back up the old first four chapter here. This is now just an archive of the old version for anyone who wants to compare the differences.

I'm not going to have a regular update schedule since I felt rushing through the old version was some of the cause of not being able to move forward, but I'll try to have something new at least once a month. Though if your wondering how the story is going to change I'm going to roll with this new route I've taken and will be keeping key points. Don't worry none of the characters will be cut, if anything I'll be adding in more original characters in to future chapters. So thank you to everyone who enjoyed this version and I hope the new version will be equally as enjoyable.

Remember to leave feedback and constructive criticism if you did enjoy this version. I'll be looking forward to seeing everyone over at the new version and again thank you for the support. :D


End file.
